


Mended Hearts

by LOTSlover



Series: Mended Hearts Series [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 92,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’m pretty clueless about the ins and outs of the Justice League Universe, but hope to learn along the way. Please forgive any mistakes that come through along the way. My sole focus in writing this is to just explore the love between Batman and Wonder Woman, nothing more exciting than that I’m afraid.  
> So for all the die-hards out there, please don’t criticize me too harshly! And if you don’t like how I wrote Superman, please forgive that too. I’m still trying to figure him out. 

Chapter 1

“Diana!”

The sound of Bruce shouting her name echoed through her mind and forced her back into a hazy state of semi-awareness. She tried to fight through the thick cloud of confusion that seemed to consume her, her mind racing to put the muddled pieces together, pieces that just didn’t want to fit. 

Everything sounded so far away and yet so close…too close. Explosions roared violently in her ears and at the same time it felt like she was in a tunnel thousands of miles away from reality. It was as if she was a part of what was happening and yet so detached from it all, hovering somewhere between light and dark, cold and warmth…life and death.

“DIANA!”

His voice suddenly seemed so much closer, frantic even for the steely Batman. Was there actually worry in his voice? Panic maybe? It was so unlike the formidable, always fiercely intense Dark Knight to be reacting this way. 

Diana tried to open her eyes to see what was happening, but it took too much effort. Her head was pounding like a sledge hammer on an anvil, her entire body wracked with pain the likes of which she’d never experienced before.

It felt like her entire body was on fire, burning up from the inside out and threatening to consume her whole. She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath, could barely draw in enough air causing her panic to suddenly explode inside of her.

She attempted to draw a deep breath only to feel a sharp searing pain jolt like lightning through her side. She tried to move only to find that she couldn’t for some strange reason that she couldn’t quite comprehend. Something warm was rapidly pooling beneath her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what that was either.

She was having a very hard time focusing her thoughts, comprehending what exactly was going on. All she knew was that she was in trouble. There was shouting all around her, explosions rocking the ground. Her friends…they were in trouble. She needed to help them.

Diana gritted her teeth, trying to force her body to obey her silent commands, but it refused to cooperate no matter how hard she tried. Everything felt so cold and on fire at the same time, sharp and yet numb.

“Diana,” he breathlessly gasped her name, his gloved hands grasping her face. “Don’t try to move.”

It was Bruce. His voice immediately began to soothe her, helping to calm the furious panic racing through her. She tried to say his name, but it came out barely above a choking whisper.

“Bat-man…” she gasped, but ended up coughing violently which only created shockwaves of pain to shoot through her body.

“Shhh…it’s going to be alright…I promise,” he soothed her, his voice so gentle, so…Bruce that it stunned her. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Diana suddenly felt something brush against her forehead, something soft and warm. Was it his lips? Had he just kissed her forehead? She could feel his breath like hot blasts against her face as he cursed angrily under his breath. He was so near, so close to her. It soothed her heart.

He seemed so upset, so unlike the usual stoic, self-reserved persona that he always presented to those around him when he was the Batman. What had happened to make him lose that steel-gripped control that he always held on his emotions and his heart? This was so different from the frightening facade that he had worked so hard to create.

“Superman!” Batman barked into his commlink. “I need you…now! Diana’s hurt!”

She tried to say no, opening her mouth, but nothing came out as she tried to form the word. They needed to stop whatever was happening first. It was far more important than her. She could hold on a little while longer.

“Dear God…Diana…” he gasped. “No…”

It was Kal’s voice that suddenly intruded on her jumbled jagged thoughts. Her two best friends were here with her instead of fighting to protect the earth. Why weren’t they fighting? They needed to fight.

“So…c…cold…” she whispered, her breaths shallow pants in an effort to keep the pain at bay.

She suddenly felt something drape over her as she began to lose consciousness. She couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t fight the overwhelming pull of darkness that was drawing her down into its welcoming depths. She was so exhausted, just wanted to give into the powerful tug on her.

“Hurry!” Batman growled. “She’s going into shock!”

There was a sudden rolling like thunder, a load crack and then the numbness seemed to lift a little bit only to be replaced by blinding pain. Tears leaked from the corners of her closed eyes against her will, but the pain was still so overwhelming it made her want to vomit.

“I’ve got you, Diana,” he whispered in her ear as he brushed the tears from her face, a soothing sound that brought sudden peace to the chaos that gripped her.

She suddenly felt strong arms gently begin to move her, the pain multiplying tenfold as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. A sudden loud scream of pain tore from her throat despite her best efforts, the need to give into the cold darkness sweeping over her in a heated forceful rush.

“Hang on,” Batman demanded as he gently cradled her in his arms. “Don’t you dare die on me!”

His gravelly pleading voice seemed to almost crack with emotion as he began to carry her away. It was the last thing she was aware of.

XXX

Batman sat on a cold steel bench outside of the operating room of the Watchtower, his elbows on his knees and his pounding head cradled in his hands. He suddenly pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, a futile attempt to banish the horrifying images of Diana partially pinned beneath that rubble, a piece of twisted metal sticking out of her side.

He wasn’t sure what had happened except that the Akusu had attacked with relentless skill, unleashing some sort of weapon that he’d never seen before on Wonder Woman. In that moment, he had thought for certain that he’d lost her for good.

He released a ragged sigh, doing his best to swallow down the thick painful lump that had lodged in his throat ever since falling to his knees beside her bloody broken body. His insides were twisted into agonizing knots that nearly made him sick.

After tearing his cape off and draping it over her to keep her warm, he had picked her up as gently as he could, her cry of pain causing his vision to momentarily blur with unwelcomed tears that were resolutely banished just as quickly as they had appeared.

He had held her close for a moment before handing her off to Superman to take her back to the Watchtower for emergency treatment. That had been hours ago and there was still no word on her condition.

He cursed under his breath, his frustration and anger swelling. He thought he would go mad with the sheer horror that consumed him, his mind racing, his heart breaking. What would he do if Diana died? How would he ever find the will to go on?

She would die without ever knowing how he truly felt about her. She would never know how much he loved her, how she made his heart soar just with her smile alone or the way she lit up his world just by entering a room.

Batman felt a sudden hand on the back of his shoulder. “Diana is strong,” Superman softly said from his position on the bench beside him. “She’s pull through this.”

Bruce swallowed hard, doing his best to remain the cold detached Dark Knight that everyone knew him to be, but he was finding it near impossible to maintain the image when the woman he loved was lying on an operating table fighting for her life.

“I know,” Batman finally responded, his raspy voice barely above a whisper. It didn’t hold much conviction in it, though.

He knew that Diana was strong, the most powerful woman he had ever met, but even immortal goddesses had their limits. He was terrified she had just met hers and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

A sudden red blur came to a stop directly before Batman and Superman, his eyes revealing his fear. “How is she?” the Flash asked, his usual goofy grin missing. “Any word yet?”

“No, Wally,” Superman sadly shook his head. “There’s been no news yet.”

Wally’s shoulders slumped even further, mirroring the heaviness of his heart as his chin fell. “What’s taking so long?” he asked. “They’ve been in there working on her for hours.”

Batman didn’t bother looking up at him, keeping his head buried in his hands. “She was hurt badly this time. I don’t know if her super healing is going to be able to keep up with the extensive injuries she received.”

“You can’t think like that, Bats,” Wally exclaimed in shock at the thought. “She has to pull through this. She’s part of the very foundation of the Justice League. You can’t give up hope yet. She’s going to pull through this.”

“Just because you want something to happen doesn’t necessarily make it so,” Batman ground out, his voice gaining heat from the furious storm raging inside of him.

Wally stared helplessly at Superman before turning his stunned gaze back to the Dark Knight before him. “We just can’t give up on her,” Superman agreed. “Diana is a warrior. She will fight with the same ferocity and obstinacy that she takes into every battle she’s ever faced.”

“And what if she doesn’t…or can’t? What then? How will I…we…” Batman’s gruff voice suddenly broke off as he swallowed hard at the painful thought. “How will we go on? We all know that she’s the heart of the Justice League, always has been.”

Superman stared at him, stunned by his almost admission to feeling something for the Amazon Princess. He’d suspected Bruce had had feelings for Diana that may have gone beyond just friendship, but nothing had ever come of it. Now, he was beginning to suspect it ran much deeper than that. 

And he wasn’t certain that he liked it.

Wally glanced from Batman to Superman, but Clark’s silent shake of his head and deadly glare kept the Flash from saying anything about Bruce’s almost admission. Batman never admitted his feelings about anyone, never even admitting to so much as a friendship let alone something more.

What he had just said was huge even if Diana was nothing more than just his friend. To see him this shaken up about it greatly unnerved the Flash. This was so unlike the cold, detached caped crusader.

“Let me know as soon as you know anything,” Wally finally said before disappearing.

Superman stared at Batman as the Dark Knight finally sat back, leaning his back against the wall. He stared straight ahead of him at nothing, his face set like stone. Despite that, he could tell his friend was hurting.

“Are you alright, Bruce?” Clark asked. “You seem…”

“I’m fine,” was his clipped response, cutting his friend off in midsentence. He didn’t want to talk right now and definitely not about his feelings for Diana especially with Clark. 

He was still struggling to come to terms with it all himself, what it all truly meant. He had felt something for her for a long time now, but had refused to allow it to grow. Somehow, though, it had taken root despite his best efforts, growing and consuming his heart until he could hardly breathe around her.

And the sensual dreams that he had about her weren’t helping any.

He had been doing his best to push his feelings for her aside, but she always managed to interrupt his thoughts sooner than later, working her way to the forefront of his mind and heating his blood the way only she ever could.

He was beyond frustrated that she had such an overpowering affect on him, the only woman who had ever been able to distract him like this. Without even trying, the Amazon Princess had gotten under his skin and he found that he didn’t want her to leave.

Superman’s mind was racing as he thought through the countless times that Batman and Wonder Woman had been together over the last several months. Had he missed something? Had there been signs that Bruce was falling for Diana all along, clues that he hadn’t even noticed?

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much if Bruce was in love with her. He had every right to find love, but why Diana? Couldn’t he have picked someone from Gotham instead? One of his previous flings?

Clark knew why though. Diana was an incredible woman, a breathtaking goddess with a heart of gold and strength of character that many women lacked. She was compassionate and yet ruthless when necessary, full of nobility and grace that rivaled none. Who wouldn’t fall hard for her; want her for their very own?

If he was honest with himself, there was a part of his heart that had always belonged to Diana. She was his best friend, his trusted confident, his teammate. She’d always had his back no matter what occurred, standing with him through everything life had thrown their way.

He had never thought of himself as the jealous type, but he was beginning to wonder now.

Just then, the door to the operating room opened, a man wearing a mask coming out. His eyes were heavily lined with fatigue, his brow furrowed. He came to a stop before the pair of super heroes who quickly jumped to their feet.

“How is she?” Bruce asked, his raspy voice choked with fear.

“She’s holding her own for now,” Dr. Bennett replied with a sigh as he pulled off his surgical mask.

“What do you mean ‘holding her own’?” Bruce demanded to know. “Is she going to be alright?”

“She’s stable for the moment, but the next couple of days are going to be very difficult,” he admitted. “She was almost dead when Superman brought her here. She’s lost a lot of blood, has severe internal injuries and several broken bones.”

Bruce felt as though he’d just been punched in the gut by the Man of Steel standing beside him. He couldn’t lose her, couldn’t lose the one thing in this life that he loved and brought him a measure of happiness. She was the single bright ray of sunlight in his otherwise gloomy dark world.

“Won’t her healing factor help her recover from this?” Superman finally asked, stunned just as much as Bruce was at that moment.

“It doesn’t seem to be kicking in this time for some reason,” Dr. Bennett informed them with a deep frown. “I don’t know if whatever that alien hit her with inhibited her super healing or if her injuries are just too extensive for her healing abilities to fix, but we almost lost her a couple of times during the surgery in our attempts to repair the damage. 

“Either way, she’s going to have to recover on her own just like any other regular human being this time.”

Bruce could barely believe what he was hearing, the things that the doctor was telling them too difficult to hear, too painful to comprehend. His heart was hammering, his chest suddenly so tight he could barely breathe. 

He couldn’t believe that this was happening…not to her, not Diana. She was a goddess, immortal and imbued with incredible gifts from the gods themselves. She couldn’t die, couldn’t leave him like this.

The horrifying memories of watching his parents gunned down came flooding forth in his mind, reminding him of the terrible pain that he’d already been forced to endure, forever changing his life. Losing Diana would put him right back in that dark terrifying alley all over again, broken and alone. 

He feared he’d never escape the darkness if that happened.

“Is there anything more we can do to help her?” Clark asked, his heart in his throat.

“We’ve done all we can for her,” the doctor grimly told them, using his surgical mask to dab the sweat from his forehead. “It’s up to her now.”

Bruce could barely connect his thoughts, his mind numb with grief. “When can we see her?” he finally asked.

“Give just us a few more minutes to get her settled in the infirmary,” Dr. Bennett replied. “I’ll be checking her on her frequently. I will tell you this – if she survives, she’s going to need a lot of time and care in order to fully recover from this.”

Clark nodded his head in understanding, Bruce still standing numbly at his side, too overwhelmed with fear for her to form any more words at that moment. “Thank you, doctor,” Superman softly said.

Dr. Bennett nodded his head in response, turning to reenter the operating room, leaving the two men stunned and alone in the hallway. Neither one wanted to express the overwhelming fear that suddenly ate at them. Giving voice to it would only confirm the fact that Diana could actually die, be lost to them forever.

It was unacceptable.

Bruce suddenly turned on his heel and began to storm away, causing Clark to look up. “Where are you going?”

“To analyze the weapon the aliens used on Diana,” he gruffly said. “I want to know exactly what those monsters did to her.”

Clark couldn’t help the shiver that raced up his spine with the Batman’s words, his voice filled with barely controlled rage. There was definitely more than just friendship for Diana driving the Batman’s emotions now and he definitely did not like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’m pretty clueless about the ins and outs of the Justice League Universe, but hope to learn along the way. Please forgive any mistakes that come through along the way. My sole focus in writing this is to just explore the love between Batman and Wonder Woman, nothing more exciting than that I’m afraid.   
> So for all the die-hards out there, please don’t criticize me too harshly! And if you don’t like how I wrote Superman, please forgive that too. I’m still trying to figure him out. 

Chapter 2

Batman slowed his determined pace as he reached the doors to the infirmary, his heart suddenly finding his throat once more. As enraged as he was over what had happened to Diana, he was just as equally terrified of losing her, of never seeing those blue eyes staring back at him ever again.

Pausing, he lowered his head, the palm of gloved hand coming to rest against the door. He drew a deep breath, fighting back the twisted emotions raging within and relentlessly chipping away at his iron-clad control. He refused to let the cold mask of indifference crack, not even here. Not even with her he reminded himself.

Everything inside of him wanted to walk away and not even look back, to lock himself away in the protected solitude of the batcave where he could just hide away from the agonizing pain that was slowly eating away at him. 

He didn’t want to face this or his feelings for the Amazon Princess. He wanted to rebuild the thick impenetrable wall around his heart that had kept him safe all these years, the very wall that she had somehow managed to find a way through.

And yet at the same time, he found himself so desperate to see her, to know with absolute certainty that she was going to be alright. He ached to hold her in his arms, to feel her breath on his face and her heart beating steadily against his chest. He needed to see her so full of life and energy again just like she had been this morning when he had first seen her today, before they had been thrust into that horrible battle to save earth once more.

Steeling his heart, Batman forced himself to enter the infirmary to find it dimly lit save for the light above an occupied bed on the far end of the medical bay. He slowly made his way towards her, the steady echo of his boot strikes against the hard floor adding to the unremitting noises of the machines helping keep Diana alive.

Nearing her, Bruce’s breath caught in an unexpected sharp gasp as his intense gaze finally fell on the Amazon warrior lying motionless in the bed before him. He swallowed hard at the sight of Diana lying so broken before him, so battered and bruised. 

She was a ghostly shade of pale, a large gash above her left eye extending down the side of her beautiful face. Bruises too many to begin to count were already forming on her face and arms. Her left leg lay exposed on the bed, a thick cast protecting the badly broken bones in desperate need of mending. She was hooked up to every monitor known to medicine; the best technology money could buy. Tubes and wires were attached to her body, an oxygen tube beneath her nose.

His legs suddenly felt weak as they began to move of their own accord, forcing him to the side of her bed, his steady gaze never leaving her as he numbly sank into a nearby chair. Without a second thought, he reached up to do something that he’d never done in the Watchtower before, not in a place where someone could potentially see him, discover his true identity.

Batman pulled his cowl off exposing his face.

Removing his gauntlets, he leaned forward, gently taking her hand in his, the one part of her that wasn’t injured or broken. He wanted…no…needed that skin to skin contact, to have that small connection with her.

Despite his rigid resolve, tears suddenly stung his tired eyes and filled his throat causing it to constrict painfully. A tremble rolled through him as he clutched her hand tightly in his, a single tear suddenly breaking free against his will.

He didn’t think he could remember the last time that he had actually cried or truly allowed tears to even form let alone fall and yet she had him teetering on the precipice of losing control. Swallowing hard, he banished those tears, refusing to allow anymore of them to fall. 

One was all she’d get from him. That was more than anyone else had ever gotten save for his parents.

It still amazed and baffled him how she managed to have such an overwhelming affect on him. No one before her had ever been able to break through his impenetrable defenses that had never failed him in the past or how she had been able to reach inside and touch his heart.

It both infuriated and terrified him all at the same time. He didn’t know how to counteract it, found himself completely defenseless against her.

Releasing her hand, Bruce reached out to carefully brush a lock of raven hair from her pale face. “You have to fight, Diana,” he softly told her. “You’re not allowed to leave us.”

\----------

Superman came to a sudden stop outside of the infirmary, his attention caught by a dark form sitting beside Diana’s bed. He watched as Batman took her hand in his, his other hand reaching up to wipe something from his cheek.

Was the formidable Dark Knight actually crying? 

He couldn’t believe that he had removed his cowl, was losing control of his emotions that he kept buried so deep no one could ever touch them…except for Diana he ventured to guess. It both startled and alarmed him. He had never seen Bruce like this before, had never seen him in the Watchtower without his mask on.

Clark continued to watch him for a few more minutes, his mind trying to process what he was actually witnessing. There was a part of him that felt bad for his friend, knowing full well what Bruce’s past entailed and the horrifying things that he had been forced to endure at such a young age.

He, more than anyone Clark had ever known, deserved to know real happiness in his life, to know true love. He just didn’t like the idea that Bruce had found what he had needed all along in Diana.

He entered the infirmary, his jaw clenched tight. He watched as Bruce visibly stiffened, sitting back in his chair as Clark approached. He didn’t even bother replacing his mask. Clark already knew a few of his secrets including his identity.

“How is she?” 

“Alive for the moment.” Bruce‘s clipped response came without even turning to make eye contact with the Man of Steel, his focus on the woman unconscious before him.

Clark stopped on the other side of Diana’s bed, his intense gaze practically boring straight through the caped crusader sitting somberly across from him, trying to peel back layer upon layer of defenses and walls that he had erected over the years in order to find some answers. 

He crossed his muscular arms against his chest, trying to decide exactly how he wanted to approach this. He knew he had to be careful when it came to Bruce. Despite being almost like brothers, Clark knew that if he didn’t word it right or took the wrong approach, Bruce would shut him down and shut him out in less than a heartbeat. At the same time, though, he wanted answers.

“Have you been able to find out anything yet about the weapon the Akusu used on Diana?” he finally asked.

“No, J’onn is working on analyzing it right now,” Bruce replied, glancing up at the man looming large across from him.

He could tell by the look on his friend’s face that Clark wanted to ask him something more, wanted to go down a path that Bruce was dead-set against going down. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings with anyone and definitely not with Clark. Right now, all that mattered was saving Diana. Everything else was trivial, including his love for the Amazon.

“Bruce…” Superman began, drawing a deep breath.

“Don’t, Clark,” he immediately snapped with a warning tone. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m fine. We just need to focus on Diana right now.”

Clark’s gaze suspiciously narrowed, his lips pursed into a thin line as he debated whether or not to push it. He ultimately decided not to…at least for the moment. While he would let it go for now, they would eventually be having this conversation whether Bruce liked it or not.

“Do you think we should let her mother know?” Clark finally asked instead.

Bruce seemed to relax minutely, his shoulders losing an ounce of the tension that they had just held. “I think we should wait and see how the next couple of days go,” he replied, his voice losing a small measure of the heat it had just held. “If we can find a way to neutralize whatever they did to her healing ability, she’ll have a much better chance of pulling through this.”

“But what if she dies?” Clark pressed, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. “Shouldn’t Hippolyta have a chance to say goodbye to her daughter before she’s gone?”

Bruce’s face instantly went rigid with Clark’s words, his jaw clenching, his eyes flashing with a deadly warning. “Diana is not going to die,” he ground out, anger punctuating his every word.

“You suddenly have hope now?”

“I’m not going to let her die,” he spat out.

“Bruce, you may be the resourceful Batman, have unlimited resources and money at your fingertips, but you are not God,” Superman reminded him, his anger rising with Bruce’s arrogance. Diana’s life wasn’t something he could possibly control.

“I will do whatever it takes in order to save her life,” Batman glowered at his friend.

Clark shook his head. “What changed, Bruce?” he demanded to know. “Over an hour ago, you practically had Diana buried and now you suddenly think you can save her life?”

Bruce stood to his feet, his anger flaring hotly deep in his core. He didn’t owe Clark or anyone else for that matter any explanation about his sudden change. Besides, this wasn’t about him at all. Seeing her broken body had changed him, had made him see how desperately she needed them right now.

“Look at her, Clark!” Batman growled, pointing at Diana lying unconscious between them. “How will she ever survive this unless we fight for her?”

Superman stared at him for a long hard moment before glancing down again at Diana. He was momentarily taken aback by the fierceness that oozed from the Batman, the raw determination he had seen blazing in his eyes. Questions continued to bombard his mind, his apprehension and worry about Bruce’s feelings for Diana growing by the moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him this out of control with his emotions.

Bruce stared back at him, not the least bit intimidated by the powerful Man of Steel standing before him. The sudden change in the expression on Superman’s face forced him to rein in a measure of his anger, knowing he was letting his emotions get the better of him and sparking suspicion in his friend’s mind. 

“Don’t give me that look, Clark,” Batman scowled, shaking his head. “You know that I would fight to save a life no matter who was lying in this bed.”

“I know, but you just seem more…resolved…to save Diana than I’ve ever seen in you before,” he replied, his tone softening some. “Look, Bruce, we both care deeply for Diana and want her to survive this. Whatever it takes to save her life, we’ll do it.”

Batman slowly nodded his head in agreement, knowing that Clark was not the enemy here. Time and the Akusu were the enemies. They just had to make sure she made it through the next forty-eight hours and then hopefully she’d be out of the woods by then.

Clark sighed heavily, his arms falling to his sides once more. He didn’t feel like arguing with Batman any longer or trying to discover just how deep his feelings for Diana truly ran. He was exhausted and he still had reports that he needed to give to the United Nations on the alien attack.

“I have to go file reports before the UN starts breathing down our necks about what happened today,” Superman announced. “I’ll be back to check on her later. Do you need anything?”

Bruce relaxed some, unclenching his hands that he had unknowingly curled into tight defiant fists. “No, I’m fine,” he raspingly replied. “I’m going to stay here with her.”

Clark nodded his head, somehow knowing that was the Batman’s plan all along. “Call me if anything changes,” he told him.

“I will,” he promised.

Clark turned his attention to Diana, his fingers lightly tracing the delicate curve of her cheek as he studied her, a grief-stricken expression flooding his face. Bruce ground his teeth with the personal way he touched her, but said nothing as he watched Clark finally turn to leave him alone with Diana once more. 

He knew that Clark and Diana had always been extremely close, not just professionally but outside of the League as well. It was something that Bruce had been somewhat secretly jealous of if he were truly honest with himself, a deep desire of having that kind of relationship with her always brewing in the corners of his mind. He knew, however, that would require opening himself up to her, allowing her into his dark brooding world, but he didn’t know if he was ready for that just yet.

He had always been close friends with Diana, but not like Clark. They seemed to share something that Bruce didn’t with her, but things had been rapidly changing between him and the Amazon goddess over the last year, bringing them closer than ever before. 

Their weekly training sessions together had caused an unexpected bond of sorts to develop between them, a deep respect between skilled warriors as well as something so much more. He knew that she felt something for him as well on some level, but exactly how deeply those feelings ran he wasn’t quite certain yet…or didn’t want to know.

They had flirted here and there, mostly her trying to get under his cowl and he giving it right back to her in order to keep her off balanced and unaware of his growing feelings for her. He had foolishly thought that they’d had all the time in the world, time to get around to telling her how he felt about her once he’d gotten up the nerve to finally admit it to himself. 

Staring at her now, though, he found that time may have just about run out for them.

XXX

_“Do you really think you can beat an Amazon?” she asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow._

_“Even Amazons have a weakness or two that can be exploited,” he evenly responded._

_A smirk curled her lips, her blue eyes practically gleaming with interest. She raised her arms up, prepared for a heated battle with the famed bat of Gotham. “Prove it,” she practically purred._

_Before she had realized what had happened, Batman had her face down on the training mat, her arm pinned behind her with his knee pressing into her back. His breath was hot blasts against her ear as he leaned in close to her._

_“Even an Amazon Princess as powerful and beautiful as you has weaknesses,” he huskily said in her ear._

_He abruptly flipped her onto her back, keeping her pinned to the ground with his weight. As he gazed into her impossibly blue eyes, he suddenly realized the very real danger that he was in when it came to Diana._

_He could’ve so easily gotten lost in those incredible blue eyes, in that exquisite face, her lips. He felt a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss her that had seemed to well up out of nowhere, so unexpected and so unwanted._

_He already had everything in life that he needed – a mansion, money beyond imagining, a playboy image and a city that was his to protect. Everything in his life was just as he had wanted it, everything fitting so neatly into compartments of his making and choosing._

_Love was messy…complicated. Love with Diana would be…disastrous. Or at least that’s what he’d told himself._

_She was a good friend, a close colleague. A relationship with a teammate would only cause headaches, upsetting the controlled balance that he fought so hard to maintain in his life. It would be beyond his ability to control, too many extraneous factors to account for._

_“Are you going to let me up or are you just going to keep staring at me?”_

_He mentally shook himself, forcing back the unwanted longing for her. “That was lesson number one,” he told her, his voice rough like sandpaper as he finally got up and extended a hand to her. “Do you think you can handle lesson number two?”_

_Ignoring is offered hand, Diana got to her feet, a fierce look in her eye and a scowl on her beautiful face. He fought back the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth, refusing to allow it to fully form despite his fascination with her._

_“You will find that I am more than you can handle,” she coyly replied._

Batman suddenly awoke, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. The memory of his first training session with Diana brought a fleeting smile to his face. It had been in that next breath that he had unexpectedly found himself on his back staring up at her as she leaned over him, a smug grin of victory or revenge on her face, he wasn’t certain which.

She had proven to be an impressive opponent over the months since then, a training partner the likes of which he’d never met. He had never met a more worthy challenge than Wonder Woman, her skill and grace always managing to amaze him. 

He had always appreciated her ability to fight, her strength and drive very impressive, but through their training sessions together, he had gained an even deeper sense of respect for her as well as something he hadn’t expected – love.

He truly loved her, had unknowingly lost his heart to her along the way.

Gazing at her now, Bruce drew a deep breath, finding some small measure of comfort in the slow steady rise and fall of her chest letting him know that she was still alive, still fighting deep down inside. Even though broken on the outside, he knew her spirit was strong on the inside. Every hour, every minute that slipped by brought him that much more hope that she would survive this.

It had been several hours since his almost argument with Clark, giving him plenty of time to think. He had been truthful when he had told him that he would fight for any one of the League members lying in this bed now, but they both knew that he would fight hardest for Diana.

Rubbing his eyes, he was thankful that Clark hadn’t pushed the issue, delving into a topic that he was not ready to discuss with anyone. He knew that he loved Diana more than he had ever loved another woman, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was ready to admit it out loud, ready to do something about it.

Too many obstacles stood in their way, too many reasons why it would never work. Could he risk a close friendship like they shared for something that could only cause more pain and heartache in the end? 

And yet watching her here…now, he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her, of her never knowing how much he loved her. He would never know her touch, her intimate kisses or the heated moan of his name on her lips as they made love if he lost her.

He hated how Diana made him want to lose control and yet he longed so desperately for her that he could hardly breathe at times. He growled softly under her breath. If she lived through this, he knew he was going to have to either let her in or let her go forever. They couldn’t continue this pointless dance that tiptoed around their true feelings for one another.

Just then, alarms began going off, blaring wildly and striking panic in the Batman’s heart. Turning to the monitor, he watched in horror as Diana’s heart rate abruptly flat-lined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them (Really?? Superman and Wonder Woman??)
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’m pretty clueless about the ins and outs of the Justice League Universe, but hope to learn along the way. Please forgive any mistakes that come through along the way. My sole focus in writing this is to just explore the love between Batman and Wonder Woman, nothing more exciting than that I’m afraid.   
> So for all the die-hards out there, please don’t criticize me too harshly! And if you don’t like how I wrote Superman, please forgive that too. I’m still trying to figure him out. 

Chapter 3

Batman leapt to his feet as Dr. Bennett and his staff raced into the infirmary, their expressions grim yet determined. He swiftly moved aside as the team circled around Diana’s bed, his cape swirling around his boots as Dr. Bennett shouted orders and grabbed supplies in order to save Diana’s life.

Bruce backed out of the way, wanting to make sure they had plenty of room to work and yet felt such an overwhelming need to be near her. He stared at the bed where she laid, catching glimpses of her here and there between the emergency team shifting and furiously working to save her life once more.

Icy tendrils of fear wrapped tightly around his heart as he waited in breathless anticipation. He was terrified of losing her, of her never being a part of his life ever again. The horrifying stark reality of watching the one he loved teetering so precariously on the cusp of death coiled his insides even tighter than it already was nearly taking him to his knees. 

He hadn’t felt this way...this twisted and raw and broken inside since…since…

Suddenly, all of the reasons as to why he couldn’t tell her how he felt, all of the seemingly legitimate fears of actually letting her into his very private world all seemed so very foolish, suddenly so inconsequential to the bleak reality of losing her forever.

The sound of the infirmary door being slammed open pulled him from his tormented thoughts. He didn’t bother turning. He knew who it was. Besides, he feared if he took his eyes off of her, she’d suddenly be gone, disappearing from sight and slipping through his fingers forever.

The fragility of life had never hit him so hard as it did now, reminding him of the last time that the gruesome reality of life had roared in his face like a deadly lion in that dark alley so many years ago when he’d lost his parents.

“What happened?” Clark demanded, his voice sharp and edged with the fear Bruce was battling.

“I’m not sure,” he rasped, his focus solely on Diana as he clenched and unclenched his fists in helpless frustration. “She was fine one moment and then…” his voice suddenly broke off. “I don’t know.”

Clark cast a sidelong glance at his friend standing rigidly beside him, his every muscle coiled tight as a spring as if about to race headlong into a deadly battle. He placed a sympathetic hand on Bruce’s shoulder, surprised when he didn’t shrug him off.

“Come on, Diana,” Bruce whispered under his breath. “Don’t do this.”

It felt like an eternity of waiting and watching, hoping and willing her to pull through this…this nightmare that was playing out before them. Every hammer of his heart reminded him that he was alive while Diana struggled and fought to keep hers beating.

The team suddenly stopped working, Bruce and Clark both holding a collective breath as Dr. Bennett slowly turned and made his way to them. Bruce’s eyes immediately searched his face for answers, relieved at least to that the monitors were recording signs of life in her once more.

“What happened?” Bruce demanded with a growl. “Is she going to be alright?”

“Her blood pressure suddenly plummeted, but I believe I have her stabilized at least for now,” he informed them. 

“For now?” Bruce snapped, feelings of utter helplessness clawing painfully at his heart.

“It’s like I said before,” Dr. Bennett gravely shook his head. “The next forty-eight hours are going to be very rocky. If we can get her through that time, I think she stands a better chance of surviving this.”

Clark could practically feel Bruce tensing even more beside him, his anger and frustration rolling off of him in heated waves that made him internally cringe. He understood his violent emotions all too well. He was feeling it too.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Clark softly said.

The doctor nodded before exiting, leaving them alone with Diana again. Clark’s eyes wandered to his friend fighting for her life. He felt tears pool in his eyes against his will. He couldn’t stand the thought of her in this condition, so broken and barely alive.

“This is wrong,” Clark angrily stated. “It never should’ve been her. She’s not supposed to die, Bruce.”

Batman turned to face his friend, not the least bit surprised to see Clark’s face wet with tears. Superman always was the more emotional one in the League, carrying his heart on his sleeve. Forever the boy scout with the good heart…so unlike himself.

“Diana is not going to die,” Bruce growled fiercely. “She’s going to pull through this.”

“We almost lost her just now, Bruce,” Clark snapped. “Or are you so emotionally stunted you can’t even see it or accept the fact. You’re in love with her, but can’t even admit that.”

Bruce glared at him, doing his best to hold back the stinging retort dancing on his tongue about it being none of his damned business. His chest was almost heaving with his anger and worry for Diana, his need to release the aggression that was building inside becoming almost unbearable.

“I have to go check with J’onn to see if he’s found anything yet,” his steely response was sharp, his tone clearly stating back off. 

“How long are you going to run, Bruce?” Clark pressed as Batman turned to leave. “You can’t even admit it to me. What makes you think you’ll ever be able to tell her how you feel?”

Bruce gritted his teeth, his anger flaring hotly. He spun on his heel to face the Man of Steel, his nostrils flaring. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because I care about Diana,” he spat out.

Before Bruce could respond, J’onn entered the infirmary to find Batman and Superman in a standoff. “How’s Diana?” he asked. “I heard there was an emergency alert in the medical bay. Is she alright?”

“She’s stable for the moment again,” Clark replied with a frown, finally breaking eye contact with Batman to acknowledge the Martian Manhunter.

J’onn quickly picked up on the anger simmering between the two, the suffocating tension that permeated the room. Even though close, Batman and Superman had their heated arguments at times. He sensed this one involved the Amazon Princess. He knew they both felt deeply when it came to her, each very protective over her, but one loved her more, loved her differently. 

“Were you able to discover anything about the weapon yet?” Bruce asked, thankful for the diversion.

The Martian Manhunter slowly shook his head. “Regrettably no nothing yet, but I’m still working on it,” he admitted. “It’s going to take some time.”

“Unfortunately, Diana doesn’t have it,” Bruce snorted, turning away from his teammates to return to Diana’s side.

“He’s taking this very hard,” J’onn observed.

“Yes, he is,” Clark agreed. “More than I had ever expected.”

“He loves her,” J’onn softly replied watching as the Batman pulled a chair close to Diana’s bed. “Has for a very long time.”

Clark’s chest tightened with the Manhunter’s words. Why did it bother him so much that Bruce was in love with Diana? Rumors had been floating around for months that there was more than just friendship between the two superheroes, but nothing ever came of it so Clark had just ignored it after a while. Now, though, it was painfully obvious and it annoyed the hell out of him.

“You don’t agree?” J’onn asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied Superman’s irritated expression.

“No, I agree,” he murmured. “I just don’t like it.”

“And why would that be?” he questioned the Man of Steel. “You love her, but not quite like he does.”

“I know, but he’ll only end up hurting her if he pursues this,” Clark stated, his tone laced with icy jealousy. “His cold brooding world will only crush her spirit and break her heart.”

“I think Diana is just what he needs,” J’onn told him. “She’s one of the few who can truly handle him and his temperamental ways, the only one who can stand up to him and he accepts it.”

“That may be, but I don’t want her getting hurt by him,” Superman said, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched Bruce.

“Diana is a strong woman,” he reminded him. “She is more than capable of taking care of herself as well as the reclusive Batman.”

Clark knew in his heart that what J’onn was saying was true, but he didn’t want to admit it or accept it. For some reason, he just couldn’t get past the fact that Diana was the one that Bruce was in love with or that she quite possibly loved him in return.

“I need to head back to my tests on that Akusu weapon,” J’onn informed him. “I’ll let the League members know how she’s doing.”

“Thanks, J’onn,” Clark replied with a heavy sigh.

Clark stood there watching Bruce and Diana for several long moments before finally leaving the infirmary. If Bruce truly wanted to be with Diana, then he was going to have to get through him first to do it.

XXX

Bruce stared at his laptop screen reviewing the data that J’onn had been able to upload about the weapon the Akusu had used on Diana. The technology was highly advanced, its affect obviously devastating.

He paused to glance at her over the top of his laptop, needing to see her steady breaths with his own eyes. He knew the monitors were there tracking her life signs, but he needed to see it for himself.

He watched her for a few moments before finally tearing his gaze away from her. It was like a knife to his heart to have to see her like this and yet he couldn’t stand the thought of not being near her. He didn’t want her to be alone, to open her eyes and not be there.

Unfortunately since the attack yesterday, she looked even worse, not better if that was even possible. Dr. Bennett had been in several times since her heart had stopped to see her as well as just about every other League member, almost every single one of them leaving with tears in their eyes.

He had always known how well loved Diana was within the League, the utmost respect that they had held for her, but seeing it demonstrated now had somehow made his love for her that much stronger, that much harder to continue to ignore.

She truly was an amazing woman, someone who only deserved the best…which he was pretty certain wasn’t him. And yet, the love he had witnessed burning in her eyes when she looked at him still never ceased to astound him. It was inconceivable that an immortal goddess like her could find any redeeming worth in someone such as him, someone so cold and outwardly cruel.

She had somehow managed to see past all of his defense mechanisms, all the entrenched ways that he had put in place over the years to protect himself and keep everyone at arm’s length. For some incomprehensible reason, it never seemed to work with her no matter how hard he tried to keep her at bay, no matter how callous and clipped he was with her.

She always came back, a smile on her beautiful face and that same love in her brilliant blue eyes.

Except now…now, she might not be coming back to him at all this time. Though this wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help the guilt that swam in his gut at not being able to keep her safe, not getting to her quick enough. 

The overwhelming helplessness that sitting here with her hour after hour watching her fight for her life created was unbearable. How much worse would it be to be physically involved with her? Of waking every morning to her in his arms and that beautiful smile that made his heart stutter in his chest only to lose her to something like this?

How would he be able to cope?

It was already next to unbearable now since she had managed to steal his heart. How much more painful would it be once he gave her his love in return, once he’d had a chance to taste the incredible pleasure that she could no doubt give him?

Bruce tried to focus once more on his computer screen only to find the images blurred through a curtain of unwanted tears once more. Only she could reduce him to this emotional mess, only one able to bring moisture to eyes that hadn’t shed tears in more years than he could remember.

Only her. Only Diana.

With a frown, he began angrily punching buttons, furious with himself for allowing a woman to get to him like this. But she wasn’t just any ordinary woman. She was an Amazon goddess and she had managed to lasso his heart against his will.

The sound of the infirmary doors opening again caused him to stiffen and growl under his breath. He just wanted to be left alone with her, the constant sting of superhero visitors trying to force him to make conversation stirring his anger even more than it already was. 

He was in no mood to talk to anyone, wanting to just be left alone with her and his dark brooding thoughts. He sighed heavily as he forced himself to look up and acknowledge the new visitor. He was relieved to find J’onn making his way to him, a tray of food in his hands.

“Any change?” J’onn asked as he set the tray of food down on a nearby table before pulling up a chair to sit beside the Batman.

“No,” Bruce stated, turning his attention back to his laptop. “But the constant parade of visitors has been annoying as hell.”

J’onn smiled at his irritable remark that was so Batman. “I’m surprised anyone would have the nerve to even approach with the terrifying Batman keeping watch over her.”

Batman allowed a slight smile to reach his lips despite his best efforts, the Martian Manhunter’s teasing tone almost soothing to his frayed nerves at the moment. “I think I must be losing my edge,” he grumbled.

J’onn chuckled softly. “I highly doubt that,” he shook his head in disagreement. “Not the fearsome Dark Knight of Gotham.”

Batman smiled again at his words, not one that reached his eyes anyways, but it was there nonetheless. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, the soft beeps of numerous monitors and the steady dripping of the IV the only sounds.

J’onn could practically feel the Batman’s heartache, the pain that he was feeling eating away at him. He didn’t need his telepathic abilities to know he was hurting though he tried his best to hide it. “I brought you something to eat,” J’onn finally offered.

“Thank you,” Batman tightly replied. “I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat something. You haven’t eaten anything since you and Superman brought Diana back to the Watchtower,” he reminded him. “You need to keep up your strength. We can’t have you felling ill as well.”

“Thank you for your concern, J’onn, but I’ll be fine once Diana opens her eyes.”

His voice held no anger, only exhaustion and worry now. He continued to review the information J’onn had sent him, ignoring his concerned stare. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with the Martian Manhunter too. Clark had already made his foul mood that much more foul, the war raging inside that much stronger.

“You know there is no shame in admitting that you love someone,” J’onn softly said. “It is not a sign of weakness to allow another into our hearts. It can only make us that much stronger.”

Batman kept his gaze locked on his computer as he fought the never-ending battle inside between heart and mind, logic and love, the bat and the man. “It is if it leads to the one you love being hurt because of who you are or what you do,” he finally said to him.

“Diana being here has nothing to do with you, Batman,” he reminded him.

“I know that, but what about the next time or the time after that?” he snapped, his anger warming his voice once more. “Everyone who I let get close to me gets hurt. I can’t risk losing her too. I won’t.”

“First of all, Diana isn’t just anyone. She’s an immortal goddess whose strength rivals that of Superman’s,” he told him. “Second of all, don’t you think that you should let Diana decide the risks herself instead of making the decision for the both of you?”

“It’s better this way, J’onn,” he bit out. “It’s safer for her.”

“Safer how? She’s already fight for her life,” he pointed out. “Is it safer for her not knowing that you love her in return? Diana still got hurt yesterday regardless. Are you that willing to let her die without ever knowing what love in the man’s world is all about or would it be better if she found it with someone else?”

Bruce clenched his jaw, the thought of another man touching her or making love to her causing jealous rage to suddenly pound through his veins, making it difficult to even think straight. He’d never be able to stand by and watch her with another man.

“Maybe she deserves someone better,” he finally said.

J’onn sighed heavily as he watched his friend, wishing there was something he could say to help Batman see how very wrong he was. “There are not many men more noble, more compassionate at heart or more deserving of love than you, my friend. Just think about it,” he told him as he stood to his feet and moved to leave.

He almost reached the door when a sudden soft voice suddenly brought him a stop. “Thank you, J’onn.”

The Martian Manhunter turned and smiled. “You are more than welcome.”

He watched as Batman returned to his laptop, hoping that he wouldn’t wait to tell Diana how he felt once she woke…if she ever opened her eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them (Really?? Superman and Wonder Woman??)
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I’m pretty clueless about the ins and outs of the Justice League Universe, but hope to learn along the way. Please forgive any mistakes that come through along the way. My sole focus in writing this is to just explore the love between Batman and Wonder Woman, nothing more exciting than that I’m afraid.   
> So for all the die-hards out there, please don’t criticize me too harshly! And if you don’t like how I wrote Superman, please forgive that too. I’m still trying to figure him out. 

Chapter 4

“…been five days…”

“…give…more time…her fever…finally broke…”

“Bruce…is your problem?”

“…none of your business, Clark.”

“Diana, is my business…”

“Why don’t you go back to Lois and leave me alone,” Batman spat out.

“Bruce…”

Both men turned sharply at the raspy sound of the Batman’s name from the woman lying in the bed several feet away from them. “Diana,” Bruce breathlessly murmured, his throat clenching at the sight of her looking back at him with those gorgeous blue eyes.

They both moved to either side of her bed, beyond relieved to see her finally awake after the last several days of hell, of not knowing whether she would live or die. It had been one of the worst, one of the longest weeks of their lives especially after the high fever she spiked that lasted a couple of days.

Diana fought to keep her eyes open, desperate to learn what had happened, what her two friends were arguing about. She felt like she had been run over by a freight train...more than once. She groaned as she tried to sit up, pain raking through every fiber of her being.

“Easy,” Bruce cautioned, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder to keep her from getting up. “You aren’t going anywhere any time soon, Diana.”

Superman took her fingers in his, squeezing them gently and being careful of her broken wrist. “You gave us all quite a bad scare, Di,” he told her.

“What…happened…”

They both watched as she swiftly slipped back into the arms of unconsciousness before either of them could answer, their hearts sinking once more. At least she had woken for a few moments, giving them both hope that she was finally turning a corner.

Bruce’s heart was still racing as he stared at her. Diana had woken, her only word his name. Not Clark’s, not any other person’s name. Only him. The crushing weight he had felt inside suddenly seemed just a little lighter than it had since Diana was injured. She was finally going to make it through this.

He was relieved that he had stood firm in his daily arguments with Clark about what to do with Diana. Clark wanted to notify her mother, Hippolyta, about what had happened to her, but Bruce had adamantly refused.

They had the best technology and staff money could buy on board the Watchtower taking care of her now. Besides, there was no need upsetting Diana’s mother until they knew more about her condition.

In all honesty, though, Bruce feared Hippolyta whisking Diana away from them and back to Themyscira where no man was allowed to set foot. He couldn’t allow that to happen, couldn’t accept not seeing her, making sure that she was taken care of. 

Batman looked up to see Clark staring at Diana as well, his face a mixture of sadness and relief. Clark had never shown any romantic interest in Diana, nothing beyond close friendship. They seemed more like brother and sister than lovers. Was he upset that Diana had said his name and not Clark’s when she had finally woken?

Clark was his closest friend, but he was not about to let him win Diana’s heart if that’s what he truly wanted.

“At least she opened her eyes,” Clark finally said, breaking the awkward silence that hung between them like a heavy curtain. His voice had entirely lost the heat that it had just held, replaced now with relief, hope. 

“It’s definitely a good sign,” Bruce agreed as he stared at Diana, thankful that a couple of her bruises were beginning to fade a little. Since the attack, even more had appeared making him wonder if she would ever look like herself again.

“Bruce, I know you are in love with Diana,” he said, his voice calmer than it had been earlier.

Clark had put off this conversation long enough. Now that they knew that Diana might finally be taking a turn for the better, he wanted to know where Bruce stood with her. He had to know for his own peace of mind.

“I don’t want to discuss it, Clark,” Bruce tightly replied, refusing to meet the Man of Steel’s intense probing gaze.

“I do,” he countered. “Are you going to pursue a relationship with her?”

“Like I said before, it’s none of your business,” Bruce coolly stated, moving away from the bed to the makeshift office he had setup in the infirmary. It had been his home since Diana had arrived here.

“And like I said before, Diana is my business,” he replied, his anger rising once more. “I don’t want to see my best friend getting hurt by you.”

“I don’t want her to get hurt either,” he agreed, opening his laptop.

“Well, it looks like we at least agree on one thing when it comes to Diana,” Clark snapped.

“What does or does not happen between Diana and me does not concern you,” he told him again, refusing to make eye contact with him as he began to type.

Clark appraised him for a long moment, folding his arms against his chest. “Bruce, I know you have a very hard time letting people get close to you,” he continued. “I don’t want you to let Diana in just to push her away and crush her later. She’s never been a real relationship with a man before.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Bruce scowled, finally turning to look at him. “I don’t want her to get hurt either. Besides, it doesn’t matter what my feelings are when it comes to her.”

Superman was stunned by Bruce’s response. It was more than he thought he’d get from the reclusive Batman. In all honesty, he thought this argument might come to blows. And it still might.

Clark appraised him with a deep frown on his face. Bruce was dancing around the issue, refusing to confess his feelings for Diana. Did he just not want to admit it or was there something more to it than that?

“What about Diana?” Superman asked. “Did you ever think about how she might feel or what she might want?”

“I’m trying to keep her safe,” Bruce growled, leaping to his feet, his hands clenched tightly at his side. “It’s not safe around me. We both know that, Clark. Her safety and happiness is all that matters. 

“Isn’t that what you want along? To keep her away from me? Isn’t that why you’re here hammering me with questions about my feelings for her? Or is it because you want her for yourself?”

Clark stared at him, stunned by his heated outburst. It wasn’t his anger that had surprised him. He knew he had been rapidly pushing him to the edge with his questions, but it was his words. Bruce had obviously already thought through this, analyzed all of the options and variables of having a relationship with her.

“Bruce, I…”

Before Superman could respond further, a sudden interruption cut their argument short as J’onn’s haunting voice came on over the speaker in the infirmary. “Superman, you are needed immediately,” he announced. “The Akusu are preparing for another attack. They will be here within minutes.”

Batman felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise with the unexpected news. He had thought that they had handled the Akusu fairly well, making it more than clear they would be dealt with and stopped at all cost.

“Stay here with her,” Superman said as he ran from the infirmary.

“No problem,” Batman muttered under his breath as he settled down in his chair by her bed once more.

As much as he hated missing out on a chance to make the Akusu pay for what they had done to Diana, he didn’t want to leave her side. Even though she had opened her eyes for a brief fleeting moment, he still couldn’t shake the overwhelming fear of losing her that clung to him like a second skin.

He wouldn’t be happy until she was up and around again, hear her flirtatious comments or see that beautiful smile lighting up her face. Until then, he didn’t plan on going anywhere.

XXX

Bruce stared at the screen of his laptop, a scowl taking shape. After analyzing and reanalyzing the unusual weapon they had confiscated from the Akusu, he was still unable to figure out what exactly they had done to Diana.

Her super healing abilities had yet to return, keeping her a prisoner in here and in continued danger since the attack. It was beyond frustrating having to watch her suffer day after day, being forced to heal at a normal human rate.

If he could find a way to restore her healing ability, she’d recover in a matter of days instead of weeks to months like she was forced to do now. She was going to need long term care at this rate and he was more than determined to make sure that she received the very best.

Batman leapt to his feet as a sudden blast jolted the entire Watchtower. He ran to the nearby window to see six small spaceships headed straight for them, weapons firing.

He watched as Superman and Green Lantern flew out to intercept them. A volley of shots bombarded the Watchtower causing it to shudder and shake, but held firm much to his extreme relief. Even though durable, he didn’t know how much the Watchtower could actually take and he definitely didn’t want to find out now with Diana’s life still hanging precariously in the balance.

He watched as Green Lantern ducked and rolled, a beam of light shooting forth from his ring like a bright green ray of sunlight encompassing the small spacecraft. He swung it around and around as it was captured by a lasso, hurtling it deep into space and safely away from them.

Superman raced for the second one, punching it repeatedly and creating a horrific hole in the shuttle’s metal while a third one made for the Watchtower. Batman immediately grabbed hold of the wall to brace himself as it rocked with the energy blasts. The Watchtower swiftly began returning fire as the Martian Manhunter flew out to join in the battle.

Bruce cast a glance at Diana, making sure that she was still alright. IV bags swung back and forth from the force of the blasts, but otherwise she was seemed thankfully unaware of the attack.

The Watchtower fired again, destroying one of the alien ships. He could hear Wally cheering in his commlink, alerting him to the fact that the Flash was the one behind the controls. While relieved that the Akusu was now focusing their attack on them instead of on earth this time, he was worried about damage to the Watchtower or Diana getting hurt even worse than she already was.

Peering out the window to the right, Batman’s attention was immediately captured by what he saw. Growling under his breath, he braced himself again.

“Wally, to the right!” he yelled into his commlink. “Huge spacecraft approaching.

A string of mumbled profanities flowed through the Batman’s commlink from Wally’s side of the communication system as the large ship opened fire on them. Batman was suddenly thrown back away from the window by the force of the blast, knocking the wind from his lungs as tables and chair crashed down around him.

He quickly scrambled to his feet before racing to Diana’s side. He grabbed hold of the bed railing as the Watchtower took one hit after another causing the ceiling to suddenly begin to crack and crumble above them.

Batman quickly threw himself over Diana, spreading his cape and using his body to protect her from the falling debris. He could feel bits of rubble showering down upon them as the room shook from the repeated beating the Watchtower was taking.

It seemed like hours, but he knew it had only been several long minutes before things suddenly seemed to settle once more. He finally opened his eyes and pulled back a little, being careful to keep the debris off of Diana.

He found himself staring at her beautiful face, her lips just a scant couple of inches away from his. Even as bruised and broken as she was, she still managed to steal his breath away. His tongue darted out to slip along his lips, his throat suddenly a desert with being this close to her.

Bruce ran his hand through her soft raven hair, silently willing her to open her eyes and say his name again. He needed her to be alright again, to be his and yet could he really let her into his dark violent world?

He quickly banished his feelings for the Amazon to the furthest reaches of his heart. He had to stop this, had to keep these heated emotions at bay. It would be better for everyone if he had never fallen in love with her. But a part of him knew it was too late. He was far too gone to ever turn back now.

And yet he had to try.

Forcing himself to pull away from her, he carefully wiped the fallen debris off of his cape. Moving to the window, Batman was relieved to see that the Akusu were finally gone. He was concerned about the amount of damage they had done to the Watchtower. He feared it wouldn’t be able to handle another attack like that any time soon.

He finally turned away from the window to take in the amount of damage the infirmary had sustained. There were several broken monitors and computers, table and chairs overturned. Deep cracks spread like spider webs covered the ceiling causing him to fear even more for Diana’s safety. 

It was no longer safe being here, not when the ceiling could crumble down on top of them.

He was going to have to come up with a new plan for her. But what concerned him even more was why the Akusu had purposefully targeted them this time instead of earth. What did they want…or who?

XXX

“That should hold it for the time being,” Green Lantern informed him, lowering his ring as he admired his handiwork on the ceiling.

“Thank you, Lantern,” Batman said. “Where’s Superman? I need to talk to him.”

“Interrogating one of the Akusu he was able to capture,” he informed the Dark Knight as he glanced at his friend still lying unconscious in the bed before them. His heart was heavy with worry for her. It was disconcerting to see the Amazon warrior fighting for her life like this.

“What?” Batman snapped. “He was able to capture one?”

“Yes, he’s with him now,” Lantern replied, turning his attention back to the Batman. “He’s trying to find out why they’re attacking us.”

“I need to talk to him right away,” he told him. “Stay with Diana until I return.”

Green Lantern watched as Batman raced from the room, wondering what had gotten into him. Of course, when it came to Batman, it was very difficult to say. He knew his friend was beside himself with worry about Wonder Woman, confirming the rumors of something more going on between them.

He just hoped it worked out for them.

XXX

“Why did you attack us?” Superman demanded for what felt like the hundredth time without receiving a response. “I can do this all day so you had better start giving me answers.”

The Akusu warrior stood stone-faced, his bright red eyes staring straight ahead at nothing and refusing to answer. His pale green scale-like skin was beaded with sweat under the hot lights of the room, but he refused to divulge any information about the purpose behind their two attacks.

Approaching the prisoner holding area, Batman could hear Superman’s voice echoing down the hall. His anger and frustration hung thickly in the air.

“Because of you, my friend is lying unconscious in a bed fighting for her life,” he heard Clark yell.

Bruce hoped Cark didn’t rip the alien to shreds before they could get some valuable information from him that could help save Diana’s life. They hadn’t been able to discover anything on their own yet about the weapon they had used that neutralized her powers.

Peering through the window, he saw the Akusu warrior standing tall and proud, unblinking and obviously unwilling to talk if Clark’s rising anger was any indication. Gray fluid oozed freely from a deep wound in his shoulder, likely the alien equivalent of blood.

He could tell from his red eyes that the alien was in pain, but at that point his compassion was almost nonexistent. What they had done to Diana was unforgiveable.

“I do have ways of getting the answers that I want,” Superman threatened with a deadly calm that surprised even Bruce. He knew, though, when it came to the people Clark cared deeply about, he could be almost as ruthless as the rest of them…which was why he wanted to be sure Clark didn’t start removing extremities to before they got what they needed.

He had to admit, though, he wasn’t too far away from storming in there and beating the information out of the Akusu himself. It almost scared him to know that for Diana there was nothing that he wouldn’t do, no limits to his need to avenge her or do whatever was necessary to save her.

For her, he would do anything…even give his life.

With a swift movement that startled even him, Superman was suddenly behind the Akusu, picking him up and lifting him off the ground in a chokehold. “Tell me what you want!” he sneered. “Why do you keep attacking us?”

Batman quickly entered the reinforced holding room, not to stop Clark, but to get the information Diana so desperately needed. Clark’s eyes narrowed at the sudden appearance of the Batman, hoping he wasn’t here to try and stop him. He knew the Bat couldn’t even if he wanted to.

“You better start talking,” Bruce sneered. “I can’t guarantee what my friend here will do to you if you don’t tell us what we want to know. And once he starts, I can’t stop him. No one can.”

Clark was more than relieved Batman had sided with him on this. He had a feeling he would. He hadn’t really doubted he would since this involved Diana, but the Batman was very unpredictable at best. He never knew from one moment to the next which Batman or which Bruce he was going to be dealing with.

The Akusu warrior’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for air and revealing three rows of deadly teeth. Gray goo continued to run down his chest from the open wound as his feet dangled off the floor.

Batman’s hand slipped to his utility belt, pulling a razor sharp batarang free. He slowly closed the distance between them, his jaw clenching and unclenching with the rage running wildly through him now.

Coming to a stop before the alien, Batman lightly dragged his batarang along the Akusu’s chest, the gray liquid dripping over it. “You either tell me what I need to know to help my friend or I will personally fillet you bit by bit and send your pieces back to your home plant in a very small bag.”

The Akusu could no longer hide his fear as he visibly shuddered with the Batman’s threat. “We…we were sent to retrieve your warrior,” he finally admitted, his voice a wheezing gasp with Superman’s chokehold on him.

Bruce felt his stomach instantly plummet into his boots as fear rose like icy tendrils. “Which warrior?”

“The Amazon,” he rasped.

Clark immediately tightened his grip on the Akusu’s throat, a sneer twisting his face now. “What do you want with her?” he roared.

“Our leader wants her…for himself,” he gasped. “He’d heard of her beauty and strength.”

“So you try to kill her in your first attack?” Batman growled fiercely, his grip on his batarang tightening even more in an effort to keep from using it on their prisoner.

“We were just trying to capture her…but you got to her first.”

“What did you do to her?” Batman glowered darkly, his visage terrifying.

“We…we didn’t do anything to her.”

“What did you do to the Amazon?” Bruce yelled.

His voice was sharp as razors and as menacing as anything Clark had ever heard or seen from him before. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if he began slicing away at the alien at any moment. At this point, he wasn’t certain he’d even try to stop him.

“Our weapons are meant to paralyze only…that’s all…I don’t know what you are talking about.”

It was clear from the confused panic that suddenly filled his face and voice that he didn’t understand or know about Diana’s loss of her powers. It obviously wasn’t meant to be a direct affect of their alien technology. Batman took a step back as he glared at him.

“Escort him back to his planet,” he told Superman before pointing the batarang directly into the Akusu’s chest, the point digging in to the scale-like flesh and drawing more gray fluid. “And tell your leader…the Amazon is not his to have and if he tries to take her again, we will come to your planet and slaughter your people.”

With that, Batman abruptly turned and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 5

Batman stood before the window in the infirmary beside Diana’s bed, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out at the billions upon billions of stars shining brightly back at him. The view from up here in the Watchtower never ceased to amaze him or make him realize how small he truly was, how insignificant. 

And yet, he still fought to make a difference despite the overwhelming odds against him, despite his lack of meta powers. He had to. He had avowed to protect those who could not protect themselves, to defeat evil at every turn no matter the personal cost to himself. It was something that had become a living breathing part of him, a lifelong sworn duty, a self-inflicted sentence that he had placed on himself.

He’d never stop or give it up. No one could make him give up what he knew was in his heart, what he had promised his parents at their grave so many years ago. Not even for her.

Without even turning around, Bruce knew he was there in the infirmary with him even though he had entered as silently as if he were a ghost.

“I really thought you were going to slice him to shreds,” his voice suddenly cut through the bleak darkness that seemed to press in around the room.

“I almost did,” Bruce softly admitted, his tone grim as he continued to stare out the window.

Clark couldn’t be certain, but he thought there was almost a trace of regret in his steely voice. Almost. “I wouldn’t have stopped you,” Superman confessed as he came to a stop at the foot of Diana’s bed. Her still, silent form stung his heart.

“That’s what worries me,” he thoughtfully brooded.

“The threat about slaughtering the Akusu if they attacked again was a nice touch,” Clark said, trying to lighten his dark mood.

“Liked that?” Bruce asked with a hint of bitter amusement. “I’m not so sure it was just an empty threat. There was a part of me that wanted to do it.”

“Bruce, it’s not always a bad thing to allow yourself to feel something,” Clark told him.

“It is if it causes you to lose yourself…your focus, your values.”

“I can say with all certainty that you are nowhere near losing yourself, Bruce,” Clark reassured him with a shake of his head. “Just because you love Diana doesn’t mean you’re soft or any less intimidating. It just means you have a heart. You’re human. Love can only make us stronger…better in the end.”

The words were hauntingly familiar to J’onn’s, strength coming from love, from allowing someone into his heart. But his heart was no place anyone as beautiful and pure and good as Diana ever deserved to be. It felt as if being in his world would taint her somehow; cause an ugly blemish on her beautiful soul. 

That didn’t seem to keep him from still wanting her, though.

Silence fell between them making Clark wonder if he would even acknowledge what he’d said to him. Just as he was about to say something more, Bruce finally responded.

“I’m taking Diana to Wayne Manor,” Bruce abruptly announced, refusing to discuss his feelings any further with him.

Superman immediately frowned, stunned by the unexpected news. “You can’t be serious?”

“Dead,” he bluntly stated. “She’s no longer safe here, Clark, and you know it. She’s a sitting target if the Akusu decide to attack again. I don’t know if the Watchtower can handle another attack and I don’t want to take that chance.”

“And she won’t be in your home?”

“They don’t know my true identity,” he reminded him. “I can keep her safe there.”

“There has to be another way to keep her safe,” Clark scowled. “What about…”

“Hippolyta?” Batman cut in as he spun around to face him, his black cape swirling with his movement and creating an even more menacing air about him. Clark could see an arched eyebrow even with his dark mask on.

“Yes, Hippolyta,” Clark told him. “She has every right to know what happened to her daughter.”

“She’ll whisk her away to Themyscira and we’ll never see her again,” he ground out, terrified by the thought. “You know we’re not allowed to set foot on their island. Besides, do you really think Hippolyta will let Diana return after what ‘Man’s World’ did to her daughter?”

Clark knew he had a good point, but he hated to admit it. He didn’t know why the idea of Diana recovering at Bruce’s mansion bothered him so much, but it did. Was he afraid that this would just push them that much closer to each other?

“Look, you know I’m right about this, Clark,” he pressed. “Alfred will help take care of her and I’ll have the best doctors checking on her every day.”

“Alfred?” Clark repeated, his tone skeptical. This time it was his turn to cock an eyebrow of cynicism.

“Yes, Alfred,” Bruce frowned. “He’s fixed me up more times than I can remember.”

“This isn’t a skinned up knee, Bruce,” Clark exclaimed, pointing at the Amazon lying unconscious in the bed beside them. “Look at her. Diana is going to need extensive care that could take months unless we can find a way to reverse what they did to her.”

“I know,” he softly said, casting a glance at her. “I will do whatever I need to do to make sure she gets better.”

“And what about Gotham?” he shot back. “Are you prepared to turn your back on Gotham to take care of her?” Clark knew he finally had him there. He’d never turn away from the city he loved…not even for her.

“I won’t be turning my back on Gotham. I can take care of her and still protect my city,” he insisted. “Nightwing has been covering for me while I’ve been here at the Watchtower. He can help me keep an eye on things.”

Clark released a ragged breath as his gaze fell on Diana, a thousand thoughts and arguments racing through his mind, but in the end he knew Bruce was right. He had the ability to take care of her like she needed, had the resources to keep her safe without exposing her location.

“Clark, you can come visit her any time you want,” Bruce told him, understanding suddenly permeating his tone. “I know the two of you…are close,” his voice tightened as he said the words that were so bitter on his tongue. “I’m not trying to keep her away from you or any of the League. I’m just trying to keep her safe, to allow her the time she needs to recover.”

Superman slowly nodded his head as he swallowed hard. “I know,” he agreed. “It…it’s just hard seeing her like this. She’s always been full of such life, so strong…so…immortal. Seeing Diana like this…is…is…”

“I know,” Bruce whispered, swallowing hard only to find that pesky think lump filling his throat again. Watching her like this was next to unbearable for him too.

“Make the arrangements,” Clark suddenly said, squaring his shoulders. “I have an alien I need to return home with a warning to his people.”

Batman slowly nodded his head as he watched Superman exit the infirmary, his shoulders relaxing with relief. He was somewhat concerned that Clark would put up more of a fight especially since he had discovered that he had feelings for her. He feared Clark would never agree to it, but he had.

Now, he needed to talk to Alfred.

XXX

“I’ll begin the preparations right away, Sir,” Alfred immediately replied, frowning at the site of him. “Might I add that you appear to be in need of tending to as well, Master Wayne?”

Bruce rubbed his weary eyes with his thumb and forefinger, doing his best to banish the fatigue that clung to him, but it was futile at this point. “I’m fine,” he curtly said. “I just need to get Diana taken care of and then I’ll sleep.”

Alfred simply nodded his head, a knowing gleam in his eye and a tug at the corner of his mouth that Bruce readily dismissed. He didn’t feel like going into it with Alfred either. He had too much on his mind and too much worry weighing down his heart.

“I’ll be bringing her home tonight,” he informed him. “I want to use the cover of darkness to help cloak our movements just in case the Akusu are watching us.”

“Wise decision,” Alfred agreed with a nod of his head. “I’ll have everything ready for your arrival.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce replied. “See you tonight.”

With a click of a button, Alfred disappeared from the computer screen. He glanced over at Diana, thankful that Dr. Bennett had agreed it was safe to move her now. He needed to get her out of here.

Turning his attention back to his laptop, he began reviewing the schematics of the Akusu weapon for what felt like the hundredth time. There had to be something that he was missing, something in it that he could find to reverse the damage they had done to her.

“Bruce…”

The soft groan of his name coming from the bed beside him made his heart leap in his chest. Turning, he saw beautiful blue eyes staring back at him, bewilderment lining her beautiful bruised face. Although her eyes were only partially open, it was still the best thing he’d seen all week.

“Diana,” he softly breathed, swallowing back the emotions storming for release inside of him.

He quickly reached out and pushed her hand away but not before she pulled the oxygen tubing free from her nose in irritation. “Don’t, Diana,” he gently chided her as he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over and carefully replacing the tubing behind her ears and under her nose. 

He snatched up her hand, holding it tightly in his in an effort to soothe her and keep her from pulling anything else free. With his other hand, he pulled his cowl back, revealing his face.

“Bruce…” she murmured again, her eyes falling closed, her forehead creased in obvious confusion or agitation or possibly both.

“Shhh…I’m right here, Princess,” he said, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. “You’re going to be alright.”

“So much…pain…” she gasped, wincing.

He leaned over and pressed the button on her pain pump so it would deliver more morphine to help ease her pain. He hated seeing her suffer like this. It was disconcerting to witness. Most of the other times she’d been injured, she’d always been able to brush it off as nothing, her ability to take pain beyond all human limits allowing her to ignore it and press on. 

Now, it was very different. She seemed so frail, so broken. It was unsettling to say the least.

The monitors beeped loudly, measuring her rapidly increasing heart rate. She was breathing harder, her face revealing her pain and disorientation, her fear. He knew he needed to settle her down.

“Diana,” he called to her more firmly, his hands cupping her face. “It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

She gazed up at him through slitted eyes, a thick haze of confusion clouding her mind. The feel of his strong hands on her face, the gentle sound of his voice that was so unlike him created a sudden small sense of peace deep within her.

She fought to calm her hammering heart as she tried to catch her breath. She didn’t understand what was going on, what had happened to her. It was a blur of disjointed sounds and images that made no sense to her.

She hurt from her head clear to her toes, not one part of her exempt and some parts much more painful than others. She’d experienced extreme pain before, but she’d always been able to deal with it, to banish it to the farthest reaches of her mind and keep going on.

But this was different. She could barely stand it, couldn’t escape its overwhelming grip on her. “What…what happened?” she softly cried as tears began to leak from her eyes.

Bruce felt his heart breaking seeing her like this. Even though she’d been stripped of her powers, she was still the same Amazon warrior he had always known, still Diana. Still Princess…his Princess.

No…she’s wasn’t his…not yet.

“You were badly injured during the Akusu attack,” he told her as he carefully brushed away her tears. 

“But…I…” she breathed heavily, trying to sort through the things that he was telling her. “Why?”

“They hit you with something that neutralized your ability to heal like you’re used to,” he informed her. “You have several broken bones, internal injuries.”

His insides twisted as her tears fell a little faster. “You are going to be alright,” he firmly said, his heart beginning to pound with the helplessness that was escalating within him. “I’m going to take care of you, Diana. I’m not going to let them hurt you ever again.”

She raised her arm, IV tubing tangling as she reached up to grip his forearm, his hands still cradling her face. He was instantly stunned at how weak her grip was on his arm, so unlike the powerful iron-like hold he had felt during their numerous sparring sessions. He didn’t think she could even fight off a child right now if she had to.

Without even thinking or realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. “Shhh…it’s alright,” he repeatedly murmured as he brushed butterfly kisses over her eyelids and nose.

Something from the dark murky recesses of her mind suddenly sprang forth, the familiarity of this moment reminding her of something. She had felt this before. Bruce had kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he would take care of her. Hadn’t he?

She felt her heart being to calm, her breathing beginning to even out as her tears slowed. “Bruce,” she whispered as a pleasant warmth seemed to seep through her body, a sensation that only he seemed to create within her.

Her hand came up to trace along his jaw in wonder, stunned to find stubble lining his face where only smooth skin had always ever been before. It both confused and excited her at the same time. Why hadn’t he shaved? What had he been doing?

“Rest,” he softly said, his fingers lightly raking through her raven hair that felt like the finest silk ever created.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, the taste of her still dancing on his tongue. It was perfection, as if the gods had made her skin out of the sweetest honey. He gently stroked the side of her face until she settled back down, unconsciousness claiming her once more.

It saddened him to see her slipping away from him again, but he knew she’d get better with time. He suddenly checked himself, realizing what he had just done by kissing her face. He quickly sat back away from her, releasing his hold on her as conflict warred inside of him and yet he was unable to tear himself away from her.

He couldn’t believe that had just allowed himself to react to her like that and yet he knew he had needed to for her…wanted to comfort her, to make sure she knew he was here for her and that she was safe.

He cursed under his breath as he got up off her bed, angry with himself for allowing her to have this overpowering affect on him and yet he found himself still longing for so much more from her.

Settling down in his chair once more, Bruce began to wonder just exactly what his heart had gotten him into…and how he was going to finally deal with it.

XXX

Diana felt like she was floating as she felt her body being lifted, the feel of strong arms cradling her causing a peaceful sense of security to drift over her. The familiar masculine scent filled her nostrils and warmed her heart, causing her to murmur his name in her drug-induced haze.

She snuggled against his muscular chest, feeling him pause momentarily in his steps as he carried her to her unknown destination. She had no idea where she was or where was going, only that she felt so safe, protected. Cared for.

Diana fought to open her eyes, but it took too much effort, took strength she just didn’t have. She didn’t realize she’d moved her arm until she felt her fingers curling around the soft cotton fabric of his shirt, clutching it tightly as if he was her only lifeline.

She shifted her head, her cheek caressing against his shirt, her lips and nose suddenly finding warm soft skin. She sighed contentedly knowing she was in the arms of someone she loved deeply even though she couldn’t understand why she was there.

She wanted so desperately to open her eyes, to see him and know what was going on, but the thick fog that shrouded her mind and numbed her body made it next to impossible. She could barely connect her thoughts at that moment.

It was all Bruce could do to put one foot in front of the other as he carried Diana up the stairs to her bedroom. The feel of her snuggling further into his hold on her, her lips resting against his pulse point in the crook of his neck was beginning to drive him wild. Her intoxicating feminine scent that was so Diana wasn’t helping matters any either.

His breath hitched as she murmured his name in her drug-induced sleep, her lips brushing against his throat and setting his blood on fire. His heart immediately began to race, arousal flooding his system as he finally entered the bedroom Alfred had prepared especially for her.

Reaching the bed, he gently laid her down on the silk sheets, the sudden emptiness of his arms creating a knot of longing to settle in his belly. He didn’t want to let her go…ever.

Bruce gently lifted her broken leg, propping it up on a pillow before pulling the blanket up to keep her warm. Seeing her clad in the standard issue black tank top and shorts from the infirmary wasn’t helping his heated state either.

Diana’s head gently rolled towards him, her raven curls falling into her face as she murmured his name again in her sleep. Carefully sitting down on the edge of her bed, he brushed her hair back out of her face, revealing the gash that still marred her skin along with the countless bruises.

He would be so relieved once her numerous cuts and bruises had finally healed, when she was finally herself again. He carefully checked her bandages on her arm before remembering the ones on her abdomen. Pulling the blanket down, he carefully lifted the bottom of her form fitting tank top, relieved to find her bandages still intact. He had feared the trip from the Watchtower had reopened her healing wounds. 

Bruce quickly fixed her shirt again, a part of him so hungry to see so much more. He shoved his heated thoughts aside, angrily reminding himself she was in no shape for attempting anything like that.

Adjusting the covers over her, Bruce got up and moved to the chair next to her bed. Settling down in the overstuffed chair, exhaustion quickly began to win out over his desire to stay awake to keep watch over her. 

As he fell into sleep’s welcoming depths, he readily decided he needed to get new chairs for the infirmary at the Watchtower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 6

The warmth of the sun’s morning rays streaming through the sheer curtains of the nearby windows alerted him to the fact that he needed to wake up. Turning his head, Bruce opened his eyes to find Diana lying on her side watching him. Her cerulean blue eyes were still clouded with uncertainty as well as something more, something that created a warm spark low in his belly.

Staring at her, Bruce slowly leaned towards her, reaching out to tuck a lock of raven hair behind her ear. So many thoughts and emotions churned inside of him in that moment; so many things that he wanted to say to her, things that had his heart all twisted and fluttering and racing.

Then there was still a small part of him that wanted to run away, to ignore what was going on between them, what had been steadily building like an inferno set to explode. He wanted to push her away before he could hurt her…before this could end in pain. Somehow, though, that part of him was gradually growing smaller in the wake of his steadily growing desire for her.

“Diana…” he softly murmured her name, his intense blue eyes piercing straight through her as his hand lightly settled on her bruised cheek.

He watched as her eyes fell closed, a serene expression veiling her face, a barely perceptible sigh escaping her lips. A flutter of need erupted inside of him, his thumb softly caressing her cheekbone as he watched her respond to his touch.

Diana reached up, covering his hand on her face with her own. She opened her eyes again to find him leaning even closer to her; the heat from his body as well as the desire in his eyes stole her breath away.

Then suddenly his lips were against her forehead, so soft and gentle it made her want to weep. She had wanted this from him for so very long, wanted this connection, this intimacy, this love. She wanted even more. She wanted him…all of him.

His breath was a soft whisper against her face, warming her clear to her toes. “How are you feeling this morning?” he finally asked.

“There is no good word in the English language to describe how I feel right now,” she rasped, loving the feel of his hand sliding into her hair to rest there. She was pleasantly surprised that he hadn’t abruptly pulled away from her, turning the icy shoulder of indifference to her as had been his habit for so very long.

His sad eyes roamed over her face, telling her that she was bad shape. She could only imagine what she looked like to have caused such emotion to reflect in Bruce’s eyes. If she looked as bad as she felt then she was certain she shouldn’t be seen especially in the light of day.

“Do you need more pain medicine?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“No,” she groaned, softly shaking her head. “I feel hung over as it is from whatever they gave me last night. I’d rather try to clear my head.”

Bruce’s lips twitched at her response. “I’m afraid it was necessary in order to move you.”

Diana’s eyes finally left Bruce’s face to take in her new surroundings. “I love what you did with the Watchtower,” she softly teased as her gaze settled back on the handsome hero sitting before her.

The comment earned an actual smile, one that momentarily reached his ocean blue eyes. “I thought we needed an update,” he teased back as he too looked around the bedroom.

While happy she was awake and talking, it still pained him to see her like this, to hear how weak even her voice sounded. She had a very long road ahead of her, but he swore to himself he’d be there every step of the way, helping her and being there for her no matter what it took.

“It was pretty bad…wasn’t it?” she whispered, her face suddenly growing serious.

Bruce swallowed hard, momentarily averting his eyes at the memories that still haunted his sleep. “Yes…it was,” he finally told her. “We almost lost you several times.”

Diana bit her bottom lip as tears abruptly glistened in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Bruce,” she whispered.

Bruce frowned with her apology. “Diana, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he shook his head. “I’m going to make sure you’re taken care of no matter how long it takes. I don’t want you to worry about anything except getting better.”

A soft chuckle filled the air before it turned into a cough that ended in a painful groan. Breathing heavily, she braced her side with her good hand as pain shot through her like a lightning bolt. Bruce quickly grabbed a glass of water, helping her take a drink.

Settling onto the bed next to her, Bruce adjusted the covers around her. “What’s so funny?” he finally asked.

“Just picturing the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne as a nurse,” she rasped with a soft smile. “Or the terrifying Batman being stuck here nursing Wonder Woman back to health again. That would make a great headline for the Daily Planet.”

Bruce couldn’t hide the amusement that filled his eyes. It was so good to see her smiling again. “I’ll have you know that I am highly skilled in the area of medicine. I’ve had to bandage myself up out in the field numerous times.”

Diana watched with regret as he moved to sit in the chair next to her instead of staying on the bed with her. He suddenly seemed too far away from her. “Yes, but how are your sponge baths?” she seductively asked, desire washing through her as his eyes darkened with mutual longing, desire that they’d both denied for far too long.

“If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll find out,” he huskily replied, leaning forward.

Her pulse began to race with his words, his nearness already making it difficult to breathe. He reached out a hand to stroke her hair again, his heated gaze settling on her lips. How he longed to kiss her, to make love to her and finally show her what she meant to him.

His throat was suddenly thick as realization reminded him once more how close he had truly come to losing her forever. “I thought I’d lost you this time,” he softly told her, his face revealing the painful ache that had been consuming his heart.

It was startling to see Bruce’s face, his eyes suddenly revealing so much emotion to her. “Bruce,” she whispered as he began to close the distance between them.

“Diana, I…”

A sharp rap on the bedroom door caused them both to freeze, Bruce immediately pulling away from her. Diana frowned as she watched him pull his heart back behind the impenetrable wall he’d erected around it, his expression stoic once more.

He quickly got to his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose and releasing a ragged breath in an effort to tamp down on the arousal pounding through his body. Opening the door, he found Alfred patiently waiting, a tray of food in his hands.

“Good morning, Master Wayne,” Alfred cheerfully greeted him. “I brought up breakfast for both you and Miss Diana.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce grumbled, stepping aside to allow him in.

“Good morning, Miss Diana,” the butler beamed. “It is so good to see you awake.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” she politely replied. She’d always been very fond of the British butler, but right now she just wanted to be alone with Bruce again.

Even though obviously not in any shape to actually be with him the way that she so desperately wanted, she was content at the moment to just have him sit with her, to feel his hand warm against his face or in her hair again.

“Would you like some assistance to eat, Miss?”

“I’ve got it, Alfred,” Bruce quickly interjected with a frown, taking the tray from him.

Alfred forced back the smile that threatened to form. “The doctor will be here in about an hour to see Miss Diana. Would you like me to bring her up here when she arrives?”

“No, I’ll come down to get her,” Bruce instructed him.

“As you wish, Sir,” Alfred smiled.

Diana watched as the elderly man turned to leave, giving her a knowing wink as he turned to close the door behind him. She quickly turned her attention to Bruce who was setting the tray down on the table next to her bed.

She could feel the powerful overwhelming pull of sleep beginning to creep up on her, but she railed against it. She didn’t want to fall asleep and miss this time with him. She wanted him to open his heart to her, to let her inside his private lonely world. She wanted him to let her love him and to be loved in return.

Bruce eased down on the edge of the bed facing her, careful not to jostle her too much. “Do you want to try and eat something?”

“Are you going to feed me?” her lips suddenly quirked causing his heart to skip a beat.

“Yes,” he simply said, watching her intently.

“Really?” she murmured, suddenly annoyed with the thought. She’s only been flirting with him. She didn’t expect him to take her seriously.

“I said I was going to take care of you and I meant it,” he reminded her.

Diana could feel her cheeks growing warm as Bruce gently lifted her to prop her up against the pillows. She hissed with the pain that shot through her body, reminding her once again how broken and in need of help she truly was. She hated it immensely.

“I’m sorry,” he told her, sitting back down on the bed beside her.

“No…no, it’s alright,” she winced.

“Are you sure you don’t want more pain medicine?” he frowned.

“No…not yet,” she pursed her lips, trying to breathe through the pain.

“Diana, you don’t have to put up a brave front for me,” he told her, his voice firm and full of the frustration that permeated his heart. “You’re no longer a meta with super healing abilities to help you deal with the pain.”

Diana stiffened with his words, her anger suddenly simmering with the painful reminder. “I know that,” she replied with a clipped tone. “I’m fine.”

“Diana, you’re practically trembling from the pain,” he said as he studied her. “I’m going to do everything I can to get you your powers back…I promise. In the meantime, you’re going to have to rely on help.”

Diana slowly nodded her head as Bruce reached for the bowl of broth. Dipping the spoon into the warm liquid, he brought it to her lips as she stared back at him. She loathed being treated as if she was nothing more than a helpless child.

“I’m not an invalid, you know,” she bit out in defiance.

“One arm is broken and the other is attached to IV’s and monitors. Not to mention, you have a dislocated shoulder,” he reminded her. “You need some help.”

She ground her teeth in irritation, the flirtatious banter of earlier suddenly forgotten in the wake of the reality that was now her life…or what was left of it. As much as she loved Bruce, loved being here with him, she hated having him see her so weak and helpless or being treated like she was. She feared he’d end up rejecting her for sure now.

Bruce appraised her for a long moment. He could see the anger flashing in her eyes, the defiance in the determined set of her jaw. Even though badly injured, her stubbornness was still fully intact and thriving. He found he was actually relieved to see it. It meant even though her body was broken, she was still his Diana in spirit.

“Don’t make me force you to eat, Princess, because I will if I have to,” he threatened, his blue eyes dancing with resolve. “I have my ways you know.”

Staring at him, Diana finally opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” she glared at him.

“Seeing you hurt? No,” he solemnly replied, sorrow momentarily flitting across his face. “Having the upper hand over you? Yes…but I’ll enjoy it even more when I get to give you that sponge bath you’ve been begging me for.”

The corners of her lips curled slightly despite her best efforts to stay angry with him. She opened her mouth again, allowing him to feed her another spoonful of broth, the feel of the warm liquid slipping down her throat soothing her and making her feel a little better.

“Why, Mister Wayne,” she throatily murmured. “Are you flirting with me?”

Bruce watched as her sweet lips slowly wrapped around the spoon, wanting more than anything to feel that mouth against his, her lips on his body teasing him and fueling the fire that burned within him for her.

He continued to watch her as he attempted to suppress his rapidly growing heated thoughts, all of the erotic things that he’d dreamed of doing with her assaulting him, but it was damn near impossible when he was sitting this close to her. 

He could see that she was quickly wearing out, her eyelids growing heavier by the moment as he continued to feed her. He could also tell that she was trying hard to fight against it, but was beginning to lose the battle despite her efforts. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” he finally said, setting the bowl aside.

“No…I’m fine…really,” she murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open. “I want to stay awake...”

Bruce suppressed a smile as he leaned over her to adjust her pillows for her. “Stubborn to the very end,” he muttered under his breath, adjusting the covers around her.

“And you love it…” she whispered as sleep finally won out.

Bruce paused to gaze at her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. “Yes…I do,” he softly sighed, knowing that she’d never hear his confession. 

He knew the love he felt for this woman was becoming too strong, too intense to ignore any longer. Being thrust headlong into this terrible tragedy that had happened to her had forced him to finally face it, forced him to make a choice.

Moving back to his chair by her bed, Bruce knew beyond a doubt that he was in over his head when it came to her and there was no way out for him. The thought caused the corners of his lips to curl despite himself.

XXX

A soft soothing sound gradually reached deep into her subconsciousness, slowly tugging her awake. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open, the sound of someone humming piquing her curiosity. It was a soft beautiful sound, the baritone melody coming from somewhere nearby.

Looking around her, Diana noticed Alfred straightening the room, gathering linens and moving as silently as if he were a church mouse. He suddenly paused, noticing her watching him. He immediately made his way to her bed side, a kind smile gracing his elderly face.

“Good morning, Miss Diana,” he softly greeted her. 

“Morning, Alfred,” she groggily replied, looking past the butler to notice Bruce standing in the bathroom in her suite. The door was partly open revealing the handsome man who filled her every dream, dressed in nothing but a bath towel that was wrapped securely around his waist as he shaved.

“Does he always hum when he shaves?” she asked, entranced by the alluring sight of him, stunned to hear him so happy. It seemed so incongruous with what she knew about the brooding secretive man.

“Never,” he replied. “I believe this is definitely a first.”

Diana didn’t miss the hidden meaning behind his words. “Has the doctor been here already this morning?” she finally asked, pulling her eyes off of Bruce and his striking physique.

“Dr. Leslie has been here and gone a few times, Miss Diana,” he informed her. “I’m afraid you’ve been asleep since you last woke yesterday morning.”

“Yesterday morning?” she gasped in surprise. “I slept through yesterday and last night?”

“Afraid so,” he nodded. “Dr. Leslie feels the journey here from the Watchtower took a lot of you, but it’s good to see you awake again. I know Master Wayne will be happy to see you’ve finally woken.”

“Really?” she asked, stunned. 

“Most definitely,” he reassured her.

“What are you two conspiring about over there?”

Alfred looked up, amusement lighting his eyes. “Just that I was going to bring Miss Diana some breakfast,” he loudly replied as he straightened up before heading to the door. “I’ll bring you some as well, Master Wayne.”

Diana looked over to see Bruce dressed in a gray t-shirt and black jeans, so unlike the debonair playboy and yet somehow still so him. His dark hair was wet, his piercing blue eyes filled with mischievousness. She didn’t think he could possibly look more handsome at that moment.

Bruce settled into his chair that had become his home since bringing her here. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at her. She felt her heart begin to race, the heated look in his eyes setting her insides on fire. He smelled clean – like soap and masculinity and fine leather.

Diana rolled onto her side with a grimace, gasping at the pain in her side. “Easy,” he murmured with a frown, reaching out to adjust her pillows behind her head, helping move the monitor cords and IV tubing out of the way.

Staring at him, she reached out a hand to run her fingers lightly along his cleanly shaven face, his strong jaw line that sent shivers up her spine. “You shaved,” she softly said.

Bruce’s eyes momentarily fell closed at the feel of her fingers lingering along his jaw. It made him ache for so much more from her and with her. “Thought it was about time,” he murmured. “Can’t have the Batman looking like he just dragged himself out of a dumpster in some back alley.”

“I like it,” she whispered, losing herself in his intense eyes.

“You were asleep for a long time,” he commented, his face growing serious. “Thought that maybe I was being a bad host…or you were already bored with my company.”

Diana smiled softly at his words. “Never,” she replied. “I tried to stay awake, but someone keeps pushing that damn button on the pain pump when I’m not looking.”

A smirk tugged at Bruce’s lips with her words. “I can’t stand to watch my guest suffering in pain even if she’s too stubborn for her own good to admit it,” he told her.

“Your loss then,” she mumbled. “Are you going to let me feed myself this morning?”

“Is your right arm still in a cast and your left arm still hooked up to IV’s and monitors? Besides, Dr. Leslie doesn’t want you moving that dislocated shoulder too much yet.”

Diana frowned at him, her irritation beginning to simmer again. She refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer that he already knew especially with that smug look of victory plastered on his face. He definitely loved every moment of this humiliation.

“Exactly,” he said. “And if you’re lucky, maybe this time you’ll stay awake long enough to remember the sponge bath.”

“What?” she asked, her eyebrows perfectly arching in surprise.

Bruce chuckled softly, a sound that both stunned and excited her. She didn’t think she’d ever heard him laugh before. She found she couldn’t wait to hear it again. 

“I didn’t touch you while you were asleep,” he reassured her. “I am going to help you with a bath today if you’re feeling up to it.”

Diana looked at him, skepticism veiling her face. “Oh you think so, do you?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 7

Diana felt a nervous tremble wash through her as she watched Bruce disappear back into the bathroom. The thought of him bathing her caused hot arousal to pulsate through her veins and at the same time, she felt anything but attractive at that moment.

She could tell that she looked terrible by the pained expression that filled Bruce’s face every time he looked at her. There were fleeting moments when he looked so broken and devastated by what had happened to her and yet he still hadn’t admitted his feelings for her.

She could tell it was there, hanging so heatedly between them and practically igniting the air, dancing on the tip of his tongue waiting to be expressed. Did he decide he no longer wanted her now because of what had happened to her?

That couldn’t be true or he wouldn’t have brought her here to Wayne Manor to take care of her. Unless maybe he felt obligated as a colleague and teammate to do something for her? Was this just out of pity or guilt?

Diana found her frustration growing with every passing moment, both emotional and physical. She hated being thrust into a situation that she had no control over, had no say in. She was helpless, completely dependent upon a man of all people to take care of her. Hera, her mother would have a heart attack if she knew.

But he wasn’t just any man. He was Bruce…the Batman. And she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in her life.

Great Hera…her mother… She needed to contact her mother.

“You keep doing that and everyone will blame me for rubbing off on you,” Bruce said as he reentered her bedroom, a bowl of hot water and towels in hand.

“Doing what?” she asked, puzzled.

“Brood,” he simply replied. “What are you brooding about?”

“It’s nothing,” she muttered, her creased forehead telling him otherwise.

“Diana…do you trust me?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Yes, of course,” she told him. “With my very life.”

“Everything will be alright,” he softly said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. “I promise.”

Diana felt herself begin to relax as she stared into his eyes, his touch sending little electric jolts up her arm. He made her feel things that she’d never experienced before, things that she didn’t always understand, but loved nonetheless.

“So are sponge baths Batman’s secret specialty?” she lightly teased.

“You’re about to find out, Princess,” was his husky response, his blue eyes darkening.

Reaching over, Bruce dipped the washcloth into the warm soapy water, wringing it out before running it over her shoulder. Diana sighed softly at the feel of the warm washcloth against her skin, the soft sent of lavender filling her nostrils. She felt anything but beautiful at this moment, but Bruce didn’t seem to mind or pretended not to at least.

He gently moved the washcloth over her skin, careful of the wires and IV tubing that were taped to her left arm. Her bruised skin made him internally cringe, remembering all too well how he had found her when she had first been attacked. It made his stomach lurch just thinking about it.

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand and not the fact that it was Diana he was doing this for; the woman who had single-handedly managed to capture his heart against his will and shoot down every single defense mechanism he had ever thrown at her.

His lips parted slightly, his breath growing a little more exerted as he worked his way back up her arm to her chest. The washcloth travelled along the top of her black tank top, skimming the tops of her breasts and making his heart stutter.

Diana prayed to the gods that Bruce couldn’t feel how hard her heart was pounding at that moment despite the fact the monitor was attempting to give it away. His face was so very close to hers, his warm breath pulsating against her skin.

It took all she had not to lean forward and capture his lips with hers, to pull him on top of her, but she was in no shape for that and wouldn’t be for quite some time. Besides, why would he even want to kiss her with as broken and bruised as she was now? She was nowhere near herself yet…and maybe never would be.

Bruce’s eyes flitted up to see her intently watching him. She was biting her bottom lip, her heart pounding beneath his touch. She was making it damn near impossible to keep from kissing her breathless right now. 

He carefully lifted her hair away from her neck, moving the washcloth along the slender column that he was aching to kiss and rake his teeth over, marking her as belonging to no one but him. His throat was a desert as he began to wash her beautiful face, the purple bruises a horrifying reminder that he hadn’t been able to protect her like she had needed.

“I’m so sorry, Diana,” he murmured so softly she almost hadn’t heard him.

“For what?” she whispered.

“For not keeping you safe,” he replied, guilt lacing his voice.

“Bruce, it’s not your fault,” she gently shook her head as he paused to look into her eyes.

Releasing the washcloth, his hand settled along her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. “I should’ve…”

“You saved me,” she interrupted him, her hand finding his face. “I don’t remember much about what happened, but I do remember you…hearing your voice and feeling your touch on my face. You were there. You got to me first and you saved my life.”

Staring into her eyes, Bruce found he could no longer help himself, no longer deny what he so desperately wanted as all of the foolish reasons why he shouldn’t were growing dimmer by the second. Leaning in, he softly brushed his lips against hers, her name a desperate plea of salvation – his salvation, his Princess.

He knew she was the only one who could possibly save him from the lonely destructive path that he was hurtling down, the future of becoming a bitter old man with a life devoid of love. Her lips were soft, sweet against his, making his mind spin with pleasure as the kiss grew more passionate.

Diana’s fingers slid into his hair, gripping the strands and holding on for dear life. This was what she had wanted, this man with her now, opening his heart to her and letting her in. She parted her lips, beckoning him to taste her fully, his tongue readily complying with her silent request.

He moaned into her mouth, the taste of her better than his most sensual fantasies as their tongues slowly danced. He knew he needed stop this now before he couldn’t, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to let her go, didn’t want this moment to ever end.

An alert suddenly went off on Bruce’s watch, causing to pull back with a panting gasp. He quickly pushed a button, his agitation obvious. “What?” he barked.

“Bruce, I need to see you in the cave right away,” Dick said. “We’ve got a problem.”

Bruce drew a ragged breath in an attempt to quell the arousal pounding through him at that moment. “I’ll be right down.”

The sudden sound of a knock on the door caused him to curse as pulled away from her. “Yes?” he loudly grumbled.

“Bruce?” the younger voice on the other side of the door called. “It’s Tim. I need to talk to you.”

“Come in,” Bruce snapped, sounding more like the fierce Batman now.

Tim opened the door, a bowl of cereal in his hand as he entered. His costume was still on except for the mask, his hair sticking up and dirt streaking his face. He looked as though he’d had a rather rough night helping patrol Gotham with Nightwing.

“What is it, Tim?” Bruce demanded to know, irritated with the interruptions as he moved to stand by Diana’s bed.

“Hey, Diana!” Tim immediately said between mouthfuls of cereal. 

“Hi, Tim,” she said with a forced smile.

“Whoa! You look terrible!” he cried in surprise. “You look like you got into a bar brawl with Bane and lost badly. Are you going to be alright?”

“Tim….” Bruce hissed through gritted teeth as he watched Diana fidget under his charge’s shocked stare, averting her eyes and tucking her hair behind her ear. 

He could tell she was embarrassed about how she looked, but she needn’t be. Despite the scrapes and bruises and broken bones, she still managed to steal his breath away just by existing.

“Hey, could you take a look at my bike, Bruce?” Tim asked before shoving another spoonful into his mouth. “It was acting up last night.”

“Yes, later,” was Bruce’s clipped response in an attempt to dismiss him.

“Dick needs to see you in the cave right away,” Tim informed him, his amused expression shifting from Bruce to Diana and back again. He had obviously interrupted something. “Oh yah, and there’s a Clark Kent downstairs who would like to see Wonder Woman.”

Diana watched as Bruce seemed to stiffen. It was almost imperceptible but it was definitely there. Was he jealous? The thought made her heart skip a beat.

“I’m heading down to see Dick right now. Have Alfred escort Mr. Kent up,” he coolly stated, irritation coloring his voice.

“You go it,” Tim responded with a mouthful of cereal as he turned to leave. “See ya later, Diana.”

Bruce turned to leave as well but suddenly paused, turning back to Diana. “Sorry, Princess,” he murmured. “I’ll be back later.”

Diana smiled at him. “I’ll be right here waiting.”

They shared a heated look for a long moment, one that spoke volumes about what each was feeling in that moment. She watched him as he turned to leave again, knowing he needed to go but hating to see him leave just when he was opening up to her.

“Bruce…” she called as he reached the door. He paused, turning to look back at her. “This doesn’t give you an excuse to not finish what you started.”

The seductive tone of her voice only managed to further ignite the flames of arousal still burning inside of him, the double meaning of her words not lost on him. He couldn’t go back to the way things had been between them before that heated kiss even if he had wanted to. 

He had finally crossed that imaginary line that he’d drawn in the sand years ago, allowing himself to get involved with a teammate. And he wasn’t just getting involved…he was deeply in love with her.

Bruce’s hand tightened on the handle as he stared at her for a long moment. His intense gaze made her shiver. “I always finish what I start, Princess,” he firmly replied, staring at her a moment longer before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Diana’s breath caught in her throat with his words, his obvious resolve to continue what they had just started. She found herself clutching the forgotten washcloth for dear life. Her head was spinning, her lips still tingling from his kiss. She could scarcely believe that he had actually kissed her and he hadn’t pulled away from her…at least not yet.

XXX

Another knock at the door a few minutes later alerted her to the fact that Kal was finally here. It was becoming a revolving door around here with interruptions that were not well timed in the least.

“Come in,” Diana called.

The door opened, a head peaking in and revealing a certain familiar reporter in dark glasses. A large smile broke across his face as he spotted her in the large bed, but it couldn’t displace the grief that swiftly permeated his eyes at the sight of her.

“Why Mr. Kent,” Diana teased. “What brings a report from the Daily Planet to Gotham?”

“I heard rumors about the famous Wonder Woman spending some time in the company of a certain billionaire playboy.”

Diana chuckled softly, her hand immediately bracing her side as pain ripped through her, bringing tears to her eyes. Clark closed the door and quickly made his way to her, dropping into the chair next to her. He had no doubt this was where Wayne was spending the majority of his time since bringing her here.

“I’m sorry, Di,” he frowned, his hand coming to gently rest on her shoulder. “I shouldn’t be trying to make you laugh.”

“No, it’s alright,” she rasped, trying to catch her breath. “It’s my own fault. I should know not to do that by now.”

She could feel Clark studying her intently, could feel his anguish rolling off of him. She finally turned to make eye contact with him only to find his eyes moist with unshed tears.

“I’m so sorry, Diana,” he whispered.

“It’s like I told Bruce; it’s not your fault, Clark,” she shook her head. “It’s not anyone’s fault. It’s part of the job…it’s what we do. We know the risks going into it and all accept them regardless of the cost.”

“Yes, but…”

“No, now are you here to depress me or are you here to cheer me up?” she asked.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” he sighed. “It’s just so hard seeing you like…like this.”

“That seems to be the consensus,” she replied with a frown. “Bruce can hardly look at me without getting this pained look in his eyes and you know that’s more emotion than what Bruce usually allows anyone to see.”

“It’s just…you’ve always bounced back after being injured,” he tried to explain. “It’s hard to see you so…”

“Human?” she finished for him.

“Yes,” he admitted. “How are you handling not having your powers?”

Diana’s face lost a measure of the brave cheerfulness she’d been trying to project to everyone. “I’m…okay,” she softly confessed. “I haven’t really been able to do much yet, but I’m scared, Kal. If I don’t get my powers back, I’ll never be Wonder Woman again. What’ll I do?”

“Don’t worry, Di,” he gently said, taking her hand in his. “We’ll find a way out of this. And you know Bruce won’t stop until he has found a way to get you your powers back.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I just…I don’t know how to function without it. They’ve always been a part of me. I don’t know who I am without them.”

“I understand,” he sympathized. “But I also know you, Di. You’re the strongest woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing.”

“Not anymore,” she shook her head as she drew a shuddering breath.

“Maybe not here,” he said, touching her arm before placing his hand over her heart. “But in here you still are.”

“Thank you, Kal,” she softly replied.

“How are things with Bruce?” he suddenly asked. “Has he been all doom and gloom?”

“He’s been amazing,” she told him, her face brightening at the mention of his name. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if he hadn’t taken me in. It’s been nice being able to spend time with him.”

Clark’s face held firm despite the way his heart sank a little in his chest. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, Di,” he warned her. “I don’t want to see you getting hurt by him. He’s not the easiest person to get to know or deal with. He doesn’t just let everyone into his dark private world.”

“Don’t you think I already know that?” she asked. “I’ll be fine, Kal. I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

“I love you, Diana…not quite the same way Bruce obviously does, but I care deeply about what happens to you,” he said. “I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

“I love you too, Kal,” she softly smiled, touch by his words. He’d always been like a big brother to her, watching out for her. “But don’t worry; I can handle Bruce.”

“You are one of the very few who can or even want to,” he told her, chuckling softly before growing serious once more. “I only want you to be happy, Diana.”

“I know, but I’m happy when I’m with him,” she admitted.

“I hope it works out for the both of you,” Clark sincerely said. “Bruce is a good friend and deserves to know love with a special woman. It’s just hard knowing it’s you that he chose to love.”

“Why?” she asked, confused by his admission.

“I’m very protective of you, Di,” he told her. “I know you don’t have very much experience with men since coming from an island of all women. You don’t know how men can truly be. 

“I want you to go into a relationship with Bruce with your eyes wide open. I know what a dark world he lives in, how suffocating and highly destructive it can be. I just don’t want him to hurt you or end up changing you. I don’t want you to lose yourself along the way.”

Diana smiled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it affectionately. “Thank you, Kal,” she replied. “I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine...I promise. 

“Now, tell me what’s going on in the League. What’s the latest gossip that I’ve missed out on?”

“Besides all of the rumors flying through the League at light speed about you and Bruce?” he smirked, earning a stunned expression from the Amazon. “Well, everyone has taken your absence pretty hard, but especially Wally. He’s been moping around the Watchtower like a forlorn lost little puppy since you left.”

“I’ll have to call or do a live vid chat with him,” she replied, touched by her friend’s concern.

“Only when you’re feeling up to it,” he firmly ordered her. “I don’t want you overdoing it. You take your time and don’t rush your recovery.”

“You know you’re starting to sound a lot like Bruce,” she pointed out.

“I guess maybe we care a little too much about you,” he said, straightening his glasses.

“I’m not complaining,” she shook her head. “It’s better than not being cared about at all.”

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with us, Di, whether you like it nor not,” he told her. “Bruce even more so if you two don’t kill each other first.”

Diana bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the giggle that rose up inside of her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

XXX

Bruce cursed under his breath as he took the steps two at a time. He had completely lost track of time when he’d gone down to the cave to see what Dick had needed. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been anything good.

Dick had uncovered a new underground operation by the Joker; one that he still was unsure the exact purpose was. He had spent the rest of the day following endless clues and reviewing the information that Dick had been able to gather so far. It wasn’t until Dick and Tim had returned to the batcave to leave for their nightly patrol tonight that he finally realized how late it actually was.

He had missed seeing Diana since this morning and was more than anxious to see her again. The kiss they had shared this morning had been electric, leaving him hungry for so much more. He was content, though, with just being near her while she healed, taking care of her and having her here with him at Wayne Manor.

Reaching her room, Bruce softly opened the door. He was disappointed to find Diana asleep already, but he could hardly blame her. It was late and she needed her rest if she was ever going to recover from this.

Just then Alfred came from the bathroom. “Decided to drag yourself out of the cave I see,” Alfred softly commented.

“Lost track of time,” he frowned. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I came to check on Miss Diana one last time before I retired to bed,” he told him. “I saved some dinner for you. Would you like me to bring it up?”

“No thank you, Alfred,” he said as he sank into his chair in exhaustion. “How’d she do today?”

“Not bad,” he replied. “Had quite a bit of pain, but refused to take medication for it. She’s just as stubborn as someone else I know all too well.”

Bruce snorted in amusement. “Did Kent stay long?”

“For an hour or so,” he informed him. “It helped lift her spirits some, but it wore her out. She’s been sleeping ever since he left.”

Bruce nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was glad that Clark had visited Diana. At the same time, he couldn’t help the nagging jealousy that seemed to rise up out of nowhere every time he was near her. He knew it was probably nothing, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

This was his chance to make Diana his and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 8

Diana laid on her side staring blankly out the window, watching the sun as it began to set on another wasted day of nothingness. Her thoughts were a tangled knot of despair that threatened to drag her into a dark cavern that she feared she might never be able to escape from.

The last week had been challenging, more so than she had ever expected it to be. She had never anticipated how hard or how long her recovery truly was going to take. She’d never had to deal with something like this before, having to heal and live each day like a regular human being.

The pain had lessened a little, but still managed to take her breath away at times which angered her just about more than anything. She hated being so weak that she couldn’t endure pain like she was used to. She was also starting to sleep a little less during the day, but that had brought unexpected time on her hands and loneliness with it.

Bruce had been forced to spend the majority of his time down in the batcave with Dick and Tim, trying to unravel what the Joker was up to this time. She could tell he felt guilty about it, but she could hardly blame him for not being able to stay by her side very moment of the day. Besides, she’d never want to make him chose between her and his sworn duty to Gotham. It wouldn’t be fair to him.

He had a life to live, a mission that required his full attention right now. He couldn’t put his entire life on hold just for her simply because she was bored and lonely, missed him like some silly lovesick schoolgirl. What was happening to her? Had she lost her senses as well as her powers?

And what was making it even worse; they hadn’t had a chance to talk about the passionate kiss that they had shared over a week ago. No more had been said by either of them, each of them either afraid or waiting for the other to make the next move. 

She wondered if Bruce was feeling guilty that he’d been unable to get her powers back for her yet, finding a way to reverse what had been done to her by the Akusu. None of this was his fault, though. It was becoming clearer every day, however, that she might never get her powers back, her life coming to a grinding halt as everyone else’s seemed to move on without her.

What would she do? Where would she go if she was never able to be Wonder Woman again? Her purpose for being here was quickly dissolving right before her eyes, her life fading with it.

Diana swore a Themyscirian curse under her breath as she blew a lock of raven hair out of her face. She hated feeling like this, so useless and helpless, still unable to totally care for herself. She swore if she had a sword she’d cut the blasted cast off of her leg and arm right now regardless if the bones were healed yet or not.

Releasing a frustrated huff, Diana rolled onto her back for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Her body was sore from lying here all day, so useless while she waited for her bones to heal. She couldn’t wait to be out of this bed and yet she was so desperate for Bruce to join her in it. The thought caused her to suddenly flush.

But that wasn’t going to happen any time soon with as slowly as she was healing.

Hearing muffled voices outside her door, Diana sat up a little straighter in her bed, wondering who it could be. Bruce, Dick and Tim had been consumed with the Joker, Bruce making only brief appearances here and there throughout the day or coming in late at night long after she had fallen asleep and leaving before she woke. The only evidence of him ever being there was a blanket thrown over the back of the chair that had become his home since he’d brought her here.

Alfred checked on her frequently throughout the day as well, bringing her anything and everything she could ever need or want. He stayed with her sometimes, talking to her and keeping company, but she knew he had duties that he needed to attend to as well.

Straining, she tried to hear what was being said, cursing to herself and wishing she had her super hearing back. She couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like a woman and a man talking. They were arguing about something.

She settled back against the pillows, deciding it was probably just Dr. Leslie coming to see her and change her bandages again. But why would Bruce be arguing with her?

A soft knock on the door preceded the handle turning and the door opening. Bruce entered, causing her to smile brightly at the sight of him, but the smile quickly fell away at the expression on his face. Anger blazed hotly in his eyes, irritation lining his face and evident in the tight set of his jaw.

“Diana,” he stoically said, standing stiffly by the door instead of making his way to her. “Someone is here to see you.”

Diana felt her stomach sink, her pulse racing. “Who is it?”

“Diana,” the woman said as she entered, regally moving past Bruce to get to Diana.

“Mother?” Diana exclaimed in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ll leave the two of you alone,” he coolly stated as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Diana’s heart sank as she watched Bruce leave, their eyes locking for a brief fleeting moment before he closed the door. The look she had seen in his eyes had been more than unsettling. It had something akin to fear.

“Diana,” Hippolyta cried, shaking her head. “My dear daughter…just look at you. You look dreadful.”

“Thank you, mother,” Diana tightly replied with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you want me here?” she asked, surprised by her daughter’s reaction to her visit.

“Yes, of course,” Diana sighed. “It’s just…I’m surprised that’s all.”

“Batman sent word to Themyscira letting me know what had happened to you,” Hippolyta told her as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed. Her hand immediately cupped her daughter’s cheek, taking in the fading bruises and healing cuts. It broke her heart immensely to see her daughter so broken.

“What?” Diana whispered, stunned.

“Batman told me you had been severely injured in an attack during an attempt to stop an alien attack,” she explained as she stroked her daughter’s hair. “He told me it had been bad…but I…I just never imagined…”

“I’m alright, mother,” she attempted to reassure her. “I’m going to be fine. I just need some time to recover.”

“He also told me that you lost your powers,” she sadly said, tears stinging her eyes. “I’m so very sorry, Diana. I wish there was something I could do for you.”

“I’m fine…really,” she replied. “Bruce has taken very good care of me.”

Diana watched as her mother visibly stiffened with the mention of Bruce’s name, her lips forming a tight disapproving line. “He should have notified the moment you were injured,” she angrily snapped. “Apology or no, it was a blatant choice on his part not to let me know at once that you were badly hurt.”

“Wait, Bruce apologized for not contacting you?” Diana asked, stunned. Bruce, or better yet the Batman, rarely if ever apologized to anyone.

“Yes, but…”

“Mother, I’m sure they just didn’t want to worry you,” she shook her head, drawing her mother’s hand away from her hair to hold it tightly in hers. “They didn’t know whether I was going to live or die.”

“I know and they should have told me,” she bitterly spat out. “I am your mother.”

Diana drew a deep breath, knowing this was an argument she wasn’t going to win. “I was going to contact you myself once I was better.”

“Your so called ‘friends’ should have contacted me when it happened, not two weeks after the fact,” she maintained, holding her head high. “They are not true friends to you, Diana. I don’t know why you think so highly of them.”

“Mother…” she sighed heavily in rising frustration.

“Diana, I’m taking you back to Themyscira immediately,” she informed her. “You will no longer stay in Man’s World where you will be treated like this.”

“Mother!” Diana exclaimed in shock.

“I’m serious, Diana,” she sternly said. “I and your sisters can take much better care of you than they can here in Man’s World.”

“I’m not going,” she angrily bit out.

“Diana, you are obviously in no shape to be arguing with me or to make decisions regarding your care,” Hippolyta attempted to placate her as she looked at the numerous monitors and medicines hanging by the bed. “These medicines seem to be inhibiting your ability to think clearly.”

“Mother, I am perfectly fine!” Diana ground out, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. “And I am not going back home with you. I’m staying right here.”

“What has Batman done to you?” she demanded to know. “He’s behind this somehow, isn’t he?”

“He has done nothing but take care of me and make sure that I have had everything that I could possibly need,” she told her. “None of this is his fault. Why did he contact you anyway?”

Hippolyta sighed, unwilling to let go of her anger with the Batman yet. “He said he was very worried about you,” she admitted. “He said you were becoming withdrawn, depressed. He hoped that seeing me might make you feel better, help you in your recovery.”

Diana felt her heart grew warm with the overwhelming feeling of love that washed through her at that moment. He had contacted her mother, willing to risk Hyppolyta’s wrath over what had happened all for her.

She felt tears burn behind her eyes, but refused to allow them to fully form. “He did that for me?” she whispered.

Hippolyta stared at her daughter, stunned by her reaction. “Yes, but I don’t see why you should possibly care,” she replied. “What he did by keeping your accident a secret was wrong. I will not allow him near your ever again.”

“I am not leaving,” Diana firmly stated. “I love you, mother, and I appreciate you coming to see me, but I love Bruce and I am not going to leave him.”

“You what?” Hippolyta exclaimed in shock.

“I love him, mother, and he loves me too,” she told her.

“But, Diana…you…”

“Mother, I know you love me and you want me to be happy,” Diana interrupted her. “But this is where I belong…Man’s World is my home now and I don’t want to leave.”

“But you no longer have your powers, daughter,” she reminded her. “How will you ever be Wonder Woman again? You’ll never be a part of the Justice League again.”

“Bruce is working to find a way to reverse what the Akusu did to me,” she informed her. “I know him, mother. He will not rest until he finds a way.”

Hippolyta stared at her daughter, her brow creasing as she studied her still bruised face. It hurt her deeply to see her so broken and yet there was a real peace and happiness about her that she could not deny.

“I want you to know I still don’t like this, but you are a grown woman,” her mother sternly began, pausing to release a deep breath of reluctant surrender. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Diana.”

“I do, mother,” she nodded. “I’ve never felt like this about another person before. I know this is where I belong…even if I never get my powers back.”

“I will abide by your wishes…for now,” she told her. “But if I find out the Batman has hidden anything else about you from me or if I find out you are not getting better, I will be back to take you away from here permanently, no arguments.”

“Yes, mother,” Diana respectfully replied, fighting back a smile. “It is good to see you. I’ve missed you greatly and my sisters as well.”

“As I have missed you, my daughter,” Hippolyta softly smiled, tears rising to her eyes. “It’s…difficult…seeing my beloved daughter like this. You’re so beautiful and strong, my Princess. I know you will find a way through this. Even without your powers, you are still a proud Amazon warrior at heart. Never forget that.”

“Thank you, mother,” she murmured, touched by her words. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m afraid I cannot stay for long,” Hippolyta told her. “I need to return to Themyscira yet tonight.”

“Is there trouble brewing?”

“Nothing your mother cannot handle, my daughter,” she responded with a tender hand against Diana’s cheek.

“What is it?” Diana asked, growing concerned.

“Nothing I want you worrying about, my little one,” she said. “You just concern yourself with getting better.”

Diana nodded her head, the worry still lingering in her heart. “You will tell me if it’s important, won’t you?”

“Of course,” she told her. “But remember this…if I find out the Batman has hurt you in anyway, I will be back to break him.”

Diana smiled at her mother’s overprotective remark. “If there’s anything left of him after I’m through with him.”

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter. “That’s my little warrior,” she proudly responded.

XXX

Bruce slowly made his way downstairs, worry clawing relentlessly at his heart. He knew he had been wrong in not contacting Hippolyta when Diana had first been injured, but he had allowed his selfishness and fears to take over. He should’ve listened to Clark all along.

But watching Diana grow more distant and sad over the last week had reminded him just how selfish he was being keeping her sequestered here in his home. Diana needed her friends, her mother. As much as he wanted her to want him, to be the only one that she needed, he realized that he was not being fair to her.

“You did the right thing, Master Wayne,” Alfred told him as he looked up to see Bruce entering the kitchen.

“Doesn’t feel like,” he bit out, dropping into a chair as he watched Alfred begin to prepare the evening meal.

Alfred brought him a cup of coffee, setting it down on the table before him. “I know, but in the end you will see that it was necessary.”

“She’s going to take Diana away,” he ground out, the thought making his chest tighten. “There’s no way she’ll allow her to stay here now.”

“And why would that be?”

Bruce stared down into his coffee cup, staring at the dark warm liquid. “She’s furious with me for not contacting her when Diana was first injured.”

“That is unfortunate, but you were only doing what you thought was best at the time,” Alfred replied.

“Was I?” he gloomily asked.

“What makes you think you didn’t?”

“I was only thinking of myself, Alfred, and now I’m going to pay a high price for it,” he angrily stated, taking a long drink of his coffee.

“You don’t know that yet, Sir,” Alfred smiled knowingly at him. “I believe that Miss Diana will not be so willing to leave.”

Bruce looked up from his coffee cup. “You think so?” he softly asked, fearful of getting his hopes up.

“I do,” he replied. “Would you like to eat now or wait until later?”

“No, I’ll eat later with Diana,” he decided, releasing a ragged huff of frustration. “If she’s still here.”

“I’ll prepare two plates then for later,” he told him.

Watching Alfred work, Bruce couldn’t help the sick feeling that churned inside of him. He feared that he had ruined things with Diana, allowing his selfish desires to take over and clouding his judgment. Maybe it would have been better if Diana had gone to Themyscira right after the attack. 

They might have been able to do so much more for her than he had been able to do. It was a place near to the gods and Mount Olympus. Maybe one of the gods could have done more for her, given her powers back to her somehow.

Bruce knew he couldn’t dwell on what-ifs right now. What was done was done and it couldn’t be changed. He was going to have to live with the consequences of his decisions now. He just hoped that Diana would be able to forgive him and chose him over her mother.

XXX

Hearing someone descending the stairs an hour later, Bruce steeled himself for the dreaded news that he was about to receive. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to get Diana back, he swore to himself he would stop at nothing this time to keep her.

Reaching the foyer, he saw Hippolyta coming down the steps. Anger still danced in her eyes, but it seemed to have faded a little. She no longer looked as if she wanted to strike him dead. That had to be a good sign.

“Thank you for having the decency to contact me although I would’ve appreciated being notified right away,” Hippolyta coolly stated as she came to a stand before him, clasping her hands before her.

“I apologize again for not contacting you immediately,” he evenly stated. “I will not make that mistake again.”

“No, you won’t,” she frostily replied, studying him intently. “I want to take Diana back to Themyscira with me.”

Bruce felt his stomach drop into his boots. This was the moment he’d been dreading. “I understand,” he bit out, his face emotionless despite the hot anger pulsating through his veins now.

“Unfortunately it seems that my stubborn daughter has decided she’s not leaving with me. She’s rather stay here with you for some reason.”

Bruce fought back the smile that threatened to form, the sudden pounding of his heart. “I promise I will take care of her, Queen Hippolyta. I will protect her with my life.”

Hippolyta continued to study him closely, her intense gaze probing him for reassurance. “I believe you have nothing but my daughter’s best interest at heart,” she stated, her head held high. “Just remember, she doesn’t belong solely to you or the Justice League.”

“Yes, your Highness,” he replied with a bow of his head. He could hardly wait to see Diana.

“Take care of her for me, Batman,” she softly said, allowing her anger to subside now that she’d finally had her say.

“You have my word,” he told her, sliding his hands into his pants pockets.

Hippolyta slightly dipped her head before turning to leave. Bruce released the breath he’d been holding as she closed the door behind her. Diana was staying here with him instead of going home to Themyscira. He had been given another chance and he wasn’t going to waste it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 9

Entering Diana’s room with a tray of food in hand, Bruce was greeted by a bright smile that immediately warmed his heart despite his best efforts to remain in complete control of his emotions at all times. With her, it was next to impossible. She always managed to find a way to get to him against his hard-as-steel will whether by stirring his irritation or fueling his desire for her.

“Thought you might be hungry,” he said as he kicked the door closed behind him.

“I’m starving,” she replied, sitting up against the pillows in her bed.

She was so relieved to see him. She had been fearful that her mother had scared him away…or worse, but she should’ve known better. No one frightened the formidable Batman, not even the powerful Queen of the Amazons. 

She watched as Bruce carefully set the tray across her lap, suddenly noticing the single red rose in the small vase. “The rose is beautiful,” she murmured, closing her eyes and inhaling its heavenly scent. “Thank you.”

“It was Alfred,” he attempted to cover, keeping his expression stoic.

“Right,” she fought back a smirk. “This looks delicious. I need to have Alfred teach me how to cook before I’m discharged from Wayne Manor.”

Bruce smiled with her words as he took a plate for himself, settling into the chair close beside her bed. He wanted so badly to crawl into that bed with her, to feel every inch of her and kiss her senseless, but he needed to take things slowly until she was fully recovered. He feared rushing things or scaring her away with his dark desolate world that tried to consume him. He didn’t want to do anything that could ruin this chance with her.

“You know you can stay here as long as you need or want, Diana,” he told her, already not liking the idea of her leaving. He found that he enjoyed having here.

“Thank you, Bruce…for everything,” she sincerely said. “You didn’t have to contact my mother. We both know you took a great risk by doing that.”

“Yes, I did have to,” he soberly stated as he took a bite. “I was wrong, Diana. I should have let her know immediately when you were first injured. Clark wanted to, but I wouldn’t let him.”

“Why?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

Bruce looked down at his plate, avoiding her questioning stare. “The reasons don’t matter now.”

“They do to me,” she softly replied.

Bruce drew a deep breath, feeling rather foolish about it now. “I was being selfish. I was worried that Hippolyta would take you away to Themyscira to recover once she saw how badly you were injured. I know that men aren’t allowed to set foot on your island. I feared that we’d never see you again so I refused to let Clark contact her.”

It felt like thousands of wonderful butterfly wings had suddenly been released in the pit of her stomach with his words, his feelings for her so evident in his actions, his careful attention to her. Even though she longed to hear them from him one day, she didn’t need the words right now. His actions were speaking louder to her than any words he could possibly say at that moment.

“She did try to force me to go back, but I refused,” she told him. “I told her I wanted to stay here…with you.”

Bruce felt his breath catch with her words. “She told me…along with a very deliberate threat against my life if I ever hurt you.”

Diana winced, closing her eyes in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Bruce,” she apologized. “Mother can sometimes be a little overly dramatic.”

“Don’t be,” he smirked. “I’m pretty sure I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t,” Diana shook her head with a frown as she took her fork with her left hand, the awkwardness of using her non-dominant hand already annoying her. “You’ve been very…kind and generous taking me in and allowing me to recover here, Bruce. You didn’t have to do that.”

Bruce watched her as she attempted to eat with her left hand, a slight clumsiness and uncertainty to her movements. It was so unlike her usual graceful actions, her normal self-confident ways. She was going to have to get used to it until her right wrist was healed again. It was going to be a long road of recovery ahead for her, one that was going to be difficult watching her take, but she wouldn’t be alone.

“Diana, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

She looked up from her plate to see he was watching her, an amused expression gracing his face. “You are actually going to let me try to feed myself this time?” she asked with an arched eyebrow, surprised that he hadn’t tried to take her fork out of her hand yet.

“Yes…I think you’re a big girl now,” he teased. “You can do it yourself.”

“Dr. Leslie told you I could start using my shoulder more now, didn’t she?”

“Yes,” he confessed, taking another bite as he watched her attempt another forkful.

She huffed in frustration as the lasagna fell off of her fork and onto her lap. Bruce made no move to help her, but watched as she traded her fork for a napkin to clean up her tank top…the clothes he was dying to get her out of. It was going to be a long road indeed.

“You’re enjoying watching me struggle, aren’t you?” she shot him a heated glare that only further lit his need for her.

“Why, Princess? Do you need my help?” he innocently asked as he leaned forward.

“No, I can do it myself,” she huffed in agitation as Bruce bit back a smirk. “Of course, by the time I’ve finally eaten my supper, it’ll be the middle of the night and I’ll need another bath.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened with her words. “Is that an invitation?”

Diana looked up from cleaning off her clothes at the sound of the sudden huskiness of his voice, memories of the bath he’d started to give her last week flooding her mind and causing a shiver of desire to race up her spine. “Are you going to finish what you start this time?” she seductively asked.

Bruce’s tongue briefly slipped out to wet his lips, his breaths becoming a little more exerted. “Maybe,” he murmured. “But you’re going to have to finish your dinner first if you want to find out, Princess.”

Diana smiled something sinful forcing him to stifle a groan. “And then I get my reward?”

Bruce could feel his heart begin to pound, thoughts of what he’d love to do with her racing through his mind and heating his blood. If she knew the lustful thoughts he had or the erotic dreams he had about her, she’d probably beat him senseless.

“It depends on Dick and Tim,” he informed her, doing his best to keep his desire at bay with more neutral conversation. Flirting with her only managed to make it that much harder not to touch her.

Diana sighed in resignation. “I wondered how long this visit would actually last,” she admitted.

Bruce didn’t miss the disappointment that suddenly filled her voice, the sense of loneliness that he’d noticed in her over the last week reappearing. He felt terrible that he hadn’t been able to spend more time with her, but it couldn’t be helped. He needed to take care of the Joker before something happened.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” he apologized. “The Joker is up to something and it’s nothing good I’m afraid.”

“Have you been able to make any more progress in the case?” she asked.

“Not much,” he frowned. “I’ve got proof that he’s definitely up to something disastrous, but what that is I still have no idea. Dick and Tim are doing some surveillance work right now. They should be contacting me soon.”

“I’m sure if anyone can uncover his plot it’s you,” she confidently reassured him. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, Princess,” he chuckled softly with a definite shake of his head. “You just need to worry about getting better, nothing more.”

“Just because I don’t have my powers doesn’t mean I’m helpless, you know,” she coolly informed him, picking at her food with her fork and avoiding his gaze. She felt terrible. She was hot all over and her head was beginning to pound and now Bruce was just dismissing her like she was completely useless.

“Diana, I know you’re far from helpless,” he replied. “I just don’t want anything getting in the way of your recovery. I came too close to losing you more times than I care to think about over the last couple of weeks. I don’t ever want to go through something like that again.”

Diana finally met his eyes, noticing something that could only be described as horror momentarily flitting across his face and piercing her heart. “I’m sorry, Bruce,” she murmured. “I just want to help you.”

“I know, but you can help me most by getting better,” he told her.

She nodded her head, attempting to quiet the disappointment that suddenly filled her heart. Her head was throbbing, her body aching once more. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly feeling so bad. She’d been slowly getting better over the last week only to feel worse again now.

Bruce watched her as she picked at her food, all of a sudden noticing the soft rosy flush of her cheeks. His brow immediately creased with concern. “Are you alright?” he asked, setting his plate aside and moving to sit on the bed with her.

“Just tired,” she admitted.

“Maybe I should call Dr. Leslie to come back to check on you,” he suggested.

“No, don’t bother her,” Diana insisted. “I’m fine…really. I just want to spend some time with you before you have to go again.”

Bruce cupped her cheek, his worry piqued with how warm to the touch she was. “I know,” he said, his gaze falling momentarily to her beautiful lips, memories of her sweet taste flooding his mind. “We have some things we need to talk about, don’t we?”

“Yes, we do, Mister Wayne,” she softly said, her hand finding his face and caressing it gently.

Bruce could feel his control beginning to slip through his grasp, the urge to kiss her too strong to ignore. “I’m waiting for a call from Dick right now,” he told her. “I would stay but, something is going down tonight.”

“Bruce, it’s alright,” she reassured him. “I understand better than anyone.”

He visibly seemed to relax with her words as she gazed into his eyes. Her hand snaked up the back of his neck as she pulled him into a sultry kiss that swiftly stole his breath away. She swallowed his moan as their tongues joined in a sensual dance, neither one wanting to stop and yet knowing they had to…at least for now.

Retreating, Diana softly ghosted her soft lips against his once more before releasing her hold on him. “Hopefully, that will entice you to come back sooner rather than later,” she breathlessly murmured, her nose brushing against his.

Bruce fought back the overwhelming need to kiss her again as his blood rushed in his ears, his lips still tingling from her kiss. Even though it was meant to entice him to return, her kiss had only served to make it that much harder for him to leave, made him even hungrier for her. 

It was all he could do not to rip her clothes off and make love to her right there. How was he ever supposed to focus on stopping the Joker after a heated kiss like that? This was precisely the reason he had sworn never to get involved with her in the first place. She affected him like no other woman ever had, distracting him from his mission, his duty.

And yet it was too late to turn back. He loved her too deeply, needed her in his life and wanted her in his bed always.

He stared into her eyes, losing himself in the dark blue desire swimming there for him. It was something that never ceased to stun him. “I’m not sure, Princess,” he softly replied, the feel of her soft pulsating breath against his face making his head spin with desire. “I think I may need more enticing.”

“Oh, really?” she seductively purred. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to try harder next time.”

She lightly traced her finger over his lips, creating a shiver of desire to race through him. The things she did to him always drove him wild. He could only imagine how even more amazing it would be to actually make love to her. 

He nearly came undone right there as she slowly raked her teeth over her bottom lip, the feel of her finger lightly running over his mouth sending electric shocks through his body. He leaned in, desperate to kiss her again when his commlink suddenly went off.

“Batman, come in…”

Bruce growled under his breath, his chin dropping to his chest in heated frustration as he quickly tapped his commlink hidden in his ear. “What is it?”

“Need you down at the docks now,” Nightwing said. “Something’s going down. We’re going to need your help.”

“I’ll be there right away. Batman out.”

Bruce leaned in, tilting her head down to press a chaste kiss against Diana’s forehead. Anything more would have been too dangerous, too tempting. “Please get some sleep while I’m gone,” he murmured. “You looked exhausted. I’ll be back soon as I can.”

“Be careful,” she told him.

“I will,” he promised before leaving her alone again.

Diana let out a long slow breath, savoring the taste of him that still lingered on her tongue. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ignore the headache that was beginning to take over and the chill that was settling into her bones. She just hoped Bruce returned soon.

XXX

Stepping out of the shower, Bruce quickly dried off before grabbing fresh clothes Alfred always kept stocked in the batcave. He was furious with how the night had turned out, the lack of evidence that they’d uncovered down at the docks.

The whole thing had turned out to be a ruse construed by the Joker to throw him off track and what was even worse was that it had worked…at first.

Thankfully, he had figured it out before wasting the entire night staked out there. He had been able to decipher the Joker’s real target through some new information Dick and Tim had been able to obtain. He and Nightwing had headed to Wayne Pharmaceutical Labs to stop the Joker, leaving Robin behind to keep an eye on the docks.

By the time they had reached the lab, the Joker’s men were already attempting to leave with a very large quantity of an experimental drug that had been undergoing testing.

Heading up the stairs and into the manor, Bruce rubbed his shoulder that had already begun to stiffen up on him from the fight. He was fuming over the fact that they had managed to stop most of Joker’s men, but not before a couple of cases of the drug had disappeared. 

It had left him in a foul mood and more than anxious for some sleep which he’d had very little of over the last couple of weeks. He needed to figure out what the Joker wanted with an experimental drug used to treat memory problems in Alzheimer’s patients. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

Nearing Diana’s room, Bruce couldn’t help the hot flush of desire that suddenly washed through him or the way his throat went dry despite his dark sullen mood. The kiss they had shared last night sprung to the forefront of his thoughts once more, reminding him of what he wanted most.

He found himself anxious to see her now. He knew that she’d be asleep but just seeing her, being near her soothed him in a way that he’d never expected. The fact that he’d only had one nightmare in the last week since bringing her here was also not lost on him.

He hoped that she was alright. He remembered how warm she had felt to him last night. He feared anything more happening to her. He had hoped the warmth he had felt from her had because of him and the kiss they had shared.

Entering, Bruce found the room dimly lit by a small lamp in the corner of the room. Nearing her, he immediately noticed how torn apart her bed was. Sheets were thrown everywhere, the comforter lying in a heap on the floor by the bed. Diana lay curled up on her side, her raven hair splayed out on her pillow like an inky fan.

Kneeling down beside her, his heart leapt in his chest when he saw her. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, sweat glistening on her brow. He took her face in his hands, desperate to wake her and make sure she was alright only to find her so hot to his touch.

Her hair was damp, the sheets beneath her soaked from her fever. He pulled the wet strands of hair from her face as she mumbled something in her sleep, his pulse beginning to race with fear.

“Diana,” he called her name with no response. “Diana!”

She softly groaned at the sound of his voice, Bruce’s name a breathless moan on her lips as she fought to open her eyes without success. Her forehead was creased, cringing angrily with the intrusion. She tried to push his hands away from her face, to keep him from touching her when all she wanted to do was sleep, but she was too weak. 

Panic rose up to choke him as he yanked the monitor cords and IV from her arm. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and ran for the door. “Alfred!” Bruce growled into the hallway. “Alfred!”

Alfred quickly started up the stairs, tying his robe around his waist and coming to stop at the sight of Bruce holding Diana in his arms.

“Get Dr. Leslie right away!”

“Yes, sir,” Alfred replied, racing back downstairs.

Bruce immediately carried her back into her room and directly into the bathroom. “Hang on, Princess,” he ordered her, his voice thick with fear as he quickly turned on the cool water.

Without even bothering to take his clothes or boots off, Bruce climbed into the enormous bathtub built for two. Holding her close against him, he settled down in the cool water, careful to keep her casts from getting wet.

Diana frowned at the sudden chill, pressing her face against his chest in agitation. “Bruce…” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes even tighter closed.

“I’ve got you, Diana,” he tried to soothe her.

Tilting his head, Bruce pressed his lips against her forehead, his stomach clenching with how hot she was. Adjusting her position, he held her back against his chest, propping her broken leg on the ledge of the bathtub, her head pressed back against his shoulder. 

He began to cup the cool water with his hand, pouring it over her body in an effort to get her temperature down. She moaned in protest, her teeth beginning to chatter, her body trembling in his arms.

“Hang on, Diana,” he heatedly told her, his panic rising.

“Bruce…” she whispered, turning her head to bury her face in the crook of his neck as she continued to tremble in his arms. “Stop…don’t…”

“It’s alright, Diana,” he murmured, attempting to calm her. “I’m right here.”

Bruce felt as if his world was falling apart all over again as Alfred suddenly entered the bathroom. “Dr. Leslie is on her way,” he told him. “She should be here in about fifteen minutes.”

Bruce could only nod his head as he held Diana’s feverish body against him. She had to be alright. His heart would accept no other outcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 10

Bruce paced back and forth across the bedroom like an enraged animal ready to pounce as Dr. Leslie examined Diana. She had spiked a high fever, one that could’ve taken her life if he hadn’t found her when he had. The thought chilled him to the bone. 

The cold wet clothes he was still wearing wasn’t helping either, but it mattered little to him at that moment. He was furious with himself for not getting Dr. Leslie earlier when he noticed something was possibly wrong, but Diana had insisted she was alright.

And then she had kissed him. That kiss. He swore he could still feel her hunger against his lips, tasted her on his tongue. He had wanted her so badly in that moment.

“Bruce, stop pacing,” Dr. Leslie suddenly ordered, interrupting his tormented thoughts as she finished changing Diana’s dressings. “You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.”

“Is she going to be alright?” he asked, coming over to see Diana for himself. He was relieved to finally see her beginning to look a little better.

“Thanks to you,” she nodded. “She is one sick superhero, though. You did the right thing trying to get her fever down. You saved her life, Bruce.”

“What’s wrong with her?” he woodenly asked, his face set like stone despite the firestorm raging within him. 

“The first problem – she’s human now. Being severely injured in that attack substantially weakened her body and now she’s fighting to recover from it,” she explained. “It also makes her susceptible to every germ known to mankind and the perfect target for an infection. She’s never been sick before and has absolutely no resistance to ward anything off now. 

“The infection that Dr. Bennett initially treated when she was on the Watchtower has returned with a vengeance I’m afraid.”

Bruce raked his fingers back through his short black hair, his attention completely focused on the beautiful sleeping Amazon before him. It felt as if his heart was clutched tightly in panic’s death-grip and it wasn’t going to release it any time soon.

Dr. Leslie suddenly moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view of Diana and forcing him to focus on her. “Bruce, look at me,” she sternly said. “She’ll be alright. I’ve drawn some blood to run some tests, but I’ve given her some medicine to help with the fever and started her on some strong antibiotics that should kick this in no time.”

Bruce snorted in bitter amusement as he folded his arms against his chest, imagining Diana’s reaction when she finally woke again. “Diana’s going to have a horrible fit when she wakes up and finds herself hooked up to more IV’s. She was on the verge of removing them herself as if was.”

“I’ll let you be the one to handle the irritated Amazon,” she told him, patting his forearm. “I have a feeling that you of all people can handle her just fine.”

“Well, I know that she’s about the only one who can handle me,” he softly admitted as Dr. Leslie turned to leave. 

“Then you make the perfect pair. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on her, but call me sooner if needed,” she informed him. “And get some sleep, Bruce. You look like you could use it yourself.”

Bruce only nodded to Dr. Leslie’s instructions. He had too much on his mind right now to think about sleeping. The Joker was up to no good once more and he’d nearly lost Diana again.

Maybe getting involved with her wasn’t such a good thing after all. His heart kept telling him how right this was, how perfect she was and how happy he was when he was with her. His mind, on the other hand, saw all the obstacles in their way, recognized the extreme dangers that lay ahead for her if anyone discovered he was the Batman.

Diana was no longer able to defend herself against the vile filth that lurked in the dark alleys and sewers of Gotham. Even though he had teased her about it, she truly was helpless now, defenseless.

Dropping down in the chair with an exasperated sigh, Bruce leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands. He wanted Diana so badly at times it physically hurt and yet how could he knowingly allow her into his life with all the horrible dangers surrounding them?

Lifting his head, his eyes immediately fell upon her sleeping form, the feverish flush of her cheeks finally beginning to diminish somewhat. Reaching towards her, he gently brushed her hair back from her face, his heart skipping a beat.

He knew he loved her above all else, no one coming close to shining such a brilliant light in the very dark void of his desolate world. He never wanted to think about her not being a part of his life, but what about the next time? What if he hadn’t gotten back when he had or if he had chosen to stay down in the batcave for the rest of the night instead of coming upstairs?

He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her. Taking her hand in his, he laid his head down on the edge of the bed, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy as he watched her sleep. He knew he was going to have to find a way to reconcile all of his fears in his heart if he was ever going to fully allow her to be a part of his life.

He already knew, though, that not loving her was impossible.

XXX

_“Oh, Kal,” Diana laughed as they entered the Watchtower cafeteria, immediately capturing Batman’s attention._

_Sitting all alone in the corner of the cafeteria, he had been reviewing the newest reports filed by League members over the last twenty-four hours. Sipping his coffee, he’d been able to completely ignore the numerous conversations going on around him, the low drone of voices that buzzed like a large beehive of activity._

_That was until she had walked in._

_He instantly sat up a little straighter despite himself, his shoulders back and his pulse suddenly quickening with her presence. Damn her for affecting me this way, he thought._

_His scowl deepened as he reread the paragraph he’d been reading when she had first entered, his mind a sudden whirlwind of jealous thoughts as he pretended to ignore his friends arrival. He couldn’t help the momentary glance over his tablet to see where she was at that moment, his eyes roaming…lingering far longer than he knew he should._

_Her raven hair fell down her back in loose curls, his fingers itching to bury themselves in her luscious mane. The beautiful smile dancing on her lips matched the enchanting sparkle of her sapphire eyes that never ceased to mesmerize him. He was certain kissing her could cause him to forget his own name._

_With a curling snarl of his lips, he forced himself to focus on the reports, his mind still swarming with lustful thoughts he knew he should never have for his Amazon colleague, but ones which plagued him day and night._

_The dreams were coming almost every night now, growing more heated every time and leaving him so frustrated and yearning for reality that he thought at times he’d go mad. Cold showers were quickly becoming a regular occurrence for him._

_Her lilting laughter tickled his ears and warmed his long ago damaged heart, but only earned an audible low growl on the outside. Glancing up again, he clenched his jaw as Superman placed his hand against Diana’s low back, guiding her to a nearby table, close enough for him to still hear, but definitely not close enough for his liking._

_His nostrils flared hotly as he ground his teeth, his eyes locked on his tablet, his mind fixated solely on her. Even though his closest two friends in the League, he hated the comfortable familiarity Diana and Clark shared with each other, the ease with which they talked and interacted._

_He so desperately wanted that with her, the thought alone quickening his breathing. He longed to experience that closeness with her, that relaxed intimacy as well as so very much more. He wanted her for himself, in his bed and in his life, but it could never be. Never with her._

_Batman listened as they discussed a recent mission that had obviously not gone as planned, Diana narrowly dodging a possibly deadly accident. He felt his entire body tense with the news, his fingers curled so tightly around the edges of his tablet they were beginning to stiffen._

_She was laughing about it, dismissing it as nothing, but it wasn’t ‘nothing’. She could have been seriously injured or worse. The thought tightened his throat, suddenly sucking all the air out of the room. He couldn’t bear the thought of her never being in this world anymore, not when he wanted her in his world._

_But she didn’t belong in his world. Ever._

_His world was dark and hideous, she bright and beautiful. His world was tainted and desperately vile, she everything pure and good. She was the opposite of him and yet they were similar in so many ways it stunned him at times._

_On top of that, she was the only one who could stand up to him, who wasn’t afraid of his bark or his bite. She was unruffled and undaunted in the face of his dark stormy moods, his ranting and raging, his obstinacy that ran a mile wide and deep. She fearlessly stood toe-to-toe with him, not the least bit intimidated by him. She got under his cowl and under his skin like no one else and managed to find her way right into his heart._

_“Batman…”_

_He suddenly looked up, stunned to find the breathtaking Amazon goddess standing before him. She was leaning forward with her hands on the table, an amused smile on her beautiful lips…that mouth that he so desperately wanted to…_

_“What do you want?” he snapped. How had she been able to sneak up on him like that? Damn._

_“I said are we still on for our sparring match this afternoon?” she asked, her long eyelashes softly brushing against her perfect cheekbones as she smirked at him. She obviously enjoyed the fact she had been able to steal so close to him like that._

_“Yes and come prepared to be schooled, Princess,” he coolly replied, his fingers gripping his tablet even harder. “I’m not going easy on you this time.”_

_Diana’s smile widened with the challenge, an eyebrow arching perfectly. “Oh you think so, do you?”_

_“I know so,” he confidently fired back, forcing his eyes to leave her breasts and focus on the reports._

_“You know, Batman,” she softly said as she leaned in even closer, his heart suddenly hammering as her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and forced him to meet her penetrating gaze. “I’m a good student, but I’m an even better teacher. Be prepared to have that ego of yours handed to you on a silver platter along with your ass.”_

_His breath hitched with her words, his eyes narrowing as she stared at him for a long incredibly sultry moment rendering him speechless. Before he could form a coherent thought or retort, she was suddenly turning on her heel and leaving him tongue-tied and painfully aroused. He watched as she crossed the room, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he drank in the seductive sway of her hips as she exited._

_He growled to himself. Another cold shower was definitely in his imminent future…_

Bruce sighed softly at the feel of fingers repeatedly running through his hair, the memory from a few months ago haunting his dreams and leaving him aroused once again. It never ceased to amaze him how she could so easily affect him.

Opening his eyes, he found beautiful blue depths staring back at him. Although still listless from the fever, he readily decided that he wanted to wake up every morning to those stunning eyes.

Diana was lying on her side, her casted arm resting on her hip, her fingers gently stroking his hair. “Morning,” she softly greeted him, her voice weak and raspy again.

Bruce quickly sat up, rubbing his face as memories of last night crashed down on him. “Morning,” he sleepily replied, trying to banish the fatigue from his mind and the stiffness from his body from having fallen asleep half-leaning on Diana’s bed. He had been more exhausted than he had thought. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Alright,” she said. “What happened?”

“You scared the life out of me last night that’s what happened,” he told her, a definite edge to his voice.

Despite his every instinct, the defenses that were like second nature to him, he couldn’t hide the fear of almost losing her from reaching his eyes, the ache in his heart from reaching his voice. He didn’t want to hide from her anymore. He didn’t want to waste another minute of his life wanting and not having.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, momentarily closing her eyes. “I don’t remember much after you left to meet Dick and Tim.”

“I came back to find you burning up with a high fever. The infection Dr. Bennett treated you for at the Watchtower returned,” he informed her, a smug grin suddenly finding his lips. “You missed it. We bathed together.”

Diana’s eyebrows rose in surprise before her lips curled into a sultry smile. “Did I enjoy it?”

“You couldn’t stop moaning and saying my name,” he told her.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to show me what I missed out on then.”

Bruce gave her a half-hearted smile, his hand finding hers and lacing their fingers. “You have to get better first, Princess.”

Diana released a ragged, frustrated breath. “I’m not sure that’s going to happen any time soon at this rate,” she grumbled. She was never going to get to be with him the way that she so desperately wanted to be.

“You are going to get better if I have anything to say about it,” he firmly said. “I’m not going to let you give up, Diana.”

“What am I going to do if I never get my powers back?” she asked, her eyes locked on their joined hands and avoiding his intense gaze. 

Would he still want her if she was no longer Wonder Woman? If she was no longer the woman she once was? She didn’t know if she knew who she was if she wasn’t Wonder Woman any more.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we have to,” he told her. “I’m not giving up on getting you your powers back just yet.”

“But what if there is no way?” she pressed. “Some things just can’t be undone, Bruce. This might be one of them.”

“You don’t know that, Diana,” he bit out, frustration rising along this his own sense of failure. “Your powers might still come back in time or I might yet be able to find a way to reverse what they did to you. I’m not giving up and I’m sure as hell not going to let you.”

Diana pulled her hand free from his, feeling more lost than she had since she’d first woken and learned that she no longer had her powers. This set back had shaken her hope, stealing her faith that she was going to get her life back someday.

“But I don’t know who I am if I’m not Wonder Woman,” she bitterly said. “I was bestowed with all of these incredible gifts by gods and goddesses and now…now I…I’m…nothing.”

Bruce could feel his anger rising – anger with himself for not being able to help her, anger with the Akusu for stealing what was so precious to her. “Diana, you are not ‘nothing’,” he snapped. “You are still Princess Diana of Themyscira and I’m not about to let you forget that.”

Diana slowly nodded, pretending to agree for the moment. She could see she was upsetting him and needed to talk about something else. “Were you able to stop the Joker last night?”

Bruce was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn’t going to believe him no matter what he said to her. Her quick surrender worried him. It was not like her to give up an argument with him so quickly. They were famous for their heated arguments.

He decided to let it go for now, hoping that it was just because she was sick. He wouldn’t be so easy on her the next time. He wasn’t about to let her just give up on her life like this.

“Not entirely,” he shook his head as he drew a deep breath to quell the anger heating his veins. “The dock was just a ploy to throw us off, but Dick and I were able to get to Wayne Pharmaceuticals in time to keep the Joker’s men from stealing several cases of a new experimental drug that’s being tested there. As it was, they only made off with a couple of cases.”

“What’s the drug for?”

“To help cure memory problems in Alzheimer’s patients,” he told her.

“Do you know why the Joker would be interested in a drug like that?”

“Not any that I have been able to uncover so far,” he sighed. “It’s just not making any sense. There has to be something bigger going on besides this drug that he wants.”

“Maybe he’s found another use for it, one that your lab hasn’t discovered yet.”

Bruce thought for a moment, his lips pursed into a thin line. He didn’t like the thought of that, but it was a definite possibility. “Could be,” he admitted. “I have some more information I need to track down first before I’ll know more.”

“Don’t worry about me, Bruce,” she softly told him. “You just worry about stopping the Joker right now. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy, Princess,” he replied, his heated gaze causing her to suddenly flush.

“Why?”

“You’re not someone I can forget or stop worrying about,” he said. “I’ve tried for the last two years or more. It doesn’t work.”

“You have?” she whispered, her pulse beginning to race.

Bruce nodded his head, his expression nearly unreadable as he stared into her blue eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he confessed, his voice revealing his desire. “You’re always right there in the outskirts of my mind, waiting to invade my every thought at any given moment.”

Diana couldn’t break away from his intense gaze even if she wanted to. She felt as though her heart was going to pound right out of her chest at any moment now. She could barely believe what she was hearing from him, what he was admitting to her.

“Really?” she softly said. “Because I’m always thinking about you too.”

Leaning in, Bruce brushed his lips softly against her cheekbone. “Well, I guess we’re going to have to do something about this, aren’t we?”

Diana shivered despite herself, the feel of his lips against her skin, his confession were all awakening her need for him. She wanted him so desperately, but feared it would never happen now with all that had happened to her.

“Get some sleep, Princess,” he murmured, knowing they would have to wait for now as his lips against hers. “I need you to get better.”

Diana’s eyes fell closed as he pulled away, disappointment filling her heart. “Where are you going?”

“Get a shower before heading downstairs to the batcave,” he told her as he stood to his feet. “I need to analyze some new information we uncovered last night. I promise to be back to check on you later.”

Diana choked back the tears that suddenly welled in her throat as Bruce left. She cursed under her breath, angry that she was in the shape she was in, how her body had betrayed her once more. It was just one more thing that stood in the way of her and Bruce being together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 11

Bruce growled under his breath as he sank back in his chair in the batcave, a fierce scowl on his face as he glared at the bank of computer monitors staring back at him, refusing to divulge the answers that he really needed.

Two weeks. 

It had been two weeks since the hit on Wayne Pharmaceuticals and since then absolutely nothing. “What are you up to this time, Joker?” he hissed to himself, his narrowed gaze scanning over the information they’d managed to gather so far.

No matter how hard he looked, no matter how he tried to put the pieces together, nothing seemed to fit. None of it made sense, the Joker’s activities so random and scattered with no connection to each other…at least none that he could see as of yet.

And now he had been completely silent for two whole weeks. Not one ounce of illegal activity by any of Joker’s men. It made the fine hairs on the back of Bruce’s neck stand on end. He knew this was just the proverbial quiet before the violent storm that was no doubt about to hit Gotham at any time now.

And he had no idea what it could be.

Bruce suddenly leapt to his feet with a frustrated curse on his lips. He knew there had to be something that he was missing, something that he just wasn’t seeing. He had usually been able to figure out what the Joker had been up to before, able to understand what he was planning.

This time, however, was different. Was the Joker working with someone else this time? A new mastermind behind the devious plot, pulling the strings and calling the shots?

Bruce snorted with the thought. The Joker was far too unstable to have a partner and he highly doubted he would ever allow someone else to be in charge, unless of course the payout was big enough or it was something that the Joker wanted bad enough. 

He was certain the Joker would resort to anything at that point. It made his stomach begin to roil with dread. He had a terrible feeling this was bigger than anything he could begin to imagine.

Turning, he placed his hands on the back of his chair as he stared at the monitors again, hoping to see something he had missed. Maybe he needed a fresh set of eyes on it, someone else to review what they had uncovered so far.

He felt his anger suddenly grow hot with the thought, his jaw instantly tensing. He had never needed help from anyone before and he wasn’t about to start now. He would figure this out on his own.

Returning to his chair, Bruce punched a few buttons, bringing up the schematics of the Akusu weapon that he’d downloaded into his system weeks ago as thoughts of Diana drifted through his mind just like she always seemed to manage to do. He’d still been unable to find a way to regain her powers for her.

It angered him deeply that he had failed her, but it was watching her growing more and more distant that was eating away at his heart. After he’d found her burning up with fever that night, she’d made slow but steady progress and no longer needed the IV’s anymore. 

Even though her body was healing, he knew it was her heart that was still in need of mending as she struggled to come to terms with all that had happened to her. Ever since the setback with the fever, Diana had grown more despondent and withdrawn and it scared the hell out of him. He hated seeing her like this, pulling further and further away from him. He had hoped that with time she’d improve, but she hadn’t. She was only getting worse.

He missed that fiery spirit that burned so brightly within her, the smile that lit up his entire world like only she ever could. Now, there was a sense of melancholy about her, a sorrow that swam deeply in her blue eyes and pierced his heart.

He feared a part of it was because he hadn’t had much time to really see her over the last couple of weeks or discuss their relationship with one another. He knew he needed to tell her how he truly felt about her, how he wanted her in his life forever. Unfortunately, he’d been consumed with stopping the Joker and, on top of that, he’d had to deal with a crisis at Wayne Enterprise that took several days to resolve.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Bruce looked at his watch, suddenly realizing how late it was getting. He quickly shut down the monitors, deciding that things could wait at least until tomorrow, but Diana could not.

XXX

Diana stared at the single rose on her bedside table, the soft shade of pink so delicate and beautiful. Ever since Bruce had brought her supper that night two weeks ago with a red rose on her tray, she’d found a new rose in a vase on her bedside table every morning when she opened her eyes.

It had lifted her spirits in the beginning, but now it was just a reminder of how she was here in this room and he was not. She knew that Bruce had been tied up with numerous problems lately and a part of her truly did understand, but she was becoming more certain by the day that nothing was ever going to happen between them if ever.

He hadn’t kissed her in two weeks, had never again brought up the subject of a relationship with her or how he truly felt about her. Maybe he had changed his mind, decided a life with her wasn’t something that he wanted especially now that she was no longer Wonder Woman, no longer the woman he had known. 

The only good news she’d received was that Dr. Leslie had told her that she could start getting up out of bed now for short periods of time during the day. Bruce had been adamant that she was not to be getting up unless someone was there with her to help her.

She felt the heat of her anger flare as his words echoed in her head once more. He was treating her like a child, a helpless woman in need of a man. Even though she had lost her powers, she was still an adult and didn’t need her hand held. She was an Amazon warrior, not some feeble helpless woman.

With a frustrated growl, Diana threw the covers off of her, stunned to see how thin she had truly become. She was wasting away in this bed with every passing day. She needed to start building her muscles, regaining her strength before she was nothing but a frail skeleton. It was no wonder Bruce didn’t want to be around her right now. She was just a shell of the woman she had once been.

With a renewed determination, Diana sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, feeling a wave of dizziness washing over her. She waited a moment, allowing it to pass after attempting to stand. Gritting her teeth, she put all of her weight on her right leg, careful to keep pressure off of her cast.

Steadying herself with her hand on the bedside table, she took a step, thankful when her leg held her weight. With a proud smile of victory, she took a couple more steps, breathing through the pain that pierced her body and momentarily caused her to reconsider this little adventure she had begun.

Releasing her hold on the bedside table, Diana took several more steps, determined to regain her toned muscular appearance, resolved to make Bruce notice her again. If she was going to regain her strength, she was going to have to do it herself.

Limping towards the middle of the room, Diana felt her leg suddenly buckle, giving out on her. She fell to the floor hard, landing on her side and knocking the air from her lungs. She couldn’t fight back the cry of pain that tore from her lips as tears of pain as well as anger filled her eyes.

XXX

Bruce scrubbed his face with his hands as he left the cave and entered the mansion. He was fighting to banish the frustration that clung to him like a second skin, needing to see Diana. This whole problem with the Joker couldn’t have come at a worst possible time.

He needed to be there for Diana, to find a way to restore her powers and rebuild her faith in herself again, but unfortunately, she’d had to take a backseat to the mess the Joker was attempting to create in Gotham right now.

His worry over her had been steadily escalating over the last couple of weeks as she grew more distant and withdrawn. There was such sadness about her, a sense of loss that had settled over her.

The full reality of what had happened to her had come crashing down upon her, hopelessness stealing away her fierce warrior spirit. The bright gleam that always used to light up her eyes had been replaced by a listless melancholy that clawed at his heart. It tore him up inside being forced to watch what all of this was doing to her and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

He was both annoyed and relieved that things had come to a standstill for a little while at least for now with the Joker, allowing him to spend the evening with Diana for a change. He had missed her greatly these last two weeks, only seeing her for short periods of time or coming in long after she’d already fallen asleep.

Besides seeing her, he was more than anxious to kiss her again, to feel the heat in her sensual caress, the urgency as her mouth moved over his. He flushed hotly just thinking about kissing her again, his heart racing with the idea of her belonging to him, making love to her someday.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers over his lips, remembering how passionate that kiss had become, how he had ached inside to be skin against skin with her. He’d had a hard time forgetting that kiss to focus on the Joker, the silent promise of something more that had danced between them in that moment and making his blood practically sing.

The sound of a loud thud followed by Diana’s sudden cry caused his heart to clench with overwhelming fear as he raced up the steps and down the hall to her room, terrified of what he might find.

“Diana!” he cried as he ran to her. “What happened?”

She frowned as he knelt down on the floor beside her, his hands already checking her for new injuries. “I was trying to walk,” she angrily ground out, furious with herself and her obviously powerless state. She couldn’t even walk halfway across the room without making a fool out of herself in front of Bruce.

“Are you trying to give me heart attack?” he scowled, his harsh tone revealing his obvious anger with her. “I told you to wait until I could help you. You could’ve broken another bone or injured yourself worse than you already are.”

Diana refused to meet his heated gaze that was no doubt filled with fierce admonishment. He gently picked her up, gathering her in his arms, his handsome face suddenly so very close to hers. His masculine scent caused her stomach to flutter as she wrapped a reluctant arm around his neck.

She felt a small measure of her anger abruptly melt away as their eyes finally met, his mouth hovering so very close to hers. She suddenly found herself unable to think, forgot what she was going to say as he carried her back to her bed.

“Diana, I don’t want you getting out of this bed again without me,” he snapped, causing her to quickly look away from him in shame. “What were you thinking?”

“I’m sick of being in this bed and I was tired of waiting for you to come back,” she spat out as he carefully sat her down on the edge of her bed. 

It annoyed her even more how he had so easily picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. By the time she was actually free from this damn bed, she would weigh next to nothing.

Bruce knelt down before her, reaching out to brush her hair from her face as well as the remnants of her tears from her cheeks. “Did you hurt anything?” he asked, his eyes anxiously roaming over her as he tried to quell the panic that still raced inside of him. 

“Just my pride,” she snapped, refusing to meet his probing gaze.

“Diana, you have to be more careful,” he sternly told her. “You’ve been in bed for over a month now. You can’t just get up and walk and expect your body to cooperate.”

“I’m not a child, Bruce,” she fumed. “I don’t need my hand held all of the time.”

“I know that, Princess,” he angrily bit out. “But you’re not strong enough yet to be up and around by yourself. You need to give yourself more time, rebuild your muscles and endurance again.”

He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble, her eyes suddenly filling with unwanted tears. She looked away from him, embarrassed to show weakness like this in front of him and yet she couldn’t hold in the anger and hurt and frustration any longer.

Bruce’s heart sank as he watched the tears begin to slowly slide down her cheeks, his anger with her abruptly vanishing. “I’m sorry, Diana,” he softly said, reaching out and cupping her face with his hand and forcing her to look at him. “I promise it’ll get better. I’ll help you every step of the way. As soon as you’re up to it, we’ll train together just like we used to. You’ll be up and going in no time.”

“Except I won’t have my powers,” she bitterly fumed. “It won’t be the same, Bruce, and you know it.”

“Diana, I…”

“I don’t need you or your pity,” she spat out, tears still rolling down her cheeks. “Just go back to your batcave. I can take care of myself.”

Bruce stiffened with her words, but refused to be pushed away. He had tried fighting his feelings for her for far too long. It had taken nearly losing her forever for him to finally face what his heart had been trying to tell him for years. And he wasn’t about to back down now, not when she needed him the most.

“No, you don’t need pity…not from me or anyone else,” he coldly stated. “You have more than enough for yourself, don’t you, Princess?”

Her beautiful eyes became twin flames of blue fire as she glared at him. “I am not wallowing in self pity,” she hissed. “I’m finally facing reality, Bruce. I’m no longer a Meta, no longer useful. Now, I…I’m…”

“Like me?” he finished for her, his dark gaze flashing. 

“What?” she asked, suddenly realizing what she had just insinuated.

His jaw clenched tightly. “You’re no longer stronger or faster than me, can no longer fly or possess super healing abilities. I guess that means we’re equals now...doesn’t it?”

Diana scowled at him. “I have never thought of you as being any less than the rest of us just because you’re not a Meta and I have never treated you that way,” she glowered hotly at him, her chest beginning to heave. “I have always held the highest respect for you and your abilities. You are a true warrior in your own right, more than anyone I have ever known. It’s one of the things that I…I…”

Bruce stared at her as her words abruptly cut off, his heart pounding as he silently pleaded with her to say the words. “You what, Diana?” he pressed, leaning in closer to her, allowing his nearness to affect her like he knew it always did.

She released a ragged breath, averting her eyes as she swallowed hard. “It doesn’t…matter anymore,” she softly said, her voice suddenly losing its heat.

A gentle hand beneath her chin forced her to look at him. “Why?” he pointedly asked. “Because you’re no longer a Meta, no longer Wonder Woman, I can’t possibly still be in love with you?”

Diana was stunned by his words, his admission that had slipped so easily from his lips. It had been the words that she had ached for so long to hear, but feared she never would, especially not after what had happened to her. Tears began to leak from her eyes again, trailing silently down her cheeks as they stared at one another.

“Love?” she whispered, fearful that he’d take it all back, pretend that he’d never said it or excuse it all away.

Bruce nodded his head, refusing to back down now as he erased her tears. “Yes…I’m so in love with you, Diana,” he told her, his heated gaze never leaving her face. “Regardless if you’re Wonder Woman or Princess Diana of Themyscira or if you are never able to leave this bed…I love you.”

“I love you, Bru…”

His lips crashed into hers with a sudden fierceness that surprised and excited her, heating her blood like only he ever could do. Her hand found his cheek, caressing his face as he deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over her. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. She had all but given up hope.

Pulling back, he brushed his nose again hers as he fought to catch his breath. “I am not going to give up on you nor am I going to sit back and watch you give up on yourself, Princess,” he heatedly told her. “This is not who you are. You are a powerful Amazon warrior…my beautiful Princess…and I’m not going to let you forget that.”

Diana smiled softly with his words, fighting back the overwhelming desire that was drawing her to him like a moth to a flame. “I never thought you were ever going to admit it,” she murmured, tears shining in her eyes.

“I just wanted to give you time to heal, to adjust to everything that had happened to you,” he told her. “You have no idea how hard it has been to walk away after kissing you like I did. If you only knew the number of cold showers I’ve had to take over the years because of you.”

Diana dipped her head, a blush rising to her cheeks. “I didn’t think you were interested for the longest time.”

“I have wanted to make love to you so badly that I could hardly see straight half the time,” he confessed with a heated look that sent a shiver racing up her spine. 

“Will you sleep here in bed with me?” she asked, leaning in and brushing her lips temptingly against his. “I promise to not torture you too much.”

“How could I possibly refuse an invitation like that?” he huskily replied. “Besides, you torture me just by existing, Diana. It’s not something you can possibly help.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as she stroked his cheek.

“For what?”

“For not being able to give myself to you yet,” she admitted, averting her eyes.

“Diana, I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to make love to you right now, but now that you’re mine, I can wait for however long it takes,” he told her.

Diana leaned in, her breath suddenly warm against his ear. “I promise I’ll make it worth the wait,” she purred, earning a low growl in response.

“You know I’m going to need another cold shower if you continue to tease me like that,” he warned her.

Diana shivered as the truth of his words burned hotly in his eyes. “You still need to show me that bath we took together.”

Bruce chuckled softly as he helped get her settled in bed before sliding in under the covers next to her. “The next time we take a bath together, the water is definitely going to be much warmer and hopefully more romantic.”

She quickly snuggled in against him, sighing contentedly at the feel of his warm muscular body next to hers, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close. He tilted down to kiss the top of her head, the feel of her soft feminine curves in his arms better than he could have imagined.

The only thing better would be making love to her, but, holding her close in his arms tonight, he knew that he could wait for now. For her, he’d wait forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 12

He stood overlooking the streets of Gotham, a sinister ghostly figure in the dead of night keeping vigil while most of the metropolis slept. It’s a city full of utter darkness and sin, but it was his city and he wasn’t about to let it slip any further into disgrace if he had anything to say about it, would do everything in his power to keep its people safe.

He broodingly kicked a small stone off the ledge of the building with the toe of his black boot as he considered the clues he’d uncovered so far. It seemed the more information that they unearthed, the most baffling it all became.

Sensing his frustration, Diana had forced him into discussing the case with her in hopes of helping him last night. He hated to admit it had helped somewhat talking to her about it. He didn’t like the idea of needing help especially from outsiders, but Diana wasn’t exactly an outsider anymore since she was living at the Manor with him now…hopefully forever if he had his way.

After lying in bed with her discussing the case, things had begun to click in his brain, some of the pieces starting to fall together although the exact objective still remained a complete mystery.

Diana had also mentioned seeing something on the news earlier yesterday about some new investigational equipment being delivered to Arkam Asylum to study the brain waves of the criminally insane.

Bruce had readily decided that it couldn’t be a coincidence that the Joker had stolen an experimental drug that helped activate memories in Alzheimer’s patients around the same time this new brain wave technology was arriving in Gotham.

Despite his glower as the Dark Knight, he couldn’t hide the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Diana had been beyond aggravated by the fact that she couldn’t come along tonight to help. Despite still having a cast on her arm and leg as well as no longer being a Meta, she had still wanted to join the team tonight. 

It had taken a good long hard kiss to finally persuade her otherwise along with a promise of more if she stayed put where she was supposed to be. He had a feeling that method wouldn’t always work in the future, but it had at least tonight. 

He was more than thrilled to see her fierce warrior spirit had returned with a vengeance. The only thing missing now was her powers which he was still determined to get back for her.

He was thankful Dr. Leslie said her casts could come off in another week. He was more than anxious for her to get better and begin her training. She was going to have to learn how to fight without her powers now that they were no longer there for her to rely on. She was going to have to learn to defend herself, relying on skill and intelligence instead of her herculean strength to save her life.

Leaning his forearm on his knee, Batman’s gaze suddenly narrowed on an approaching line of headlights heading his way. Why they had decided to make the delivery at night was unknown to him, but it did help cloak his presence.

“Get ready,” Batman ordered into his commlink.

“All clear here,” Robin replied from further up the street.

“Nothing so far here,” Nightwing’s voice came over the link from his post.

“He’s close,” Batman said, his deep rasping voice sounding even more ominous over the link. “Be ready to move.”

His hand immediately came to rest on his grappling gun, prepared at a moment’s notice to move into action. His narrowed gaze watched a semi truck flanked by several smaller trucks work their way into Gotham, swallowing back the dread that was welling up inside of him.

He had a very bad feeling that whatever the Joker was planning now was going to be horrifying. He never ceased to come up with a plot more maniacal and disturbing than the last one.

All of the sudden, Nightwing’s voice came over the commlink. “I’ve got a dozen motorcycles coming on hot and heavy from the east.”

Before Dick could even finish his sentence, Batman had fired his grappling gun and was swinging in the direction of the transport truck. “Nightwing…Robin…take out those motorcycles. I’ll stay with the transport truck.”

“On it,” Nightwing and Robin both replied in unison as they flew into action as well.

Batman swung through the air with deadly precision, his black cape billowing in the wind and creating an ominous presence in the Gotham skyline. He landed on top of the semi truck with a soft thud before quickly kneeling down close to the roof.

His dark fierce gaze immediately scanned his surroundings, searching for any signs of the Joker’s presence. Glancing behind him, he caught site of the oncoming motorcycles that were beginning to close in on his position.

Just then, Nightwing and Robin swung into action as well, taking out one motorcycle after another in a bright array of small explosions. Batman crouched even lower as the transport truck turned down another road, his mood darkening at the site of a dozen more motorcycles up the road blocking their way.

The semi immediately slammed on its brakes, causing Batman to lurch forward, his hands bracing himself. He quickly compensated, keeping his balance as the sudden sound of the Joker’s hysterical laughter filled the air. That sound never ceased to inflame his rage even after all this time.

Three of Joker’s men suddenly descended on top of the truck behind the Batman. He turned to face them, his dark glower growing even fiercer if possible. “You really want to do this?” Batman smirked darkly.

The three men just snarled in response before lunging at the caped crusader who immediately dodged and spun avoiding a face breaking punch by a large fist. Batman turned and kicked, sending one of the Joker’s henchmen flying off the side of the truck just as another one grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground.

Batman felt as if his chest was being crushed as the man tried to squeeze the air out of his lungs. He immediately threw his head back, cracking into the thug’s face before breaking free. Spinning, he quickly blocked several blows before feeling a knife like pain wrench through his shoulder from his left side.

Turning, Batman grabbed both men by the neck, slamming their heads together before throwing them over the side of the truck. Grabbing the grappling gun, he quickly fired, lifting himself into the air and planting himself in the path between the motorcycles and the stalled semi truck.

Reaching his utility belt, he quickly grabbed several bat bombs and rolled them towards the Joker’s men who waited on motorcycles. Small explosions lit up Gotham’s night sky and filled the air as henchmen and motorcycle parts were sent flying. It was suddenly followed by a cacophony of bigger explosions that completely surrounded him, taking him by surprise. 

The whole block was suddenly engulfed in fire as flames began to swallow him whole, smoke threatening to choke the air from his lungs. The Joker’s spine-chilling laughter filled his ears as Batman raced for a nearby fire hydrant, knowing he had to do something soon before the whole area went up in flames.

XXX

Diana reread the same page in her book for what felt like the hundredth time as she waited for Bruce, Tim, and Dick to return. She hoped that they would’ve been back hours ago, but they were still not here…at least not that she knew of yet. They could still be down in the batcave she guessed, but it did little to settle her worry.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table again. It was almost four o’clock in the morning now, only five minutes later than the last time she had checked. She couldn’t help the fear that besieged her; worried that something had happened to Bruce and she couldn’t get to him.

With a huff of agitation, she set her book on the bedside table before throwing the covers aside. She could practically hear Bruce’s forbidding gruff voice in her head, scolding her for attempting to get out of bed on her own again, but she refused to listen. She had to see him, to know that he was alright.

Carefully limping over to a chair on the other side of the room, she found her bathrobe, slipping it on and tying it around her waist. Turning around, she gasped when she suddenly noticed Bruce standing in the doorway, partially illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the windows. His muscular arms were folded against his chest, a deep frown on his face that was incongruous with the amused gleam that sparkled in his piercing blue eyes.

“Bruce,” she gasped with relief at the sight of him.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“I was coming to look for you,” she guiltily admitted. “I’ve been worried sick about you.”

Bruce finally made his way to her, a wry smile playing on his lips. “Stubborn to the core,” he murmured under his breath. “You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met.”

Diana got a sheepish look on her face as he began to slowly untie her bathrobe for her. “And yet you still love me,” she replied with a sweet smile.

Bruce released a heavy sigh as her bathrobe loosened, his rough hands gently pushing it off of her shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor. “I don’t know,” he said in a gravelly voice. “I’m beginning to think you might be too much trouble to deal with. Amazons are very beautiful, but so very stubborn, infuriating, a pain in the ass…”

Diana quickly silenced him, her mouth covering his, her tongue sensually stroking the warm cavern of his mouth. He immediately responded, tilting his head and changing the angle as the kiss grew more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him as hot need pumped through his veins.

Retreating for air, Bruce frowned at her again. “You know you’re going to be the death of me, right?” he softly gasped.

Diana smirked. “I’m definitely worth it, though.”

“We’ll see about that,” he shot back before suddenly bending down and scooping her up in his arms. “I have yet to fully explore everything that I’ve ever dreamed about with you.”

She leaned in close, her lips brushing against his ear. “I don’t believe I’m the one stopping you, Mr. Wayne,” she seductively murmured.

Bruce shivered despite himself, his hardening need becoming more difficult to ignore as he carried her back to her bed. “Not until you are fully recovered,” he firmly insisted. “I’m not going to be accused of taking advantage of an Amazon Princess’s virtue when she is still weak. Besides, I may have a bed-hopping playboy persona, but I’m afraid that’s just a fabricated image.”

Her gaze immediately narrowed in a deadly glare as he set her on the bed. “I am far from weak,” she snapped indignantly. “And you better tread carefully or you might never get to experience your wildest dreams with me.”

Bruce groaned as he crawled into bed beside her, his arm quickly slipping around her waist, his lips finding her bare shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure I could persuade you.”

“Just because you are going to be my first…”

“And your last,” he firmly cut in with a subtle growl to his voice that offered no room for argument as he began kissing along her collarbone.

“I like the sound of that,” she whispered as she moved to capture his mouth again in a heated kiss.

“You keep kissing me like that and I’m not going to be so worried about your virtue anymore,” he panted heavily, doing his best to harden his resolve.

“That’s the idea,” she smirked as her hand snaked up under his t-shirt to caress his chiseled chest.

Bruce’s moan turned into a hissing groan as her fingers found the stab wound in his shoulder. Diana quickly sat up, concern filling her face as she helped him remove his shirt.

“Bruce, what happened to you?” she asked, examining the stitches in his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Princess,” he tried to dismiss it. “One of Joker’s men just got in a lucky shot. Nothing Alfred wasn’t able to fix up.”

“Bruce,” Diana frowned, her fingers lightly tracing over the stitches, wishing she could’ve been there to protect him.

Leaning down, Diana placed gentle kisses around the small wound as Bruce’s fingers snaked up into her hair. His eyes fell closed in rapture, his lips parting at the feel of her hot wet mouth against his skin. He could feel his resolve beginning to shatter as his heart pounded against his chest.

“Diana,” he softly gasped, pulling her up to kiss her deeply. “Stop…please…”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured against his lips. “I want you so badly.”

“I want you too, but not like this,” he told her, his hand in her hair. “I want our first time together to be perfect in every way. Once you’ve regained your strength, nothing will keep me from making love to you.”

Diana sighed in resignation, loving how concerned he was about making their first time together special. “Were you able to stop the Joker from stealing the equipment?” she asked, settling back down against his hard body.

Bruce could hardly think straight let alone form coherent sentences as Diana’s fingers lightly caressed the numerous scars that marred his chest. It was hard enough to be in bed with her, holding her like this in his arms when he was wearing a shirt. Now with his shirt off, he could feel her face pressed against his skin, her warm breath and sensual touch. It was driving him positively wild.

He forced himself to think about something else, something other than the scantily clad Amazon in bed with him or the soft scent of jasmine that filled his nostrils every time her hair moved.

“Bruce?” she murmured, her fingers continuing to trail over his skin.

“Hmmm…” he softly moaned, trying to think cold thoughts when all he wanted was to be buried in her wet heat.

“What happened with the Joker?”

“Before or after he blew up a whole block of downtown Gotham?” he asked.

“What?” she cried, sitting up to look him in the eye.

“It’s alright, Princess,” he soothed as he pulled her back down against him. “I was able to put out the fire and get the transport truck out of there before the Joker could get his hands on it.”

“Are Tim and Dick alright?”

“They’re fine,” he reassured her.

“I wish we knew what the Joker wanted with that equipment,” she frowned.

“I know, but we’ll get to the bottom of it one way or another.”

“Do you think there could be someone else involved besides the Joker?”

Bruce gently stroked her back as he considered her question. “I’ve been wondering that myself,” he admitted. “I know it can’t be Poison Ivy or Catwoman because they’re both still locked up in jail.”

“There’s always the Riddler,” she suggested. “Or the Scarecrow.”

“I’m going to start tracking some of the other Gotham villains’ whereabouts tomorrow,” he agreed. “This is definitely bigger than just the Joker.”

“You don’t think Luthor could be involved do you?”

“Could be,” he sighed. “At this point, I’m not ruling anything out.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out before it’s too late,” she told him, tilting her head and pressing her lips against his chest. “I just wish you would let me do something to help you.”

Bruce’s hand slid up her back to massage the nape of her neck as he smiled to himself. “You can help me most by behaving yourself,” he replied. “I worry about you enough as it is without wondering what trouble you’re getting yourself into while I’m gone.

“I’m afraid I’m going to come home one of these days and find you lying at the bottom of the stairs or trying to cut your cast off by yourself.”

Diana chuckled softly with his words. “Don’t think I haven’t considered removing the casts,” she admitted. “Unfortunately, I left my sword back at the Watchtower. And a butter knife doesn’t work very well by the way.”

Bruce couldn’t help keep the smirk from reaching his lips. “Somehow I’m not surprised,” he chuckled at her desperate failed attempt. “Next week, Princess, the casts come off and then you’re all mine.”

“Really?” she grinned, slowly kissing his chest again. “I can’t wait.”

“To begin your training,” he clarified, thrilled that she was as anxious to be with him as he was with her.

Diana released a disappointed breath. “I wouldn’t wait too long if I were you,” she informed him. “Amazons are not very patient.”

“Is that a threat?” he teased.

“It’s a promise,” she purred as she leaned up to kiss him. “You could find out how very persuasive an Amazon can be when she wants something as badly as I want you.”

Bruce groaned into her kiss, his arms wrapping around her. “It is taking every ounce of strength I have not to take you right here,” he murmured against her lips. “I want you well first, Diana. I need you to be healthy again. I don’t ever want to risk losing you.”

“I know,” she admitted, brushing her lips along his jaw as she blazed a trail to his ear. “Just be prepared to get your ass kicked in the training room, Bat.”

She teased his earlobe a moment longer before abruptly pulling back and rolling over so that her back was to him, taking him by surprise.

“Good night, Bruce,” she sweetly cooed, leaving him with empty arms and more than a little frustrated.

With a low growl, he shifted towards her, pressing himself against the entire length of her perfect body. Diana gasped at the feel of his hard need pressing against her bottom as his arms slipped around her body and pulled her close against him.

Bruce pressed his lips against her neck, amazed once again at how perfectly their bodies molded together like one. “You are definitely going to be the death of me,” he huskily whispered against her ear. “And what a sweet death it will be.”

Diana smiled as she drifted off to sleep, loving the feel of being wrapped up in his warm embrace. She had never dreamed that she would ever be this happy especially with a man. Now, she found she couldn’t begin to live without him being in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 13

Diana sat in the sun room of the manor sipping her cup of tea as she reviewed the research on the experimental drug the Joker had stolen from Wayne Pharmaceuticals. She was relieved to be in another part of the house for a change, happy to be free from the confinements of her bedroom even if Bruce had insisted on carrying her down here himself.

She was beginning to think he only did it because he liked carrying her in his arms. He claimed that he was only being careful; she called it humiliating. He said that he refused to allow her to break another bone while living under his roof; she decided that he just wanted to take a real bath with her without a cast getting in the way. She had to admit, though, that she was more than anxious for that as well.

More than anything, though, she was relieved that Bruce had finally given her something to do, a project to get her mind off all that had happened. He had grudgingly agreed to let her do the research for him on the memory drug only after she had threatened to make him return to sleeping in the chair again at night instead of in bed with her.

Diana smirked to herself at the panic-stricken expression that had briefly flickered across his handsome face in that priceless moment. She loved how he’d already grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as her even though they hadn’t done anything more than kiss and hold each other.

It was also in that all too brief revealing moment that she had caught a glimpse of the fearful little boy that lived inside of him, hidden way down deep beneath layer upon layer of steely resolve, cold deprecation and defense mechanisms meant to protect him from hurt.

Seeing it somehow made her love him all the more, made her want to protect him and to know that he was loved. Despite his inner fortitude and resolve, there was a very real fear that dwelt inside of him whether he admitted it or not, whether he even recognized it. It made her determined to help him get past his fears and help heal all the broken pieces inside of him, take every single one of his demons head on and banish them forever. 

For him, she’d do anything.

Everyone who looked at him saw the ferocious Batman or whatever it was Bruce wanted them to see, but very few bothered to take the time to look at the man, the real man who had a heart bigger than even she had first realized as well as a great capacity to love and be loved in return if he’d only allow it.

“Miss Diana,” Alfred called as he entered the sun room, interrupting her thoughts.

“Yes, Alfred,” she replied with a smile at the kind man who had more patience than she thought one person could possibly possess.

“You have a guest, Miss,” he announced. “Shall I show him in?”

“Yes, please,” she said, excited about having a visitor. 

She greatly missed her friends from the Justice League. J’onn and Shayera had stopped by to see her a couple of times since her arrival here at Wayne Manor and Clark visited a couple of times a week. She was excited to see who it could be this time.

She didn’t have a long time to wait as the Flash suddenly zipped into the room at lightning speed, a huge silly grin on his face. “Di!” he excitedly greeted her. “It’s so good to see you up and about.”

“Wally!” Diana exclaimed, attempting to get up so she could hug him.

“Whoa there, Di,” he cautioned her, forcing her to sit back down in her chair. Leaning down, he hugged her tightly, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. “I’m so happy you’re going to be alright. When do the casts finally come off?”

“Not soon enough,” she huffed, pulling a lock of raven hair behind her ear. “Four more days and counting.”

“When do you think you’ll be back full time again?” he asked, pulling up a chair to sit across from her.

Diana’s smile quickly fell away, unwanted tears rising once more, but she swallowed them back, refusing to allow them to fully form. “I don’t know,” she softly admitted. “I hope to be able to come back to the Watchtower someday…in some capacity.”

Wally immediately regretted his words. “I’m sure you’ll get your powers back soon,,” he cheerfully told her, trying to hide his own fear it may never happen. “You’ll be back better than ever, kicking tail and bashing heads.”

Diana couldn’t help but smile at Wally’s enthusiastic charm and optimism. It had always been very contagious. She knew he got on Bruce’s nerves most of the time, his jovial attitude and quips falling flat in the face of the Batman’s usual stoic dark mood. Diana, however, enjoyed his humor most of the time. He was like a little brother to her, always teasing her and making her laugh.

“I hope so, Wally,” she smiled with a sigh, her blue eyes remaining sad. “I really miss everyone; miss being a part of the battle. It’s not like me to be stuck inside not being able to do anything. It’s not the way I was raised.”

“It’ll get better,” he promised her. “You know Bats won’t give up until he’s found a way to get them back for you. Speaking of mister doom and gloom, how are you coping with being stuck here with the brooding flying rodent? Is it as depressing as I think it would be?”

Diana chuckled softly. Wally always had a way to cheer her up. “He’s been wonderful, Wally,” she admitted, her eyes dancing as she thought about the man who had managed to win an Amazon’s heart.

Wally’s mouth fell open in utter shock. “Oh no!” he cried, his eyebrows shooting up. “It’s true! It really happened!”

“What really happened?” she asked, confused.

“You and Bats!” he exclaimed. “I guess I’m not surprised, though. Rumors about the two of you have been flying around the Watchtower for months. There’s even a bet going around among some of the League members about whether the two of you will hook up or not.”

“You’re kidding?” she gasped, stunned by the revelation. Had her feelings for the Dark Knight been that obvious?

“Dang,” he suddenly muttered in dismay. “Well, I’m out fifty bucks.”

“You bet against us?”

Wally smirked, shame rising. “Well, not at first, but you know how Bats can be,” he tried to explain. “He can be next to impossible to deal with and besides when’s the last time you saw him actually let someone into his city let alone into his life?”

Diana sighed. “I guess you’re right,” she had to admit, her brow furrowing in thought. “But I’m no longer a Meta now so I guess it made it easier for him to accept me into his private sanctuary.”

The thought suddenly struck her hard. She hoped that wasn’t truly it, that her no longer being a Meta was the only reason he had finally admitted his feelings for her, allowed her to be here in Gotham, in his home. The thought suddenly made her feel ill.

“Hey, Di,” Wally frowned, noticing her sudden bewilderment. “Are you all right? Did I say something wrong? If you want, I’ll give you the fifty bucks for betting against you and Bats.”

Diana shook her head with a laugh. “No, Wally,” she replied with a grin. “I’m fine. I’m glad you finally came to see me. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. Every time I tried to contact you on the Watchtower, J’onn told me that you were out or unavailable.”

Wally hung his head, his eyes growing sad. “I know and I’m really sorry,” he softly said, looking down at the ground in shame. “It’s just I…I couldn’t stand seeing you so banged up like that. It hurt too much to think of you being mortal and fighting to stay alive like that. It was easier to just avoid you and pretend that you were all right then to see you like this.”

Diana’s heart melted with his words, touched by his obvious heartache over what had happened. “Wally, it’s alright,” she gently told him, placing her hand on his knee. “I understand. Clark still gets a sad expression on his face every time he comes to see me and Bruce…he can finally look at me now without getting a guilty, pained look in his eyes.

“What happened to me was horrible, but it’s over and I’m getting better now. And if I never get my powers back, I’ll have to learn to live with it. It doesn’t mean that you’ll never see me anymore. It’ll just be…different…that’s all.”

Wally shook his head in amazement. “Wow, Di,” he sighed. “You have such a great attitude about it all. I’d be going crazy if I thought I might never be me again, never be able to run as fast as I can.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Don’t be too amazed,” she admitted with an exasperated huff. “It only works for a little while I’m afraid. There are times when I’m just doing my best not to cry or take someone’s head off.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Wally suddenly caught site of a dark shadow lurking around the corner. “So what’s it like being in love with doom and gloom?” he asked with a mischievous smirk. “Does he growl when you try to kiss him?”

Diana couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside of her as her hand covered her mouth. “No,” she giggled with a shake of her head. “He’s actually quite sweet and romantic under all that black and gray Kevlar.”

Bruce cringed with Diana’s words despite the warmth that permeated his heart with her words. Despite being madly in love with her, he still had an imposing image to maintain especially to his fellow League members. He didn’t want their relationship to change things with the League or the way that he was perceived. 

Despite his love for Diana, he wasn’t about to let it affect the complex world that he’d worked so hard to create or hinder his mission in any way.

Standing in the shadows, Bruce knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on Diana and Wally, but he had been curious to know what Diana would say to the Flash about their relationship. He hated to admit it, but he had never been happier in his entire life than he was now having her here with him, sharing the same bed even though they hadn’t been intimate yet. He could only imagine how incredible it was going to be when they gave themselves to each other.

“So you’re saying the gloomy rodent is actually just a big teddy bear running around in a bat suit?” Wally prodded a little more. He could never help himself from poking the proverbial bear or rattling his cage now and then. It was his way of showing he cared and respected him.

A low growl came from around the corner as Bruce finally showed himself, a scowl on his face. “You better watch it, Wally,” he warned as he came to stand beside Diana. “Bears have been known to kill.”

“Hey, Bats!” Wally greeted him with a grin. “How long have you been standing there listening to us?”

“Long enough,” he bit out. “It’s about time you came to see Diana. She’s been asking where you’ve been for weeks now.”

Wally didn’t miss the reprimand in Bruce’s voice. He knew he deserved it. “Well, if I had known you were so warm and welcoming, I would’ve come sooner,” he joked.

Bruce snorted as he sat down next to Diana, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He never seemed to be able to keep from gazing at her any time she was near him. He’d lost count of the number times he’d caught himself staring at her during League meetings, checking on her during battles to make sure she was alright.

“I’m glad you came, Wally,” Diana said. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ll come back again real soon,” he said as he got to his feet. “I promise.”

“You don’t have to leave already,” she frowned, disappointed.

“Actually, I do,” he replied. “Supes wants me to check in on Lex Luthor. He caught wind of some suspicious happenings involving our favorite bald headed friend.”

“What kind of activity?” Bruce asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“I’m not sure, but it has something to do with some new equipment Luthor acquired involving brain activity.”

Diana and Bruce both looked at each other at the same moment. “So he is involved,” Diana said.

“Involved in what?” Wally asked as he looked at his friends in bewilderment.

“I need to go contact Clark,” Bruce said, leaping to his feet and racing from the room.

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“The Joker may be working on something with Lex Luthor,” she informed him, her mind already racing with the ramifications. “The Joker stole a couple of cases of an experimental drug that helps boost memory. Then a couple of days ago, Joker’s men tried to steal some new brain wave monitoring equipment being delivered to Arkam.”

“That is too big of a coincidence,” Wally replied, running his fingers through his short red hair as the consequences of such an association between super villains crashed down upon him like a ton of bricks. “This is so not good.”

“I know,” Diana agreed. “Bruce has been working on this almost day and night for the last several weeks. Unfortunately, his leads have been turning out to be nothing but dead ends.”

“Well, I’ll let you two know what I find out,” he told her.

“Sounds good,” Diana agreed. “And please be careful, Wally. We don’t need another League member incapacitated.”

Wally grinned from ear to ear. “Always am,” he beamed. “See you later, Di.”

“Bye, Wally,” Diana murmured, her stomach tightening with an overwhelming sense of dread with the thought of Luthor being involved.

XXX

“Hi, Batman,” Clark greeted. “What can I do for you? Is Diana ok?”

“She’s fine,” he flatly stated. “I need to talk to you about Lex.”

“Why? What have you heard?” Superman asked, his gaze narrowing at the mention of Luthor’s name. He always managed to stir his ire.

“I just about to ask you the same thing,” Batman rasped.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in Luthor?” Superman pressed.

“I think he may be working with the Joker,” he told him, hating to divulge too much, but needing to find out what Clark knew.

“The Joker?” he exclaimed with a grim expression. “What makes you think that he and Luthor are working together?”

“They are both trying to gain brain monitoring technology,” Batman informed him. “The Joker also stole an experimental drug used to enhance memory.”

“That’s too big of a coincidence,” Clark agreed with a frown. “Any idea what they could want with it?”

“Not yet, but whatever it is, they’re taking their time doing it,” he explained. “They’ve been working on this for several weeks at least. They are definitely determined to make sure their plan doesn’t fail this time whatever it is.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Clark scowled. “When Luthor takes his time accumulating things, you know it’s going to be big and dangerous.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Batman nodded. “What have you learned about Luthor so far?”

“I caught wind about Luthor acquiring some new technology from Europe that stimulates brain function,” Clark informed him. “It sounded suspicious enough that I’m having Flash do a little digging around for me to see what he can find out.”

“I don’t like this,” Batman groused angrily. “Something big is going down and we better figure out what it is before it’s too late.”

“Agreed,” Superman replied. “I’ll let you know what we find out about Luthor.”

“I’ll keep tabs on the Joker,” he said. “Any more action from the Akusu?”

“Not a peep,” he reassured him. “I guess they took your threat seriously.”

“I hope so,” Bruce snorted. “I’d hated to have to admit it was an empty threat.”

Superman grinned with the admission. “Yah, I would hate to have to eat our words later.”

“At least it worked,” he shrugged.

“For now,” Superman agreed.

Bruce’s gaze immediately narrowed. “Do you think they still might be after Diana?” he asked, his anger flaring suddenly flaring hotly with the thought.

“I don’t know for sure,” Superman admitted. “I’d like to think that they’ve given up especially with how quiet they’ve been since their last attack on the Watchtower, but I’m not ruling out the possibility they may still strike again. They might just be biding their time, waiting for her to return to the Watchtower.”

“Let me know if they make the slightest move,” he stated, swallowing back his suddenly rising fear. He was not about to let anyone take Diana away from him…ever.

“You’ll be the first to know,” he replied. “Tell Diana I’ll be by to see her tomorrow.”

“I’ll tell her,” he said. “Batman out.”

Sitting down in his chair, Bruce removed his cowl, throwing it down on the desk before running his fingers back through his short black hair. This was turning out to be a nightmare coming to life right before his very eyes.

His chest was tight with cold fear of what Lex and the Joker could be doing paired up together like this. And while thankful the Akusu had been silent these last few weeks, he had to agree with Clark that another attack was still a very real possibility despite his threat.

He hated the thought of Diana being targeted like this or what the Akusu could possibly do to her if they got their hands on her now that she no longer had her super powers. He needed to start her training the minute those casts were off and Dr. Leslie cleared her. Hopefully, her internal injuries were healed enough that she could begin to build her strength and endurance.

He had to make sure that she could defend herself no matter what. The thought of her being a target because of him made him ill to the very core of his being, but he knew that it was far too late. He was in way too deep, loved her too much now to try to ever live without her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 14

Bruce’s eyes narrowed to thin white slits as he watched a group of men lurking suspiciously in the inky shadows near a back entrance outside of Arkam Asylum. He’d had a feeling after the Joker’s botched attempt at stealing the brain wave equipment that he would eventually be trying again in time.

The Joker had not proven him wrong.

They had obviously thought that with time the Batman would move on and forget about the equipment he wanted, believing the Joker had moved on to bigger and better things. Batman, on the other hand, had been keeping close surveillance over Arkam, knowing that the Joker wouldn’t give up so easily especially with Luthor involved. This wasn’t his first dance with the Clown Prince of Gotham.

Batman subconsciously clenched his fists at the thought of Luthor invading his city now, his gloved hands balled up tightly in rage. He would not allow another villain to try to take over his city or wreak any more havoc.

He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another and when he did, the Joker and Luthor would wish they had never decided to team up against him or the League if this truly reached farther than just Gotham.

If it was only Gotham, he would deal with it himself. He wasn’t about to allow the League to step one super-powered foot in his city no matter what they uncovered. Gotham was his, not theirs. He would take care of his city just like he always had – without the help of a Meta. He didn’t want Gotham’s scum thinking for one idiotic moment that he couldn’t take care of business himself.

“Do you see anything on your side, Nightwing?”

“No, nothing here,” his voice came over the commlink. “You?”

“Got five guys loitering around a back service entrance,” Batman rasped. “Be ready to move.”

“Got it,” Nightwing said.

Batman folded his arms against his Kevlar chest, his gaze locked solely on the men below. As much as he hated the thought of a Meta in his city, he had to admit he loved having Diana here. She might no longer have her super powers, but hopefully it wouldn’t be for very much longer.

He was still in hopes of getting them back for her. Unfortunately, he’d been side-tracked with the Joker and Luthor, but hopefully it wouldn’t last for much longer. He needed to help Diana, do whatever he had to do to make her whole again.

He loved her too much not to give her all he had, whether she had her powers or not. She belonged to him now and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her. He wasn’t about to screw this up or allow his fears and foolish hang-ups to get in the way of what he now wanted most.

These last few nights sleeping in the same bed with her had been close to perfection. He had unfortunately spent little time sleeping and more time watching her as she slept. She truly was a breathtaking goddess in every sense of the word and she was all his.

It still amazed him that someone as beautiful and elegant as Diana could possibly find anything worthy about him to love, would ever want to be a part of his dark lonely world. It was filled with nothing but pain and bitterness, despair and solitude. And yet she wanted to be with him.

He knew he needed to stop his analyzing mind from dissecting it and just accept it, but it was difficult because it made absolutely no sense to him. It defied all logic. And yet, she was in his home, in his bed waiting for him even now.

Batman felt the corners of his lips curl slightly in spite of himself. He could hardly wait to make love to her. It was growing harder and harder to not give in and lose control with her every night that he held her close in his arms, breathed in her intoxicating scent, or kissed her sweet lips.

He ached to feel her soft skin against his, their arms and legs tangled and bodies joined as one, not knowing where one ended and the other began, each penetrating thrust into her…

“I may have something over here,” Robin suddenly broke in, interrupting Batman’s arousing thoughts.

“What is it?” Batman frowned.

“Got a large truck making its way towards me,” he informed his teammates.

“Can you tell if there are any markings on it?” Batman asked.

“Nothing I can see yet,” Robin informed them. “So far it looks unmarked.”

“Nightwing, go with Robin to investigate the truck,” he growled into his commlink. “I’m going to check out these guys hanging around down here.”

Batman didn’t wait for a response before firing his grappling gun and swinging to the other side, landing noiselessly. He was instantly swallowed up by the shadows, becoming one with them as he inched closer to his prey.

The sound of voices could easily be heard even from where he was in the still night air. He made his way closer to them, keeping watch for any signs of an unexpected surprise to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. He didn’t want another event like the other night with the truck in downtown Gotham.

Gruff laughter rolled through the air. “…and then she tried to squirm outta my hold on her,” a thug smugly told his friends.

“So what’d ya do then?”

“So I backhanded her a good one and threw her down on the bed. What else do ya think I’d do?”

Appreciative laughter filled the Batman’s ears, causing his chest to tighten and further fueling his already kindled ire as he continued to listen. He had no choice for now. As of yet, they hadn’t done anything illegal.

“Then what happened?” one demanded to know.

“Yah, yah,” another suddenly cut in. “Tell us all about it and don’t leave any details out.”

“You’ll just have to wait until later for the rest,” the thug told them. “The truck should be arriving any minute now.”

“Oh come on, man!” one groused. “We want details. How was she? Was she good?”

“I’ll tell you later,” he hissed. “I ain’t takin’ the blame for screwin’ this job up.”

“Yah, did ya hear what happened to Smitty?”

“No, what?”

“Nobody’s seen him since Batman showed up and spoiled the last job,” he told him. “Boss was pissed that he didn’t get the equipment he needed on that delivery truck. I hear boss took out his rage on Smitty.”

“Why does he want it anyways?”

“Don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s gotta be big,” another said. “Boss is keeping this job real quiet and close to the vest.”

“Where’s that truck? It should be here by now,” one growled.

“I don’t like this,” another suddenly cut in. “I gotta bad feeling about this.”

“Are you scared the Batman’s gonna show up again?” 

“Yah, actually I am,” he shot back, unashamed. “If you’ve ever gone up against him, you’d be worried too.”

“Yah, my buddy had a run-in with him a couple of months ago,” he told them. “He’s just now able to eat solid food without having to use a straw.”

“You’re makin’ that up!”

“Am not!”

“Shhh…” one hissed. “Did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“I don’t hear anything,” someone groused. “Your imagination is gettin’ away from ya.”

“Come on,” another said. “Let’s get this job over with and get outta here before the Bat shows up.”

“The truck ain’t here yet!”

“I don’t care,” the leader of the group growled. “Let’s go! We’ll just carry it out ourselves.”

From the shadows several feet away, Batman smirked at the stupidity the Joker always managed to hire. When would he ever learn to hire smarter henchmen?

He watched as the five thugs proceeded to disable the alarm before breaking the lock and opening the door. Before they could barely get two steps inside of Arkam Asylum, he was there taking the first two out with blinding speed. The third one spun around in time to receive a large boot to the face, knocking him out cold.

The last two immediately drew their guns only to suddenly find their hands bound tight. Batman pulled on the cable, taking them down to the ground. He quickly subdued both, rendering them unconscious. He quickly tied them up before adding them to the heap of other bodies that would be awaiting the police’s eventual arrival.

Pausing to look at the five men he’d just single-handedly taken down, Batman couldn’t help but feel a sudden sense of uneasiness. It had been far too easy to stop the Joker’s attempt to steal the brain wave equipment. This had to have been trick of some kind, a ploy to distract him from something bigger.

He took off down the hall, racing towards the lab where he knew the brain wave equipment had been setup. Something wasn’t right. His heart began to pound as sick dread washed through his veins. He careened down the corridors and up the steps that would lead him to the lab, hoping that he was just being overly paranoid, but knowing deep down that he wasn’t.

The Joker’s bone-chilling laughter suddenly echoed down the corridor as he neared the lab, his blood running cold. With a fierce growl, he raced into the lab to find the Joker standing where the brain wave equipment should have been.

“Hello, Bats,” he greeted him with a wicked grin.

“What are you up to, Joker?” Batman growled, his hand already going for the batarang in his utility belt.

High-pitched laughter rang through the air again as the Joker stared down his nemesis. “Wouldn’t you like to know!” he chuckled. “Unfortunately, you’re going to have to wait to find out and by then, it’ll be too late!”

“Not if I can help it,” he hissed.

“How about I give you a clue, Bat Detective?” the Joker grinned.

“What are you the Riddler now?”

“No, my dear Bat, but I do feel as though you are floundering,” he told him.

“I know more than you think I know,” Batman shot back.

“I will tell you that what I’ve got up my sleeve this time will quite literally…blow…your…mind,” he cackled hysterically as he suddenly threw down a smoke bomb at the same time as Batman threw his batarang.

Batman raced towards the spot where the Joker had been standing only to find him gone. He attempted to search through the gray smoke, the Joker’s laughter vibrating through the smoky air before disappearing altogether. With a growl on his lips, he ran from the room, more than relieved that he’d snuck into Arkam and put a tracer on the equipment.

XXX

Entering the manor from the batcave, Bruce still hadn’t been able to let go of the frustration that pulsated through his system. The Joker had gotten away with the brain wave equipment, but now he’d be able to track it and follow it to wherever the Joker and Luthor were hiding out.

He knew those henchmen lurking outside of Arkam had been a smoke-screen for the Joker’s real plan. He just hadn’t anticipated the Joker already being inside the Asylum, working from the inside out. He had to have had someone on the inside helping him.

Entering the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before heading up to bed. He’d been down in the batcave for the last couple of hours reviewing surveillance footage from Arkam, trying to figure out how the Joker had gotten inside and the equipment out without him knowing it.

He’d finally decided to start again in the morning with fresh eyes, the thought of curling up against Diana becoming much more desirable by the moment. He had to admit, it felt good coming home each night to someone after his patrol, knowing that the woman he loved was here waiting for him. It somehow made the frustrations and anger of the night a little easier to swallow.

Heading towards the staircase, he suddenly noticed a soft light coming from the library. He couldn’t imagine who would be up at this late hour. Tim and Dick had returned and gone to bed well over an hour ago.

Peering around the corner, Bruce spotted Diana curled up on her side asleep on the couch, a blanket had been draped over her no doubt by Alfred. He quietly entered, the sight of her nearly stopping his heart as he drew near. His anger and frustration with the events of the night suddenly seemed to dim in the light of her presence.

He silently settled down on a nearby ottoman, content to just watch her sleep for the moment. Her raven curls had fallen over her cheek, partially obscuring her beautiful features. A peaceful expression veiled her face as she slept, making him long to wrap his entire body around her, creating a cocoon to always keep her safe.

Looking down, Bruce noticed a book her in hand, sparking his curiosity. He carefully took it from her, smiling softly as he read the title. She’d been reading a book about brain function, trying to gain as much information for him as she could.

Setting the book aside, he reached out and gently brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he stared at her. He had always loved and respected her tenacity, her iron will that never allowed her to give up or give in. They were very much alike in that way.

It had been just one of so many captivating things about her that had drawn him to her like a powerful magnet that no mortal man or god could possibly resist or ignore. He suddenly realized in that moment that Diana being a part of his life had been inevitable all along, something that he had been powerless to fight.

His heart had not been his, captured by her long ago, long before he’d even been willing to acknowledge it. He had to admit it had taken an Amazon Princess to do something no other woman in his entire life had ever been able to accomplish.

She was truly an incredibly amazing woman and she was all his.

He gently caressed her cheek, feeling more love for her than he ever thought possible. “Princess,” softly called to her, his fingers raking back through her hair.

“Bruce,” she sighed in her sleep.

Leaning down, he lightly brushed his lips against hers, lingering there as she slowly began to respond to his enticing kiss. “Bruce,” she smiled sleepily as she opened her eyes.

“Why are you sleeping down here?” he asked. “You should be upstairs in bed.”

“I was trying to wait up for you,” she frowned as she looked up into his steely blue eyes that made her heart flutter. “I guess I didn’t succeed.”

“You don’t have to wait up every night for me, you know,” he told her.

“I know, but I wanted to,” she softly smiled, excitement suddenly sparkling in her eyes. “I have something I wanted to show you.”

“Oh really?” he huskily asked, his gaze darkening with longing as he leaned down to kiss her again.

“Yes,” she grinned, moving to sit up. “Look.”

Bruce watched with amusement as she proudly showed him her arm sans cast. While thrilled her casts had finally come off, it tore him up inside to see how much weight and muscle she had obviously lost over the last several weeks. She looked so frail to him, so breakable. It was going to take months to get her strength and endurance back, to get her fully trained and back into fighting condition.

“It’s about time,” he told her, running his fingers down her shoulder and along her thin arm. “Now you can’t clock me with that cast in your sleep anymore.”

“I did not,” she insisted, horrified with the thought.

Bruce’s attempt to suppress a smirk failed as he pulled the blanket away from her, his hands finding her bare leg. Their eyes locked as he slowly caressed her ankle, gradually working his way up behind her knee and to her thigh, relishing the feel of her soft smooth skin beneath his touch.

“Bruce…” she softly murmured, her breath growing a little more exerted.

The feel of his rough hands against her skin was making her tingle all over and igniting her desire for him. She was growing desperate to give herself to him, to make him her lover and experience every ounce of what they felt for one another.

Bruce leaned up and kissed her, both hands caressing up her thighs before pulling her closer to him. Her fingers found his hair, gripping the short strands as he deepened the kiss. Breaking for air, he pressed his forehead against hers, his body burning for her.

Diana slowly raked her teeth over her bottom lip, fighting back the urge to tackle him to the ground, his chivalrous concern for her be damned. She knew he feared hurting her or taking advantage of her so soon after the attack, but she wasn’t going to break.

She was going to have to prove to him once and for all that she was going to be alright now, that the worst was finally over and that they could be together at last.

She took his face in her hands, her lips ghosting over his. “I want you, Bruce,” she whispered.

“Diana…we can’t…not yet,” he frowned, closing his eyes against his rapidly crumbling resolve.

“You’re not going to break me,” she softly told him as her hands slid down to caress his chest through his t-shirt, her fingernails lightly raking over his muscles.

“I won’t risk your health over my desire,” he firmly said, gently grasping hold of her wrists to pause her sensual touch.

“And what about my desire?” she pointedly asked, her eyes searching his for answers.

“I have great plans for taking care of that for the both of us,” he told her, bringing her hand up to brush his lips against her knuckles. “As soon as you’re strong enough, I don’t plan on letting you leave my bed any time soon.”

“Bruce…” she sighed in disappointment.

“I love you, Princess,” he said, his hand finding her cheek. “I’m not taking any chances with your health. All you have to do is prove you can make it through a whole training session with me.”

Diana scowled at him, contemplating his offer. “And my reward if I can?”

Bruce smirked. “Me,” he replied.

“Then be prepared to get your ass kicked in the training room, Mr. Wayne,” she stated with a narrowed glare.

Bruce leaned up to kiss his fiery Amazon warrior, his mouth suddenly finding her ear. “Save some fun for the bedroom, Princess,” he whispered, causing her to gasp sharply as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Before she could respond, Bruce swept her up into his arms and began to carry her out of the library. “Bruce, put me down. The casts are off,” she reminded him. “I can walk on my own now.”

“I think you still need my help,” he insisted as he carried her up the stairs.

“I think you just like having the upper hand over me,” she shot back. 

“Or maybe I just like taking care of you, keeping you in my arms where you belong,” he countered.

“You’re the one who’s going to need taking care of after I beat you in our training session,” she whispered seductively in his ear.

“I can hardly wait,” he smirked as he entered his bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 15

Bruce frowned as he stared at the little red blinking dot as it continued to move through Gotham, his eyes locked on the path it was taking. He would’ve thought it would’ve stopped hours ago, but it was still moving. 

He had been monitoring the movement of the brain wave equipment, hoping it would eventually stop and reveal where Luthor and the Joker were hiding out. Unfortunately since flipping on the tracker, it had been moving almost constantly, stopping for short periods of time only to begin moving again. 

Studying the route it was taking, Bruce felt his anger rise as his fist slammed down on his desk. Cursing, he checked his suspicions only to prove that he was right.

“I take it whatever you just figured out, it’s not good.”

“No, it isn’t,” Bruce snapped, not even bothering to turn around to acknowledge Dick’s sudden presence.

“Did you find out where the Joker took the equipment he stole from Arkam?” Disk asked as he came to stand behind his mentor, peering over his shoulder at the tracking program.

“Unless he’s hijacked a city bus and is using it as his hidden base of operations, then the answer would be no,” he angrily spat.

“City bus?” Dick replied, amused. “That’s a new one. So I take it he found the tracer and sent you a wild chase.”

“That would be about right,” Bruce ground out, his mind racing with possibilities of where the Joker could’ve taken it.

“Have you heard from Wally yet?” he asked. “Do you know if he found anything out about Luthor?”

“Just that Luthor’s gone underground for the time being,” he informed him. “He’s off the grid for now.”

“That can’t be good,” he frowned.

“Definitely not,” he grimly agreed. “It just confirms that Luthor is involved somehow in all of this.”

“Where’s Diana?” he asked. “She wasn’t upstairs in the sun room.”

Dick had finally decided to ask the real question he’d come down here for. He and Tim had been wondering how things were going for Bruce with Diana now living here, deciding to keep quiet for the time being and watch things unfold between the two superheroes. Unfortunately, little had taken place so far that they had been able to observe.

“In the training room,” he flatly said, his attention still focused on the computer screen, switching off the tracking program.

Stunned, Dick couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “You actually let her out of the manor?” he exclaimed in surprise. “By the way you’ve been protecting her since she arrived, I thought it’d be another six months before you’d even let her down in the batcave to begin her training.”

Bruce paused to shoot his charge a heated glare. “I’m not being overprotective,” he shot back, more than annoyed. “I just want to make sure that she’s fully healed so she doesn’t get hurt again. She’s been through more than enough already without anything else happening to her. 

“Things are radically different for her now that she’s no longer a Meta. She doesn’t have her super powers or special healing abilities to depend on anymore.”

“I agree,” he nodded. “She’s going to have to train and learn just like Tim and I had to. I just hope you don’t coddle her too much just because you’re in love with her.”

“Love has nothing to do with it,” he growled, angered by the insinuation. Allowing his love for her to get in the way of her training could cost Diana her life. “She has to learn. She has no other way to defend herself otherwise.”

Dick couldn’t help but smirk at the way Bruce had tensed up, his voice growing heated when he spoke about Diana. He’d never seen him quite like this, so completely in love. He swore that Bruce had even mellowed slightly in the last few weeks since she had been here. 

“Do I get to help in her training?” Dick ventured, already knowing the answer to his question, but enjoyed goading his father-figure nonetheless.

“No, I’m doing it,” he flatly said, his gruff voice leaving no room for argument.

Dick couldn’t suppress the grin that continuously tugged at his lips. “Somehow I had a feeling you would,” he replied, leaning an arm on the back of the Batman’s chair.

“I’m not about to let Diana out there until I know with absolute certainty that she can take care of herself,” he coolly stated, his jaw muscles clenched tightly. “It was no different with you or Tim.”

“Except that you aren’t in love with us,” Dick chuckled.

Bruce turned to face him, his steely glare leveled at the young man. “Showing favoritism will only get her killed,” he told him. “She will get the same training that you two got regardless of my relationship with her.”

“I just hope she knows what she’s in for,” Dick shook his head. “You just might find yourself sleeping on the couch all alone.”

“Diana understands what it means to train as a warrior,” he reminded him. “She’s still an Amazon with a warrior’s spirit. She’ll be fine and so will we…not that it’s any of your business.”

Amused, Dick crossed his arms over his chest as Bruce turned his attention back to his computer. “I hope you’re right,” he told him. “It’s been nice having her here. You haven’t been near as miserable as you usually are. I’d hate to see you screw things up with her.”

“I don’t plan on screwing anything up with Diana,” he sneered, his gaze narrowing as he worked. “Don’t you have something you’re supposed to be doing, Dick, like trying to help me find the Joker?”

“Already on it, Bruce,” he smirked before turning to leave.

Dick was more than happy that Bruce was giving him and Tim more to do now especially with this case. He knew it was only because Diana needed more of Bruce’s time, but he didn’t care. She had made living with the melancholy bat that much more bearable. For that, he’d do whatever it took to help keep her here.

Besides, he was just relieved to see Bruce actually letting someone into his heart and life. He had long feared that his mentor would end up old, bitter and alone with no one to love him or even care about him. He deserved so much more than a bleak future such as that especially with all the sacrifices that he’d made for the safety of everyone else over the years.

Sitting back in his chair, Bruce ground his teeth as he stared at the computer screen. He needed to get to the bottom of what the Joker and Luthor were up to and soon. They were amassing more and more technology while their purpose still remained a mystery...as well as their hide-out.

Checking his watch, he decided he better check on Diana. He had gotten her started on the treadmill, wanting to slowly rebuild her strength. It would be some time before they could truly engage in an actual training session like they used to spar on the Watchtower.

Making his way to the training room, Bruce couldn’t help but think about what Dick had said. He was going to have to be very careful when it came to Diana’s training. He couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of what needed to be done. If he wasn’t hard on her, she could wind up dead. 

He’d never be able to live with himself if that happened…for more than just one reason.

Standing outside of the training room door, Bruce peered through the window, watching Diana as she slammed her taped fists into the large punching bag that hung from the ceiling. She winced at the impact, but gritted her teeth and attacked the bag again, not about to back down.

He was annoyed that she was doing more than he had told her to begin doing, wanting her to start out slow and take her time to work up to more complex exercises. At the same time, he felt his insides grow warm with desire for her, her stubbornness and fierce determination turning him on.

Her expression grew hard, her blue eyes flashing with a fire that burned from deep within her. It was that same spirit, that raw fierceness that had first caught his attention, captivating and mesmerizing him like only she could ever do.

Combined with her supreme beauty and grace, she was a deadly force to be reckoned with.

He watched as sweat began to form on her brow, trickling down her chest and disappearing into her tank top. He felt his pulse begin to race as she suddenly stopped to remove her top, leaving her dressed in nothing but her sports bra and shorts. 

She again attacked the bag with a ferocity that never ceased to amaze him, jabbing and punching at it as if it was Cheetah she was taking on. He heard her gasp sharply as she paused to rub her newly healed wrist. He knew she was pushing herself too hard and would pay for it later, but he could hardly blame her after what she had already been through. 

Besides, he really wasn’t one to admonish her. He would no doubt be the exact same way. How many times had Alfred fixed him up only for him to turn right around and put his body through hell all over again?

Bruce’s entire body immediately tensed as Diana raised her right leg to kick the bag, her left leg suddenly giving out on her. He fought against the overwhelming urge to go to her as she landed hard on the ground, shoving his hands into his pants pockets and forcing his feet to stay planted where he was.

He knew he couldn’t run to her rescue every time now that she was back on her feet no matter how badly he wanted to. She’d only end up resenting him in the end if he did and he couldn’t allow that to happen. 

Besides, he didn’t want to find out what it was like being on the bad side of a furious Amazon. He’d come too close to it over the years as it was. He wasn’t about to push his luck now that he was finally sleeping in the same bed as her.

“Come on, Diana,” he murmured, silently willing her to stand to her feet and try again, knowing deep down she would. It was just the kind of woman that she was, a fierce warrior who had managed to win his heart.

He watched as she slowly sat up, a Themyscirian curse on her lips that put a smirk on his. She got up on her feet, testing her weight on her left leg before trying the kick again only to have her leg give out on her once more.

Bruce clenched his fists even tighter, fighting the urge to go in there to help her, hating to see her in such obvious pain. He watched as Diana angrily slammed her fist into the mat before sitting up. She sat there for several long minutes, catching her breath and gathering her resolve. Picking up her tank top, Diana wiped the sweat from her face before slowly getting up onto her feet.

“That’s my Princess,” he proudly murmured.

Leaning forward, Diana closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the punching bag as she fought back tears of anger and frustration. She was beyond furious with herself for not being able to do more and yet she knew she was expecting too much too soon.

She couldn’t help it though. She had too much to lose now if she didn’t.

The sudden feel of hands sliding around her waist pulled her from her thoughts, the feel of lips against her shoulder and warm breath against her skin causing her to internally shiver. She swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip, not wanting him to see her like this. She not only wanted to be strong for herself, but for him too.

“I thought I said to start on the treadmill,” he gently scolded.

“I did, but I wanted to do more,” she softly admitted.

“It’s going to take time, Princess,” he reminded her, his lips ghosting along her shoulder. “You’re going to have to be patient.”

“Amazons are not patient,” she bit out before finally turning around to face him. “We were born to be warriors.”

“You still are a warrior, Diana,” he told her as he took her hand in his and carefully began to remove the tape she’d managed to apply by herself. “You just need to give yourself some time.”

Diana sighed heavily as she watched him remove the tape from her wrists. She knew that he was right, but accepting it was something altogether different. She just wanted to get her life back, to finally begin to explore her relationship with Bruce. 

She’d wanted this for so very long and now that he had finally admitted that he loved her, she feared he might take it all back at any given moment, suddenly grow tired of waiting for her to fully recover. How often over the years had they grown close only to have him suddenly pull away her?

Bruce finished removing the tape before lifting her chin and forcing her to look at him. “Why are you pushing yourself so hard?” he asked her, suspecting there was more to all this then just being a stubborn Amazon.

“I have to,” she said, averting her eyes. “I don’t know any other way.”

“I know that, but I also know you, Diana,” he patiently told her. “There’s more driving you than just being determined. Something else is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes.”

“It’s nothing,” she murmured as she attempted to walk past him only to be stopped by a firm hand on her arm.

“Diana, you can talk to me,” he gently reminded her. 

Diana looked down at his hand gripping her arm, her anger beginning to subside some. Her shoulders slumped a little as she finally lifted her eyes to meet his penetrating gaze, to stare into the eyes that seemed to know her inside and out, made her insides tremble with shameless desire.

“I know,” she softly smiled. “I’m just trying to figure out how to deal with everything right now that’s all.”

“You’re not alone,” he told her, brushing back a stray lock of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. “I’ll be here to help you every step of the way no matter what happens, whether you get your powers back or not.”

“Will you?” she whispered.

Stunned, Bruce’s brow furrowed with her question. “Will I what?”

“Never mind,” she smiled with sad eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Bruce watched her as she left the training room, his lips still tingling from her kiss. He frowned to himself, knowing that she was holding something more back, some inner fear or worry. He wanted to help her, to make her happy. He just wished she’d talk to him about whatever was upsetting her.

XXX 

“I hope this works.”

“Of course it’ll work,” the Joker snapped with a mischievous grin and a glint of madness that always resided there in his eyes. “Your plan is brilliant. Are you having doubts now?”

“No,” Luthor frowned, his arms folded against his chest. “We finally have the perfect weapon to take down the trinity. I just don’t want anything to go wrong now.”

“You worry too much, Lexie boy,” Joker cackled. “Relax and enjoy the ride.”

Luthor appraised him for a long moment, wishing he hadn’t had to bring the unstable fool into his plans, but unfortunately, it had been necessary in order to obtain everything that he needed for his plan to work.

Not many knew Gotham the way that the Joker did. Besides, going in there and stealing what he needed would’ve only drawn the psychotic villain’s attention anyway, causing more headaches in the end.

He was going to have to find a way to get rid of him sooner or later.

“I’ll relax when the trinity is finally under our control,” Luthor scowled.

“And how do you plan on getting all three here?” Joker asked. “Wonder Woman has been MIA for weeks. No one seems to know where she is.”

“The official report is that she’s off world on some plant on a diplomatic mission of peace,” he informed him. “Rumor has it, though; she was severely injured in that alien attack that took place weeks ago.”

“That can’t be true,” Joker shot back with a roll of his eyes. “She should’ve been back by now if she was injured. She heals like Supes does.”

“Something else must have happened to her,” Luthor replied, stroking his chin deep in thought. “We’ll need to track her down if our plan is going to work.”

“How soon before we can begin the process?”

“Not for a few more weeks,” Luthor said. “I’m still waiting on some shipments to come in from Africa. We’ll need more of the plant extracts to combine with the drug you stole from Wayne Pharmaceuticals.”

“Well then let’s just go there and get it ourselves,” Joker huffed.

“Patience, Joker,” Luthor cautioned him, surveying the room being built for their special guests. “We need to take our time and do this right. I’m not about to let a golden opportunity like this to slip through our fingers.

“Besides, I’m still waiting on a couple other things to arrive that we’ll need before we can begin.”

“Well, it can’t happen soon enough,” the Joker grinned. “Once the Bat is out of my hair, Gotham will be all mine.”

“And the Justice League will be no more,” Luthor reminded him, his dark eyes gleaming with the thought. “Once we remove the head, the rest will crumble. You can have much more than just Gotham, my jovial friend.”

Joker cackled hysterically with the thought making the fine hairs on the back of Luthor’s neck to stand on end as the clown rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. “And we’ll be famous for having brought down the trinity as well as the Justice League,” he pointed out. “We’ll go down in history.”

Luthor drew a deep exasperated breath as he turned to leave. The Joker was already getting on his nerves and there was still so much that had to be done before their plan could be set into motion. They would have to find Wonder Woman if their plan was going to work.

She was the key to his plans of bringing down the other two superheroes. And if things went well, maybe he’d just keep the Amazon for himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 16

Diana’s back hit the mat hard again, the wind being knocked out of her this time. She furiously growled as she stared up at the ceiling, fight to catch her breath only to have Bruce’s stoic face suddenly come into view.

“You’re opening yourself up too much,” he told her with a frown. “You need to keep your right arm up. You’re letting it drift down. Let’s try it again.”

Sitting up, Diana heatedly glared at Bruce as he offered her his hand to help her up. She slapped it away, frustration and anger blazing hotly through her veins. Getting to her feet under her own strength, she quickly turned to face her opponent, a sneer on her beautiful face.

Bruce fought back the small smile that threatened to form as he assumed a defensive stance opposite of her. She had been growing steadily testier and more annoyed with every time that her back hit the mat, being bested at every turn by him making her nerves raw with infuriation as well as something more, something deeper that she had still refused to talk to him about.

She’d made considerable progress over the last three weeks, her strength beginning to return as well as her endurance, but she still had a long road ahead of her. Unfortunately, a lot of pain and muscle cramps had accompanied her progress as well.

Since she refused to take pain medicines, he had resorted to massaging her sore muscles for her each night before leaving for patrol. And each night, it was becoming more and more difficult not to touch her like he so desperately wanted to, to just give in to the fierce desire that pounded through him especially when a low sensuous moan would suddenly escape her lips.

At times, he swore she was doing it on purpose in an attempt to get him to finally give in to their mutual desire. Last night, she had come so very close to succeeding when he had come in to his bedroom to find her coming out of his bathroom in a lacey indigo negligee that ended at mid thigh.

It had taken every ounce of strength he’d had and quite a bit he was certain he didn’t not to just take her right there, but he knew once he started, he’d never be able to stop…if ever.

Then she had laid face down on his bed, pulling the lush raven hair that he loved aside exposing her slender neck, the negligee riding up her thighs a bit and revealing even more of her gorgeous long legs to his hungry roaming gaze.

He’d had to force himself to recount every single encounter he’d ever had with the Joker over the years in order to make it through that massage. He’d abruptly left her after that with no more than a curt “sleep well” before attempting to escape his bedroom.

The look of confused hurt in her blue eyes as she turned to see him go had been his undoing except that Dick had been coming down the hall at that precise moment, needing his help down in the batcave. It had been his only salvation in that tense moment.

Staring into blue eyes now ablaze with fiery determination, Bruce could feel that steel control beginning to tremble again. He had a feeling deep down in his gut that he wasn’t going to be so fortunate to her escape today.

The sexual tension between the two of them was reaching a frenzied unbearable pitch never felt before. Knowing how badly they wanted each other, were in love with one another was bad enough, but knowing that that dam could suddenly burst at any given moment, giving them what they both wanted wasn’t helping any.

Why was he waiting so long? Torturing himself like this? She was obviously recovered from her injuries for the most part; the only lingering affects her endurance and lack of super powers.

Bruce felt his inside growing warmer by the moment as he suddenly ducked with the thought, narrowly missing a fierce kick to the head. Blocking another strike, he decided to push her a little further, to keep her anger brewing.

“Come on, Princess,” he goaded her, earning a sneer from the Amazon. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

He silently berated himself as he felt his throat go dry, knowing that he couldn’t allow his desire to interfere with her training, not when her life depended on it. He suddenly swept his leg out in an attempt to take her feet out from under her in that moment, allowing his heated frustration and anger over what had happened to her feed and focus his need to protect and train her. 

He couldn’t help the pride he felt when Diana swiftly leapt out of the way at the last moment, avoiding being taken down again. Her quickness was already beginning to return, her instincts kicking back in like he knew they eventually would.

Bruce didn’t say anything about her progress, but kept sparring instead, a fierce look on his face that refused to reveal his pleasure with her improvement. He was determined to train her just like he’d trained Tim and Dick, not going easy on her regardless of how in love he was with her.

It had led to more than a few heated arguments between them over the last three weeks, Diana growing infuriated with his constant pushing and brutal criticism, but he knew he had to or it would cost him her life. And that was unacceptable. 

Grinding his teeth, Bruce decided to kick it up a notch, springing a new maneuver on her. Before Diana could react to his sudden move, she found herself back down on the mat with Bruce on top of her. He had her arms pinned to the mat on either side of her head, a cocky smirk on his lips that only served to aggravate her even further.

Her chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath, her breasts so tantalizingly close now. He was fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless, but images of her lying there trapped beneath the rubble after the Akusu attack quickly hardened his resolve once more. He couldn’t let that happen to her ever again. He needed to work her even harder than before.

Staring up at him, Diana’s storming emotions were about to explode within her, the desire to wipe that arrogant expression off of his face becoming too hard to ignore. She suddenly decided to use his position over her to her advantage, quickly lifting her hips to grind hard against him, taking him by surprise. She could feel his already hardening need through his shorts as a growl slipped past his lips, his eyes momentarily falling closed.

It was all she needed.

Diana suddenly wrapped her legs around him, rolling him and pinning him to the mat. She grinned something wicked and utterly sinful as she leaned in close to him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her lips a tantalizing breath away from his.

“Point,” she seductively purred.

She could feel Bruce’s breaths growing ragged, his need growing beneath her, but she pulled back. He had done nothing but aggravate and frustrate her beyond words for three weeks now with her training sessions, refusing to consummate their love until she could best him. 

Over the last few weeks, she’d seen flickers of that heated desire for her permeating his eyes only to watch him pull it back behind his stoic expression, his voice gruff with criticism as he pushed her even further. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep going like this, the physical tension between them threatening to drive her crazy.

Bruce felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he gazed up into her beautiful face, her fierce prideful expression heating his blood like only she could do. “No point,” he angrily shot back, furious with himself for allowing his desire for her to take over. “It was a dirty trick. It doesn’t count.”

Diana arched an eyebrow as she stared down at him, angry with him for suddenly changing the rules. “I don’t see how,” she countered. “I used a weakness against you. It’s not my fault you can’t control yourself.”

Bruce scowled. “I’d say I’ve controlled myself quite well the last few weeks, especially after that little stunt you try to pull last night,” he shot back, his own emotions taking over now.

Furious, Diana crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at him. “Yes, you should receive a medal of valor for your great restraint at being able to keep your hands off of me.”

Bruce tensed beneath her despite himself, his frustrated need as well as his fear for her simmering just beneath the surface and set to explode at any moment. Why couldn’t she see that he only had her best interests at heart? That he didn’t want her to become distracted with him when she needed to worry about being able to defend herself.

Diana suddenly shifted off of him much to his disappointment. As much as he knew they needed to concentrate on her training, he still had to admit that he loved the feel of her straddling him like that, looming above him like the goddess that she was.

“Diana…” he angrily snapped as he leapt to his feet.

“No, Bruce,” she turned her back to him. “It’s all about the training and nothing more, remember?”

She was beyond frustrated with him. She wanted him so badly she was about to claw out of her skin at times. She had hoped the negligee she’d worn last night would’ve done the trick, but it hadn’t. He had just left her, barely uttering two words to her before going out on patrol.

Had he changed his mind about her? No longer wanted her?”

“I have to make sure you are able to defend yourself, Diana,” he heatedly told her. “I’m not about to let you step one foot in my city until…”

“It always comes back to your city, doesn’t it?” she ground out, spinning on her heel, her eyes like twin blue flames of fury as she marched towards him, her finger poking him in the chest. “You’re just going to keep changing the damn rules so you can get rid of me as soon as possible.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” he growled as he felt his back suddenly hit the wall behind him. “It’s about keeping you alive, Princess.”

“And then what, Bruce?” she demanded, chest heaving with all of the pent up hurt and anger she’d been harboring the last few weeks. “Back to business as usual? You go your way, I go mine?”

“What?” he frowned, confused.

“If you don’t want me anymore, all you had to do was say so, Bruce,” she fumed, hurt swimming in her eyes as she turned away from him.

Bruce immediately grabbed hold of her, roughly pulling her towards him as he turned and pinned her to the wall in one swift fluid motion. His mouth was suddenly on hers before she could even respond, his hand on her neck and the other in her hair as he rapidly lost himself in the passionate kiss.

Diana quickly responded, her lips parting and tongues tangling in a fierce battle for control. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him unbelievably closer and refusing to let him go. She wasn’t going to allow him to end it this time. She didn’t care if they were in the training room or if Dick or Tim could walk in at any moment. She was going to have him here…now.

Bruce ground his hips against her as their kiss grew fiercer by the moment. He felt a shiver race up his spine as her hands snuck up under his shirt, her nails finding his nipples to seductively rake across them.

They broke the kiss long enough for her to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside before their mouths crashed into each other once more in a heated dance as the dam finally broke loose.

She lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist as she rolled her pelvis against his rock-hard need, eliciting a throaty growl in response. There was nothing on earth that was going to keep him from having her now.

Retreating for air, Bruce pressed his forehead against hers, his breath hot panting blasts against her face. “Damn you, Princess,” he growled. “I just can’t fight you any longer.”

Diana smirked as she fought to catch the breath he’d just stolen away. “Hera, it took you long enou…” she breathlessly began to say.

He swiftly silenced her with his mouth, heated desire pounding wildly through his veins. This wasn’t the romantic setting that he’d pictured for their first time together, but he knew that he couldn’t wait another moment without being with her. Last night had very nearly done him in.

Before Diana knew it, her back was on the mat with Bruce’s hard muscular body on top of her, his hands exploring her as his tongue continued to tease and torment her mouth in imitation of what was about to come.

Hot need exploded inside of her as she stroked her fingers along the muscular contours of his back. She tilted her head as he began to blaze a tortuous path along her neck and down to her chest, his lips and tongue teasing the tops of her breasts.

The sound of tearing material was her only warning before her tank top went flying, her sports bra quickly following. A low hungry growl of desire filled her ears just before his mouth descended on her breasts.

She gasped sharply at the feel of his erotic assault on her, all coherent thoughts rapidly vanishing, replaced with nothing but him and the incredible pleasure that was coursing through her body at that moment.

Bruce could scarcely believe this was finally happening after all of these years of wanting her, dreaming of her every night. This breathtaking Amazon beneath him was all his.

It was all he could do not to come undone as he kissed and teased her breasts. His hands caressed her sides before slipping down to find her shorts, his desperate need to bury himself deep within her becoming next to unbearable.

His hands slid down her hips, pushing her short down her legs. He could feel her hands trailing down his back, slipping beneath the material to grasp at his backside.

A breathless moan escaped his parted lips as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. “Diana…” he panted as she kneaded his flesh.

He quickly removed her shorts and panties, her back arching with a sharp gasp as his fingers found her wet heat. “Bruce…” she cried out as he began to stroke her.

She grabbed his face, pulling him down for a fierce kiss as he continued to tease and excite her. Her entire body was on fire, aching for the sweet moment he would enter her and fill her with himself, connecting them as one in every way imaginable.

His heart was hammering, his need thrumming wildly through him as he removed his shorts, wanting nothing between them any longer, nothing keeping him from feeling every inch of her gorgeous form against him.

Kissing her deeply, he felt her moan as he firmly gripped her hips, hating himself for the pain he was about to cause her. He quickly moved to grasp her hands, lacing her fingers with his and pinning them on either side of her head as he gazed deeply into her eyes. 

He wanted to share in every bit of this moment with her, the pleasure as well as her initial pain. He slowly pushed into her as they shared the same breath, his mouth quickly covering hers as he swallowed her cry, wishing he could take her pain into himself.

He paused allowing her to adjust to his invasion in her body, pressing butterfly kisses to her lips and chin before kissing along her throat to her ear. “I love you, Diana,” he heatedly told her. “You never need question if it’s real.”

Bruce slowly pushed himself deeper inside of her, the feel of her tight like a vice around him nearly pushing him right over the edge. Tears leaked from her eyes, her body strung tight beneath him. Her fingernails dug into his back as she fought to catch her breath, her heart hammering beneath her breast.

The feel of his lips erasing her tears created a soothing peace within her, helping her to relax as the pain began to subside. The tranquility didn’t last for long as passion erupted all over again as he began to move over her.

Bruce thought that he’d never known passion this intense, feel love this powerful before. It took everything that he had to keep himself from being swept up and away by it all, losing himself in the feel of this amazing woman in his arms.

Fierce possessiveness washed over him as he made passionate love to his princess, knowing that no other man had ever known her like this, touched or loved her like he was now. Only him. She had chosen to give herself to him, this precious gift of hers and he swore to himself that he’d never let her regret it.

Each penetrating stroke pushed him deeper and deeper into her heat as he caressed and kissed her, loved her with all that he held in his heart for her. Sweat trickled down his back and between her breasts as they lost themselves to the pounding waves of passion, the training room now filled with the scents and sounds of their lovemaking.

Diana could feel her insides coiling tight, her breath catching in her throat. Bruce’s name was breathless chanting moans and gasps on her lips as his thrusts came faster, harder. She curled her toes into the mat, fighting desperately to hold on and not drown in the pleasure pounding like angry waves through her entire body.

Bruce continued to pump into her as she writhed beneath him, coming with a powerful release as her fingernails dug deep into his back. She screamed his name, her body trembling in his arms. He swiftly followed her over that blissful peak, coming with a violent release of his own as he emptied himself deep within her.

Leaning in, he kissed her softly, one hand caressing her face, the other buried in her hair as she pulled him to lie on top of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him locked in her embrace.

Opening his eyes, he brushed his nose against hers, relishing the feel of her perfect form pinned beneath him. “You almost killed me last night with that negligee,” huskily murmured against her lips. “You have no idea how close you came to being ravaged.”

“Really?” she frowned. “I thought that you hadn’t even noticed it.”

“How could I not?” he grunted. “I don’t think I’d ever seen anything more beautiful in my life. Do you think you can wear it again tonight?”

A smile slowly spread across her face as she gazed up at him. “Depends,” she teased. “Will I be wearing it for long?”

“Not if I have my way,” he smirked.

Her face suddenly grew serious as she ran her fingers back through his damp short hair. “Hera…I love you, Bruce Wayne.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he replied, kissing her slowly, deeply. “Care to take a shower with me?”

Diana frowned. “What about my training?”

“I have a new workout in mind for you.”

“Oh and what would that be?” she smiled seductively.

“You…me…my bed…behind locked doors,” he told her between kisses. “Some wine…that sexy little negligee…”

“Hmmm…I think I may love this new type of training,” she sighed contentedly as she teased his lips. “But what about patrol?”

“I think Dick and Tim can handle it for one night,” he readily decided, savoring the way their bodies were molded together like one. The feel of her against him was arousing him all over again. “I believe this training session could take all night.”

“I like the sound of that,” she replied, her lips quirking. “And what are the rules for this training session?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Princess,” he smirked as he kissed her again, anxious to get her up to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 17

Bruce’s gripped her hips firmly in his large hands, holding on for dear life as she moved above him at a tortuously slow rate, prolonging his release. Despite having never been with a man before, she had expertly driven him over the brink and into the waiting arms of rapture several times during the night and was rapidly propelling him there again right now.

He stared ravenously at her through heavily hooded eyes clouded with passion, admiring the way she moved, so graceful and yet so utterly erotic he could hardly contain himself or bear to look away from her as she held him completely mesmerized by her perfection.

He grunted and groaned between panting breaths, strangled sounds akin to dying. His heart was hammering wildly as he called her name, a gasping moaning plea for salvation as he met every delicious slam of her hips against his as she began to move faster.

He swore the breathless sound of his name on Diana’s lips in the midst of lovemaking was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, further driving him that much closer to falling over the edge he’d been teetering on for several minutes now.

His fingers dug even further into her soft flesh, his body beginning to shudder and tense as Diana suddenly cried out, her inner walls clamping hard around him, coming undone and taking him along with her. She collapsed on top of him, her mouth eagerly searching out his for a languid intimate kiss.

Bruce softly stroked along her back, savoring the feel of her lying on top of the length of him. He kissed her slowly, brushing her hair away from her face. He loved the radiant glow that lit her entire countenance as well as the fact that he had been the one to put it there several times during the night.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured as he studied her face. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit through a League meeting and not just stare at you…want to kiss you senseless?”

“I’m pretty sure I can relate,” she replied, her voice still raspy with the euphoria encompassing her whole body. Resting her head on his shoulder, she pressed light kisses along his jaw as she caressed his muscular chest. “I love your jaw. You have no idea how many times I have wanted to just jump you during a meeting and start kissing your jaw before ripping that cowl off.”

Bruce chuckled softly, causing her body to gently shake along with his. It was a sound she loved to hear. “That would have been a little awkward, the two of us making out during a League meeting. Clark would’ve had a heart attack.”

Diana chuckled with him, amused by the thought as well. “I imagine he would,” she agreed. “He’d probably hurl you through a wall for trying to besmirch my reputation.”

“He’s very protective when it comes to you,” Bruce told her, growing serious. “I’m afraid we almost came to blows a few times over you while you were unconscious. He definitely does not like the idea of me being in love with you.”

“I love you both, but he’s like my brother,” she admitted. “You, on the other hand, Mr. Wayne, have managed to steal my heart as well as my virtue. That’s not an easy thing for a mortal man to do when it comes to an Amazon.”

“Let’s just say I love a challenge,” he gruffly replied, the heat in his voice not going unnoticed by her.

He suddenly rolled them onto their sides so they could face each other, his leg immediately hooking over hers and keeping her pressed flushed against him as his hand came to rest on her cheek. “I hope I didn’t wear you out too much. How do you feel?”

“Sore…exhausted…but in a wonderful way,” she softly smiled at him as she lightly ran the tip of her finger over his lips. “Last night…was…”

“Amazing,” he finished for her, his blue eyes smoldering with love for her.

“I am so relieved,” she shyly confessed. “I have to admit I was a little worried you would be disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” he frowned. “Making love with you has been better than anything I’ve ever dreamed about.”

Diana smiled with his words, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. “I’m afraid the negligee didn’t survive, though,” she reminded him as she spotted a tattered piece of indigo material on the floor.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he said. “I couldn’t get to you fast enough after seeing you in it again.”

“I didn’t mind one bit,” she replied.

“Besides, I wouldn’t worry too much about it, Princess,” he told her. “I can afford to buy you a whole lingerie store if I wanted to. I’ll get you a new one for every night of the week.”

“I like the sound of that,” she purred, her face suddenly growing serious. “Bruce, what am I going to do if my powers never come back?”

“I don’t want you to ever worry about anything, Diana,” he firmly said. “I want you to stay here with me. I’m going to take care of you…always.”

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” she frowned, annoyed. “But I do love the idea of living here with you.”

Bruce suddenly moved over her, pinning her between him and the mattress. “Then stay and take care of me,” he huskily told her as he teasingly brushed his lips against hers. “I’m sure Alfred could use the help. Besides, you already know what a hopeless mess I am and you seem to love me anyways even though I have no idea why.”

Diana smirked as she gazed up into his eyes, already knowing she could deny him nothing. “Deal,” she murmured, her hands caressing along the length of his back. “So how soon until I get to go out on patrol with you?”

“You still have to beat me two out of three in the training room,” he said as he began to explore her body all over again. “That is one rule that I absolutely refuse to alter no matter what you wear.”

Diana got a seductive glint in her eye, her hand sliding down between their bodies to tease him all over again. “I’m sure I can come up with some persuasive way to get you to change your mind,” she murmured, capturing his bottom lip and sucking gently.

Bruce groaned, his eyes falling closed as she reached between them to take him in her hand. His breaths were already growing ragged as his body quickly began to respond to her sensual stroking touch. A fire erupted in the pit of his belly, heating his blood and making his pulse race.

“Diana,” he moaned, pressing his forehead into the crook of her neck. He raked his teeth over her skin, sucking hard.

“Bruce,” Diana gasped, her head tilting back. “Someone is going to notice if you keep doing that.”

“That’s the idea,” he breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. “You are mine now, Princess, and I want everyone to know it.”

The rough possessive tone of his voice sent a shiver racing through her. Any other man would’ve been thrown through a wall if she had her powers for taking possession of her like she was common property, but somehow with Bruce it was very different.

It was intensely erotic to her, causing her to want him even more. She suddenly found she wanted to belong to him and him alone and not just for a day, a week, or a month, but forever. Always in his heart, his life.

Bruce kissed her deeply as he shifted his hips, swiftly sheathing himself deep within her. Diana gasped and arched at the sudden intrusion that she had suddenly come to crave with him since their heated session in the training room last evening.

Faint morning light slowly began to drive away the dim shadows of the bedroom as the sun began to rise, signaling the beginning of another day. Diana wished more than anything for it to still to be the moon lighting the bedroom, for day not to come so soon as Bruce began to move deeply within her. She didn’t want to leave this bed any time soon.

Diana gasped as his teeth raked along her collarbone again, the feel of him so hard like steel moving in and out of her wet depths rapidly driving her towards rapture once more. She didn’t think she could ever get enough of him, being skin to skin not nearly close enough for her.

Wrapping her legs firmly around him, she abruptly rolled him onto his back, her raven hair falling like an inky veil around his face as she kissed him deeply. She shifted her hips in an erotic rhythm, rising and falling and grinding against him.

“Diana…” he breathlessly gasped as he buried his hands in her hair, kissing her with equal passion.

He felt as though he was on fire, her love for him consuming him inside and out. He never knew he could ever love a woman the way that he loved her – so complete, so all-consuming, so passionate. She was the only one who had managed to get past all the barriers that he’d erected to protect himself against this very thing.

Now, he never wanted to go back, never wanted to ever let her go. She had saved him from himself, from a bitter lonely future devoid of love. 

Diana suddenly sat up, brushing her hair back as she fought to catch her breath, her fiery gaze boring straight through him. Bruce immediately followed, sitting up and capturing her lips with his, his hands roaming over her smooth perfect form as she began to move her hips once more.

He quickly began to blaze a hot trail along her throat to her breast as his large hands stroked her back. Diana arched her back, pressing more of herself into his mouth as he teased her with his lips and tongue. She felt as if ever single nerve-ending was on fire as he suddenly laid her back on the bed, thrusting into her with wild abandon.

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he made love to her, all coherent thought except for her completely lost. Diana clawed at the sheets as he moved over her, writhing with the pleasure that was continually shooting up her spine.

She cried out as ecstasy came crashing down on her in violent waves, Bruce following right after her. He swiftly gathered her trembling body into his arms, loving the feel of her moist skin against his as they both fought to catch their breaths and come down from their fierce release.

Rolling over, he pulled her to lie against him, his fingers stroking her hair. “You are seriously going to be the death of me,” he softly panted.

“I’m not the one who started it this time,” she chuckled softly, pressing her lips against his chest. “It was all you.”

“If you weren’t so damn beautiful and naked I wouldn’t be so tempted,” he countered.

“I wish we could just stay here all day,” she dreamily said, her fingers tracing the numerous scars that marred his perfect chest, reminding her once more of the fierce warrior that she knew he was.

“Me too, Princess,” he sighed in resignation, remembering the dark world that still lay right outside his window, the Joker and his partnership with Luthor lurking in the shadows. He needed to get to the bottom of it before it was too late.

“So when is my next training session?” she asked, her voice seductive.

Bruce smirked with her question. “If I had my way, I’d say now, but I think I’ve exhausted you enough for one night.”

Diana chuckled softly, her eyes feeling heavy as sleep tugged on her senses. “I love having you as my training partner,” she sleepily murmured.

“And you will never have another,” he told her, tightening his hold on her.

He felt Diana smile against his chest as sleep quickly took her away from him, her breathing evening out. He slowly raked his fingers through her hair over and over again as he stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. 

He thought that he had never been this happy in his entire life as he was right now…and it was all because of the woman sleeping next to him. And he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

XXX

Sitting at his computer in the batcave, Bruce couldn’t help the smile that kept threatening to form on his lips. He couldn’t stop thinking about the passionate night and morning spent in Diana’s arms. It had been magical in every way, better than anything he’d ever fantasized about with her.

He was growing anxious to return to his bedroom now, to the goddess sleeping in his bed waiting for him. The day had uncovered nothing more involving Lex Luthor and the Joker or whatever it was they were plotting. Patrol had been equally quiet tonight leaving him more than a little unnerved by it. 

Something was definitely brewing and set to explode. He just didn’t know what or when.

He decided he’d better go to the Watchtower tomorrow and talk with Clark. While he still wasn’t going to allow Metas in Gotham, they still needed to put their heads together and come up with some sort of a plan of attack should Luthor and the Joker strike. 

He also needed to talk with J’onn who’d left him a message while he’d been out on patrol. The Martian Manhunter thought that he had figured out a possible way to reverse what the Akusu had done to Diana.

He was more than anxious for her to get her powers back, knowing how much she missed them. He loved her regardless of whether she had them or not, but they were a part of who she was and he wanted to help her get them back.

Not only was she powerless, but she was also mortal now and subject to every illness and disease known to man. With no immune system, she was highly susceptible. Death was now inevitable for her, crushing his heart. Even though he knew his life was finite, he always took great comfort in the fact that she would likely live forever. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back his fears as well as the fatigue that clung to him like a second skin. It was a very good kind of tired, though, the kind that came with too much sexual activity and not nearly enough sleep.

And despite how tired he was, he anxious to see her again, to kiss her and make love to her. He’d seen her only briefly during the day today when she had stopped by to see him on her way to the training room to continue her strengthening exercises.

She had looked amazing in her little black shorts and tank top, her long raven hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. His heated desire had told him to follow her, his iron will told him to stay and work. The Batman in him had ultimately won out, watching her go with a mouth-watering lustful need that refused to be ignored.

But as soon as he finished his report, he could satisfy that need as many times as he wanted to tonight.

“Batman…come in.”

“Batman here,” his raspy voice filtered through the commlink. “What is it, Nightwing?”

“We’ve got a problem,” he gravely told him.

“Do you need me to come?”

“No, not like that,” he quickly said. “I just uncovered some information that you are not going to like to hear.”

“Is it about the Joker and Luthor?”

“Yes and it isn’t good,” Nightwing angrily stated. “There’s a rumor on the street that Luthor and the Joker are making some inquires as to Wonder Woman’s whereabouts.”

Batman felt as if his blood had just suddenly turned to ice water in his veins with Dick’s words. “Who have they been talking to?”

“Anyone who might have information on where she is,” Nightwing informed him. “Evidently they aren’t buying the Justice League’s official story about her being off world on a diplomatic mission. Rumor on the street is spreading that she’s injured and recovering somewhere. Luthor and the Joker are trying to find out where.”

Silence filled the air as Nightwing waited for a response. He knew Bruce wasn’t going to take this latest information well at all. After seeing his face today, he knew that he and Diana had finally been together. 

He couldn’t have missed that slight smile that had tugged at the corner of his mouth most of the day. Even though it was such a minor, almost imperceptible change, it was huge for the stoic billionaire who rarely ever cracked a smile. 

Bruce might as well have written it across the sky that he and Diana had finally slept together. And Dick couldn’t have been any happier for them. Unfortunately, though, it seemed that the Joker and Lex Luthor were going to try to ruin their chance at happiness.

“Batman, are you there?” Nightwing finally asked.

“I’m here,” he replied. “See if you can find out any more information about their sources and who they’re talking to. We need to put an end to the rumors right now before they find her.”

“Got it,” he stated. “Nightwing out.”

Bruce sank back in his chair with a ragged sigh as if all the air had just been sucked out of the room. He angrily pulled his cowl off with a low growl, his heart hammering with the fear that suddenly consumed him. 

Whatever Luthor and the Joker were plotting, it obviously involved Diana somehow. Had they somehow discovered she no longer had her super powers? Could they have been a part of the Akusu attack all along?

He was going to have to keep her safe and out of harm’s way especially until he could get to the bottom of whatever it was those two were up to now. If they truly were after Diana, they were going to have to get through him first.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 18

Bruce laid on his side watching the beautiful Amazon asleep in his bed, the sense of peace that she provided him warring with the very real fear that was still threatening to devour him. She was being hunted and he had no idea why, but he knew he’d allow no one to touch her. She had come to mean everything to him now.

He had never thought it even remotely possible for someone to come into his life and turn his world upside down like Diana had done, shining a light so bright in the vast inky darkness that it actually brought warmth to his icy soul.

He hadn’t been looking to fall in love with anyone, particularly with a colleague and especially not the Amazon goddess. It had always been a hard and fast rule of his, one that he had always held to. Never get involved with a teammate. It led to nothing but tremendous trouble, the kind that was extremely messy and only led to bitter conflict when it all fell apart.

It was why he had fought her at every single turn – every flirtatious comment, every bat of those beautiful eyelashes, every flip of the ebony hair over her shoulder. He couldn’t stand the thought of acknowledging what beat in his heart for her only to have to turn around and take it all back when it didn’t end well, to pretend that it had never happened, to see her day in and day out in their duties and know she was no longer his.

No, it had been far easier to just ignore it and hope the feelings would go away, to rail against her with everything he had in his dark soul, keeping her at arms’ length at all cost. He couldn’t let her in only for her to find out what he was truly like and then leave him, confirming his worst fear – he wasn’t worth loving.

But the Amazon goddess had finally won out, making it damn near impossible for him to ignore any longer. And instead of his feelings for her going away, they had only grown stronger despite his best efforts. He had tried to harden his heart against her only to find she had somehow managed to consume it, possess it. He’d finally had to admit that his heart was no longer his to control. He was at her mercy.

He just regretted that it had taken Diana nearly dying for him to finally face what he’d been denying both of them for so very long. And now that he finally had her, he feared losing her all over again.

Whatever the Joker and Luthor wanted with her, he knew it couldn’t be anything good. They had been plotting and planning for weeks, accumulating technology and equipment. Now, a shipment of a rare root extract from Africa had reportedly arrived in Gotham’s harbor.

He felt his chest tighten, knowing it couldn’t just be a coincidence.

Diana suddenly murmured his name in her sleep, a sweet expression veiling her face. He couldn’t help smiling softly, wondering just what she was dreaming about with him. If it was anything like his dreams had been about her over the last couple of year, then he knew it had to be highly passionate and erotic.

He could feel his blood begin to heat, remembering how she had been waiting for him to return from patrol tonight. She’d been wearing an ivory negligee that was a perfect contrast to her dark tresses and revealed a generous view of her long legs that he loved.

He had eagerly slipped out of his clothes before silently sliding into bed next to her. He had quickly begun to kiss her, his hands already anxiously exploring her as she woke with a throaty moan.

Things had rapidly progressed from there, the negligee lasting about as long as the one she’d worn the night before. The only difference this time was that he had been able to restrain himself just enough to get it off of her in one piece instead of tattered pieces like the indigo blue one had regrettably ended up in.

She brought out such an animalistic lustful need in him that he could barely control. Thankfully, Diana loved it, almost seem to crave it. The fierce warrior inside of her spoke to the formidable dark knight in him in the midst of that intimate connection, in the heat of their passion.

Staring at her now, Bruce was still finding it hard to believe that she was here in his bed and as in love with him as he was with her. It went against all logic, made no sense why a woman as amazing as this Amazon goddess would willingly choose to fall in love with a mortal man especially one like him.

It defied all reason and yet here she was, choosing to be with him.

He had to find a way to keep her safe, to keep her from being found. He knew it was going to be next to impossible keeping her from wanting to help stop them which was why he wasn’t about to tell her Joker and Luthor were looking for her now.

Diana slowly opened her eyes to see him watching her, a dark expression masking his handsome face. “I know that brooding look,” she sleepily murmured, her hand sneaking out from beneath the warm covers to cup his cheek. “What’s going through that head of yours now that won’t allow you to sleep?”

“Nothing, you need to worry about,” he replied, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

“That means it is something I need to worry about,” she frowned. “Did you find out anything more about what Luthor and the Joker are up to?”

Bruce hated keeping things from her, but at the same time he didn’t want her worrying about anything either. She was finally on the road to making a full recovery. He didn’t want anything interfering with that in any way, especially an encounter with their enemies.

Diana could see his mind churning, trying to decide how much to tell her. It made her pulse begin to race with rising panic. “Bruce, what is it?” she pressed, her brow creasing with worry.

“I’m just worried about what trouble Luthor and the Joker could be planning now,” he told her instead. “It’s been far too quiet for too long even for them. They’re building up for something big. I just wish I could figure out what it is before someone gets hurt.”

Bruce had told her the truth; he just hadn’t told her that the someone he was worried about was her. He reached out his hand to stroke her hair, trying his best to dispel the fear that had invaded her beautiful face.

Diana had a bad feeling that there was more to it than what he was telling her, but decided not to push him on it at least for the moment. Instead, she leaned in closer, kissing him in hopes of easing his worry.

His fingers slid into her hair, keeping her close to him where he wanted her. He rolled his hips against hers, his hunger for her awakening all over again. Diana hooked her leg over his hip, her heart beginning to pound in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

Bruce’s hand quickly found her thigh, stroking the smooth soft skin as he deepened the kiss, the fire inside steadily growing hotter by the second. He swiftly rolled her onto her back as he moved over her, loving the feel of her trapped beneath him. Diana tugged on his hair, relishing the feel of his powerful body covering hers, his weight pressing her deeper into the mattress.

As the kiss intensified, Diana couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that there was something more Bruce wasn’t telling her. She was determined to find out what it was one way or another.

XXX

Lex Luthor’s gaze narrowed as he watched the brain wave monitoring system they had set up, his mind racing with thousands of possibilities if this worked. A dark smile flickered across his face as he cast a glance over his shoulder at their unwilling test subject.

He could already begin to taste success dancing on his tongue. The Justice League won’t know what hit them once he had destroyed the trinity. It would take the legs right out from under them, shaking the very foundation of the League.

All he needed to do was track down Wonder Woman and the rest would fall into place. Once he had his hands on her, the other two would rush to her rescue – Batman because of the Joker, Superman because of himself.

Once he had turned the trinity, nothing would stand in his way ever again.

“Hey, Lexie,” Joker suddenly appeared with that ridiculous grin on his face. “Why so glum?”

“Just trying to think of way to find Wonder Woman,” he frowned. “My contacts haven’t been able to turn up anything yet. If we don’t have her, our plan will never work.”

“What if I told you I know where our little star-spangled Amazon beauty is hiding out?”

Luthor looked up sharply at the mad man standing before him now. “Where is she?”

“In Gotham…right under our noses this whole time,” he replied with a smirk.

“How did you find her?” he asked, skeptical of the information.

“Let’s just say that I know some people in high places who know people,” he grinned wickedly.

Luthor stroked his chin, his mind churning over this new bit of news. Why had the Justice League made a public statement saying that she was off world if Wonder Woman was really in Gotham? There was something more going on with all of this, something they weren’t aware of. Maybe she really had been seriously injured in that alien attack a few weeks ago.

“Cheer up, Lexie boy,” the Joker exclaimed in growing exasperation. “We’re closer to getting what we want. All we need to do is capture the Wonder Amazon and the other two will come racing to her rescue.”

“There’s just something off about all of this,” Luthor mumbled, shaking his head. “Why is Wonder Woman in Gotham of all places? That’s Batman’s territory, not hers. I doubt he’d take too kindly to having a fellow Leaguer in his city no matter the reason for her being here.”

“Who knows and who cares!” the Joker threw up his hands in the air. “Once we get our hands on her, the fate of the other two will be as good as sealed. No one will be able to stop us.”

“I guess you’re right,” Luthor supposed.

“I say let’s go pick up our pretty little guinea pig and get the ball rolling,” the Joker suggested with a ear-splitting cackle.

“I think we need to scope it out first, make sure that it’s not some sort of trap,” Luthor stated.

“How could it possibly be a trap?” Joker snapped. “We’ve had the Bat chasing his tail for the last several weeks. He and his mini batclan haven’t a clue about what we’re up to.”

“I just don’t want to take any chances,” Lex ground out, his gaze settling on the test subject writhing in pain. “We’re so close to single-handedly dismantling the Justice League. I don’t want anything going wrong this time.”

“Relax, Lexie,” Joker laughed. “It’s practically in the bag. Let’s bag us an Amazon and get this done.”

“I hope so,” Luthor released a deep breath. “But I decide when we go after Wonder Woman and not one minute before that.”

XXX

Slipping into her workout clothes, Diana decided the best plan of attack to get the information she wanted was to go through someone other than Bruce. He was being tight-lipped and evasive about Luthor and the Joker which only raised her suspicions all the more.

She knew he wasn’t lying to her, but he was definitely leaving something out, something that upset him deeply and that he didn’t want her to know. She just couldn’t imagine what it could be.

She made her way downstairs as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, anxious to find the object of her search. She decided she would start with the youngest of the batclan and work her way up. If she couldn’t get what she wanted to know out of Dick or Tim, she would have to try another tactic with Bruce…maybe a different negligee.

She smiled to herself with the thought, remembering how much Bruce loved her in lingerie and even more so out of it. She never knew that love would be this intense with him, this passionate and all-consuming. It was better than anything she could’ve ever dreamed.

Diana quickly made her way down into the batcave, hoping that Dick or Tim were still around. She had meant to get down here earlier, but she’d had to call Shayera and let her know that the negligee she had sent over a couple of days ago had worked.

They had talked for well over an hour, catching up on gossip and what had happened with Bruce. It had been good to talk to her friend. She’d missed her greatly and valued her advice when it came to men. She’d had very little experience when it came to dealing with the opposite sex in a romantic way and wanted to do everything in her power to make sure she didn’t ruin this relationship with Bruce.

Making her way to the training room, Diana found Tim and Dick training together. She paused outside the door, hoping she could pick up on anything that might tell her what Bruce was keeping from her.

She watched as they sparred, reminding her of how heated things had gotten when she had last sparred with Bruce. It had been the start of something so incredible between them, so very amazing in every way imaginable.

“…about time, I say,” Tim breathed heavily as he blocked a kick by Dick.

“I agree,” Dick replied, spinning and ducking to avoid a hit. “I didn’t think Bruce was ever going to break.”

“Yah, but who could survive that long with someone as hot as Diana in your room? You’d have to be dead or blind not to be interested in her.”

“I’ve never seen Bruce like this,” Dick said as he tried to sweep his opponent’s legs out from under him. “He almost cracked half of a smile when I greeted him this morning.”

“I like having her here,” Tim agreed. “She’s so nice and she makes Bruce happy which is a huge bonus as it is.”

Diana smirked to herself as she listened to the two young men talk about her and Bruce. She knew that despite Bruce gruff unemotional façade, he cared deeply for them as they did for Bruce. It truly was sweet to witness, how protective they were of each other. She felt honored that they were so willing to welcome her into their tight-knit little family.

“Do you think he’ll be able to find out much from Superman?”

“I hope so,” Tim grunted. “If anything happens to Di, Bruce will go positively berserk. I wouldn’t want to be in Luthor or the Joker’s shoes if that happens.”

“I know what you mean,” Dick winced as Tim got a lucky shot in. “I thought he was going to lose it when I told him they were looking for Diana.” 

Diana immediately grew tense, her heart nearly stopping with what she’d heard. This was what Bruce had been trying to keep from her, didn’t want her to know about. She knew that he was only trying to protect her, but she could handle herself. Just because she no longer had her powers, it didn’t mean that she was weak.

“Do you think Bruce’s plan will work?”

“I hope so for both his and Diana’s sake,” Dick huffed, bending over to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath. “I’ve never seen him this in love before. Bruce will be inconsolable if something happens to her. He’ll shut right down…never let alone person into his life for as long as he lives.”

“We can’t let that happen,” Tim firmly agreed, wiping his face with a towel.

“Agree,” Dick said. “Come on…let’s go again. I’m going to whip your butt.”

“Yah, right,” Tim chuckled. “Give it your best shot, Dick.”

Diana stood there for several long moments as the two young men began to spar again, her mind racing with what she had just heard. She knew she was going to have to talk to Bruce, make him see that they needed to fight this together. She wasn’t about to just hide in the manor while Joker and Luthor were running lose, bent on causing trouble.

She turned then, coming to an immediate stop with a sharp gasp to find Bruce standing there, leaning against the wall watching her. His piercing blue eyes were burning straight through her in that intimidating way that felt as if he was slowly peeling each layer of her soul back. It never truly worked on her, though.

They stared at each other in that long tense moment. “You can’t hide things from me, Bruce,” she finally stated, refusing to back down from his dark menacing glare.

“I wasn’t hiding anything, Diana,” he firmly replied, his voice that of the Batman not her lover. “I just didn’t tell you everything yet.”

“And there’s a difference?” she scowled.

“Yes,” he evenly stated. “One keeps you alive; the other could mean you dying. I think that’s a very definite distinction.”

Diana could feel his simmering fury rolling off of him in fierce waves. It caused a shiver to race up her spine. “I’m not going to hide like some coward while those two maniacs plot Hera only knows what, Bruce,” she spat out. “It’s not who I am…not how I was raised.”

“You are no longer who you once were, Princess,” he angrily snapped.

“I’m not helpless,” she hissed, fire burning in her eyes. “This is the perfect opportunity to use me to draw them out into the open.”

“I never said you were helpless and the answer is hell no,” Bruce bit out with equal anger, abruptly turning and walking away from her.

Diana quickly followed him to his workstation in the batcave, not about to back down now. “You have not been able to uncover enough information about what they are up to. By using me as bait, you could blow this case wide open.”

“The answer is no,” he growled as he sat down at his desk and started punching the keys on his keyboard.

“Bruce, you know this is your best option now,” she stated, grabbing hold of his chair and spinning him to face her. “I am not asking you. I’m telling you to use me to draw them out.”

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he glared hotly at her. “And I said no,” he ground out with a ferocity she’d seen in him only a handful of times before. “I almost lost you once. I’m not going to risk losing you again. I’ll find another way.”

“Damn stubborn man,” she snapped. “I’m sorry, but my pride will not let me hide out like some weak helpless…”

“Damn your pride, Princess,” he heatedly spat. “It’s going to get you killed. Is that what you want?”

“No, of course not!”

Bruce leapt to his feet, standing toe-to-toe with the enraged Amazon. “Well, that’s exactly what will happen if I let them find you, Diana,” he hissed. “I love you too much to let you die.”

Diana felt her breath catch with his words. She abruptly grabbed his face, kissing him hard and stealing his breath. Her tongue was suddenly tangling with his as he finally responded to her heated kiss, his arms drawing her flush against him.

Breaking for air, Diana pressed her forehead against his. “Bruce, you know we need to do this,” she softly told him.

“No, we don’t,” firmly replied, taking her face firmly in his hands. “I’ll find another way…one that doesn’t involve you.”

“Alfred told me that you had received an invitation to Gotham Museum’s annual charity event to prevent child abuse for tomorrow night,” she informed him. “I’ll make it known that Wonder Woman will be making an appearance. It will be the perfect opportunity to stop them.”

Bruce immediately let go of her, running his hand over his mouth as sick dread erupted from deep in his core. He knew she was right, but at the same time he couldn’t bear the thought of putting her in danger like this. It was too risky, the cost too high. He didn’t want those monsters anywhere near her.

“No, I’m not going to let you do this,” he heatedly said, turning his back to her. “I’ll find another way.”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission,” she snapped before turning and leaving him all alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 19

Superman stood outside the monitor womb of the Watchtower watching Batman as he worked. He’d been here since early this morning which was very unlike him since Diana had been staying at the Manor. 

In fact, they had seen him only for short periods of time since the Akusu attack, checking in for League meetings or when he had come by yesterday to discuss what was going on with Lex Luthor. For him to be here now was unusual to say the least.

Entering the monitor womb, Superman decided he better find out what was going on to have caused his friend to suddenly be spending his time up here instead of with Diana. “So did she piss you off or did you piss her off?”

Batman didn’t bother turning around, but continued his work on the computer system. “She’s fine,” he coolly stated, refusing to divulge anything more.

“Right,” Superman drawled, knowing better than that. “Which is why you’ve decided to spend all of your time here with us instead of at home with her?”

“It’s none of your business, Clark,” he said. “Leave it alone.”

“Something is obviously wrong for you to be here,” he pressed. “This is the most I’ve seen you in weeks.”

“Diana is fine,” he ground out. “Stubborn and infuriating as hell, but fine.”

A knowing smile spread across Clark’s face. No one could get under the Batman’s cowl quite like Diana could. He never realized just how much until now. They truly were in love and, for some reason, it had never been clearer to him until this moment.

Clark studied Bruce as he leaned against one of the computer monitors, the dark scowl on the Batman’s face fiercer than he had seen in a long time. He felt his jealous curiosity rising. Even though he had talked to Diana and knew that she was in love with Bruce, it didn’t make their burgeoning relationship any easier to swallow.

If he was brutally honest with himself, there had always been a small part of him that had been in love with Diana since he had met her, a little niggling in the back of his mind wondering what it would be like to be with her. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Lois. He always had and always would, but there was a tiny part of him that always wondered…what if?

More than even that, though, he felt very protective of Diana. They had always shared a special bond unlike any other. As part of the trinity, he, Diana, and Bruce had always been very close friends – bonded by duty and forged by one nightmarish tribulation after another.

As leaders of the Justice League, they had always looked out for each other in particular, shared their true identities and knew each other better than they probably knew themselves at times.

While there was a part of him that was happy that Bruce had found love with someone special, it was just difficult to watch it unfold with Diana.

“You slept with her,” Clark stated, more as a fact than a question.

Bruce stopped typing for a split second, but refused to meet his friend’s intent probing stare. The muscles in his jaw tightened minutely as he ground his teeth, his insides twisting even tighter with the fury that had coalesced there. He didn’t want to talk about it, but Clark obviously had different intentions.

“You love her, Bruce, and I already know that Diana loves you,” Clark continued. “I’m happy for the both of you, but I swear on my life if you hurt her, I will not think twice about breaking you in two.”

Bruce felt a tiny smile pull at the corner of his lips with his threat, thankful that Clark wasn’t going to fight him on this anymore. He valued his friendship greatly and did not want this to come between them in anyway. He didn’t want to have to choose between Diana’s love and Clark’s friendship because he knew Clark would lose every time.

Seeing that Batman was not going to respond, Superman decided to let it go for the moment. “Go talk to her,” Clark advised him. “Whatever you’re arguing about, you two can work it out.”

“As long as she doesn’t get herself killed,” Batman spat out.

Clark immediately frowned. “Why? What does that mean?”

“I just found out that Luthor and the Joker aren’t buying the JL’s statement about her being off world. They’re trying to track her down,” he informed him, sitting back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “I’ve already started circulating rumors around Gotham to throw them off her trail.”

“Let’s hope it works,” Clark said, his worry rising. “If they get a hold of her now, she won’t be able to defend herself.”

“Trying telling the Princess that,” Bruce snorted. “There’s a charity gala event tonight at the Gotham Museum. She’s hell bent on going in order to draw them out.”

“She what?” Clark nearly shouted as straightened up. “Is she trying to get herself killed?”

“She swears she’ll be alright,” Batman replied as he turned back to the monitors. “Damn stubborn Amazon pride.”

“You are going to the gala tonight to make sure she’s safe, right?” Clark asked.

“Of course,” he ground out, surprised that he even had to ask. “I’m not about to let her go alone. Nightwing and Robin will be there too as back up.”

“If you need help, you call me immediately,” Clark ordered him, his voice leaving no room for argument. “I don’t give a damn about your rule of no Metas in Gotham. This is about keeping Diana safe and making sure they don’t get their hands on her so swallow your own stubborn pride and call me if you get into trouble.”

Batman bristled with his words, knowing that he was just as stubborn as Diana could be. He also knew that Clark was right, but he could handle this and he could handle Diana as well. “Just be on standby,” Batman finally snapped.

Clark fought back a smirk, relieved Bruce was at least willing to contract him if they ran into trouble. “I’m going to check out a few places to see if I can track down Luthor. His company maintains he’s still away on personal business and cannot be contacted for any reason.”

“Still nothing from the Akusu?” Batman asked.

“No, nothing,” Superman informed him. “I think you may have actually scared them into finding a new queen.”

“At least something positive has finally gone our way,” Bruce stated. “Now if we can just fix Diana for her.”

“It’s not your fault you haven’t found a way to get Diana’s powers back yet,” Clark tried to reassure him.

“I should’ve found a way by now,” Bruce scowled.

“J’onn is still optimistic that maybe the affects of the weapon will wear off in time.”

Batman shook his head, frustration that had been consuming him since this had first started intensifying once more. “If it hasn’t by now, I doubt it ever will.”

“You never know with alien technology,” Clark reminded him. “Maybe her Amazonian physiology will eventually neutralize it. I know J’onn has been studying her unique composition, hoping to find a clue there.”

“I hope we can come up with something for her,” he muttered.

He just felt such guilt every time he looked at her, knowing that he’d failed her. Despite the fact that she was still so thin and her muscle tone had yet to fully return, she was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She deserved the best and he wanted to be the one to give that to her, including her powers.

“Keep me posted on what happens tonight,” Clark told him before leaving.

Hearing the monitor womb doors swoosh closed once more, Batman sank back in his chair, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. He was going to have to find a way to resolve these feelings inside, these overpowering fears about Diana’s safety if he was going to continue to be with her.

He knew he couldn’t give her up and yet he couldn’t live with the idea of something happening to her. She had no way to defend herself except for the defensive training that he had been teaching her. And unfortunately the breakthrough that J’onn thought he’d found on being able to reverse what the Akusu had stolen from her turned out to be infeasible once they had sat down and worked it all out.

As furious as he was with her for insisting she go to the charity gala tonight, Bruce found he couldn’t help but long to see her right now, to feel her body in his arms, to kiss her. He was truly afraid that he was going to lose her tonight, to lose the one thing in this life that he found he loved most.

XXX

Diana stepped out of the limo to a brilliant array of flashing lights that immediately blinded her as reporters began hammering her with one question after another ranging from her recent off world mission to who she was currently dating to what the elusive rarely seen Batman was really like. She politely smiled as she made her way inside, refusing to answer any questions.

She was on a mission and she didn’t have time for petty things like who had designed her dress or if she was sleeping with Superman. The last question annoyed her the most. Why did everyone try to pair the two of them together all the time? Batman was more her type, but she wasn’t about to tell the reporters that.

Entering the museum, Diana couldn’t help the sorrow that pricked her heart. She wished that Bruce had come with her. She hadn’t seen or talked to him since their heated argument in the batcave yesterday morning. He never came to bed last night, making her wonder just where he had slept.

She had missed him fiercely last night, missed curling up against his warm muscular form, feeling his arms holding her as well as his lips so urgent against hers. At the same time, she was still furious with him for being so unbelievably stubborn about this. She may not have her Meta powers any longer, but she could still defend herself in other ways.

She refused to be some helpless woman hiding behind a man or secreted away in his home. Bruce wasn’t a Meta and he was a highly skilled warrior, probably the most skilled that she had ever met.

“Wonder Woman!” a woman practically squealed her name, causing Diana to stop to greet her. “How kind of you to come! You look positively stunning tonight. No one is going to be able to keep their eyes off of you!”

Diana smiled, pausing to talk to her while at the same time inconspicuously scanning the room for signs of possible trouble. She had somehow missed noticing someone who was discreetly watching her from across the large room, had been since the moment she had first arrived.

She looked positively breathtaking in a white beaded long sleeve dress that ended at mid-thigh, allowing a generous view of her gorgeous legs that seem to go on forever. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant up do, revealing her graceful neck.

He watched as she stopped to talk to someone, her smile lighting up the entire room. Arousal began to pound through his system, heating his blood as she turned to reveal a deep “V” in the back of her dress that ended near the small of her back.

Jealousy began to well up as he noticed she had managed to capture the attention of every single man in the room, every one of them practically drooling over her. Not one of them seemed to be immune to her graceful beauty and charm. He suddenly found he wanted to gouge their eyes out.

What was even more amazing to him was the fact that she had no idea how damn sexy and voluptuous she actually was. It was just all so natural to her that he didn’t think that she was even aware of it.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, he strode purposefully across the room towards her, bent on having her all to himself. Approaching from behind, he could hear the woman prattling on, bombarding the Amazon with questions without even pausing for a response.

His entire body tensed with anger as the woman began to ask her about Superman.

“So I hear that you and Superman are secretly a couple,” the woman said. “Is he a good kisser? He looks like he would be. He’s just so handsome and I bet amazing in bed…”

“Princess…”

Diana immediately flushed inside with the deep baritone of his voice that seemed to caress her very soul. She quickly turned to find herself staring into penetrating blue eyes of Bruce Wayne, eyes that knew her inside and out.

He looked incredibly handsome dressed in his black tux. She suddenly lost all form of coherent thought as she watched his lustful gaze slowly travel the length of her body before finally meeting her eyes again.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, offering her his hand.

Diana smiled and nodded her head, taking his hand, the woman she had been talking to all but forgotten as she followed him onto the dance floor. Turning, Bruce swiftly took her into his arms, his hand coming to rest against her back as he clutched her other.

His intense gaze caused a flutter to erupt in the pit of her stomach as he moved them in time with the slow sway of the music. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt so nervous inside. It’s not like they hadn’t been sleeping together and yet he always managed to have such a profound effect on her.

Bruce leaned in close, his breath warm against her cheek causing her to swallow back the overwhelming urge to kiss him. She did her best to focus on the music instead of how he was making her feel inside, the way her body always seemed to respond to him, betraying her.

Bruce, on the other hand, was only fairing marginally better at best. Her exhilarating scent was making his knees weak. He honestly didn’t think that she had any idea what she did to him just by existing, breathing.

“You look absolutely gorgeous tonight,” he breathed in her ear. “You have no idea how badly I want to take you right here.”

“The feeling is mutual, Mr. Wayne,” Diana murmured, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. “You look very handsome, but I must say I am surprised to see you here tonight.”

Bruce’s blue eyes danced with mischief. “Well, you see I find that I’m in love with this very beautiful, very stubborn woman who is more than determined to get herself into trouble.”

“Hmmm…” Diana considered for a moment as she fought back a smile. “Doesn’t really sound like anyone I would know.”

Bruce couldn’t help the smirk that threatened to form as his fingers took the opportunity to gently caress the bare skin of her back. “I’m not one to kiss and tell, but she is an amazing woman and incredible in bed. The things that she does to me and I do to her would make your head spin.”

He felt her tremble slightly in his arms with his words, knowing that he was torturing her, but she deserved it for making him come tonight in order to protect her. He watched with pleasure as a warm blush began to color her cheeks.

He leaned in close again, his lips brushing against her ear. “And when she comes for me…it’s the most beautiful site I’ve ever seen.”

He heard Diana’s breath hitch as his fingers skimmed just inside the bottom of the “V” of her dress to stroke her skin. A soft moan tickled his ears and he immediately decided teasing her like this was quickly backfiring on him as he felt himself growing harder by the moment. He was just torturing himself as well now.

“Bruce…” she softly rasped, fighting to control the pounding of her heart.

The song suddenly ended, forcing him to release his hold on her much too soon for his taste. She was equally disappointed. “Would you care to join me on the balcony for some fresh air, Mr. Wayne,” she seductively asked, her blue eyes darkening. “It’s getting rather…warm…in here, don’t you think?”

“I agree, Princess. Much too warm,” he huskily replied, taking her hand in his and leading her away.

He was more than anxious to get her alone, to kiss her breathless and touch her like he was aching to. Unfortunately, this was neither the time nor the place with all the prying eyes lurking about.

They began to make their way from the dance floor as another song began to fill the air. A sudden hand on Diana’s arm caused her to abruptly stop, her hand slipping free from Bruce’s grasp. She turned to find herself staring into the eyes of Lex Luthor.

“May I dance with you, Wonder Woman?” he politely asked, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles before swiftly pulling her with him before she could even respond.

Feeling Diana’s hand slip free from his grasp, Bruce stopped and turned to find Lex Luthor kissing Diana’s hand. Hot rage seethed within him as he began to make his way back to her, his jaw clenched tightly.

“Why I’d love to,” she sweetly replied as she followed him, casting a glance back over her shoulder in time to catch a glimpse of fury smoldering in Bruce’s eyes.

Reaching the dance floor, Luthor wrapped his lecherous arms tightly around her as he cast a smug grin at Bruce Wayne. “I believe I just saved you from making a terrible mistake with that loser Bruce Wayne,” Lex arrogantly told her. “He’s a conceited playboy who will only break your heart.”

“And a villain like you would be better?” she bit out, keeping her expression pleasant despite the heat in her voice.

“Now, now,” Luthor leered at her, his eyes roaming over her. “No need to be testy, my dear Wonder Woman. I’m merely trying to save you from yourself.”

“Myself?” she asked as Luthor spun her around only to capture her in his arms once more.

“Yes,” he continued with a grin that made her skin crawl. “I have some very big plans for you, my beautiful Amazon. Big plans that I think you need to see.”

“And what if I told you to go to Hades?” she smiled sweetly.

Luthor chuckled softly with her words, her fiery spirit so very alluring to him. “Then I’d have to say you had better come with me now or I will be forced to blow up the entire Gotham museum and everyone in it. You wouldn’t want that on your conscious now, would you?”

Diana internally shuddered as she felt his hand drift down to suddenly grip her bottom, the desire to break every vile bone in his body becoming more tempting by the moment…if only she had her super powers.

“Then I guess I’d have to say that you have made an offer that I can’t refuse,” she ground out, her blue eyes flashing with deadly warning.

“Good girl,” he patronizingly told her, releasing his intimate hold on her only to take a firm hold of her arm. “You have a good head on your shoulders. If you play your cards right, I’ll let you keep it there too.”

Diana quickly began scanning the room as casually as possible, searching for signs of Bruce as Luthor escorted her from the Museum. He didn’t appear to be anywhere, but she knew he was somewhere nearby watching her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 20

Batman growled to himself, his hands clenched furiously at his sides as he watched Lex Luthor’s filthy hand sliding down Diana’s back to possessively grasp her bottom. It was all he could do not to go out there and break the madman’s neck, to keep his boots firmly planted where he was hiding in the night’s shadows.

His lips curled into a sneer at the way Luthor was leering at Diana, his lecherous gaze practically undressing her right out there on the dance floor. He didn’t like this one bit, but there was little he could do about it now. 

Racing in to her rescue could cause innocent people to get hurt and, not to mention, infuriating his Amazon lover. She would definitely kick his ass to the couch if he suddenly swooped in to save her from the miscreant. Besides, she had been right. This was their best chance at tracking down the Joker and finding out what he and Luthor were actually planning.

“Nightwing…Robin…be alert,” his voice softly grated over his commlink. “Luthor’s here.”

“We got it,” Nightwing reassured him.

“All ready here,” Robin chimed in. “Hey! Di is smoking hot in that dress…and Luthor obviously agrees.”

Robin smirked to himself, practically feeling the sneer on the Dark Knight’s face deepen with his observation. He could hardly blame him, though. Luthor was scum and he had his hands on Bruce’s woman.

“They’re leaving,” Batman stated, choosing to not comment on Robin’s remark. “Don’t lose her.”

Batman moved stealthily among the shifting shadows, his every muscle and nerve alert and ready for a fight. He wasn’t about to lose Diana now that she was finally his.

His mind was racing, already moving one and two steps ahead of what he thought Lex Luthor would do next or where he might go. His furious gaze was locked solely on Diana as the couple worked their way through the throngs of mingling people, Luthor’s hand on the small of her back the whole time.

He hated her willingness to be bait like this, but it would help lead them to where Luthor and the Joker were hiding out and get to the bottom of what it was they were up to. He just hoped that he would be able to get her out of there before she got hurt. He’d never be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

His scowl deepened as he watched Luthor escort Diana to a waiting limousine, opening the door for her and allowing her to slide in first. Icy dread slowly raked through him with the grin that filled Luthor’s face as he quickly followed her inside. 

Lex had thought he had won, but little did he know Batman wasn’t about to let him get away, especially with the woman he loved. “They’re leaving in a limo,” Batman hissed through clenched teeth as he raced towards his waiting batcycle.

Even though he had slipped a tracer on her while he had been dancing with her, he still feared losing her, especially after the Joker had found the last tracer he had hid on the brain wave equipment. He didn’t want her with them any longer than absolutely necessary.

Diana may be able to defend herself to a certain extent, but not against the likes of Luthor and the Joker. Although a skilled warrior, she wasn’t ready yet to take on the both of them, but she wasn’t alone. He was going to be with her every step of the way, her wraith-like guardian keeping vigilant watch over her whether she liked it or not.

They were together now and he needed her more than he had ever needed someone in his entire life. He had loathed the idea of ever needing anyone, but she had somehow managed to show him how wrong he truly was, had breathed life into his near-dormant heart and now he couldn’t survive without her.

XXX

Diana waited as Lex opened the door for her, keeping her face passive as she got into the limo when all she wanted to do was beat him unconscious. She hadn’t seen Batman anywhere, but really hadn’t expected to though. He was only seen when he wanted to be seen and not before.

She knew he was there, an ever-present part of the darkness that surrounded her. She could practically feel his eyes on her, watching her every single move. It made her tingle all over with the thought.

The dividing window in the limo was fully raised and darkened, keeping her from seeing exactly who was driving. Settling into the seat, she adjusted her skirt, pulling it down as far as it would go. She suddenly wished now that she had worn a full length gown the way Luthor kept looking at her as if she was the main course at a full banquet.

Diana kept reminding herself that as far as Luthor and the Joker knew, she was still Wonder Woman in every way, still a powerful Meta to be reckoned with. She could use that to her advantage. She lightly ran a finger over one of her bracelets, hoping to Hera that they would still work despite her no longer having her powers. 

“Where are you taking me?” she asked Luthor who had slid in beside her much too close for her liking. She could only imagine how furious Bruce was by now – furious with her for leaving with Luthor and furious with Lex for touching her like he had been.

“In due time, Wonder Woman,” he smiled something sinister as his hungry eyes roamed over again. “I think you just might be fascinated by what I have managed to create. I think it’s pretty ingenious.”

“I doubt it,” she flatly said. “You may have fooled the public into buying your straight-laced image, but the Justice League doesn’t and never will. We know you and the Joker have formed a partnership and are planning something.

“I just never thought I’d see the day that you would sink so low as to need the Joker’s deranged help in any endeavor that you may have concocted.”

“Let’s just say that he had access to some resources that I required to make sure my dream came to fruition,” he smiled coolly at her, his body turned towards her. “I think when you see what I’ve managed to create even you will be quite impressed with me.”

“Only when Hades has frozen over,” she bit out, her arms folded against her chest. “You know I’m only going willingly with you so I can stop you.”

“Yes…and how are you feeling now that you’re back?” he asked, feigning concern as his hand came to rest on her thigh, his fingers softly caressing her skin. “I heard you were injured rather badly in an alien attack several weeks ago.”

“Those were just rumors,” she told him with a confident glare as she picked up his wrist and tossed his hand off her leg. “I was off world on a diplomatic mission.”

She watched as his gaze narrowed as he studied her, a curious expression flitting across his face as if he had just noticed something about her that he hadn’t seen before. He continued to consider her for a moment longer before turning playful once more.

“You’re a very beautiful woman,” he seductively said, leaning in close to her, his lips suddenly very close to her ear. “I would love to have you by my side…in my world…in every way imaginable.”

“You world reeks of evil,” she sneered, turning to look him directly in the eye. “I’d sooner die than join you.”

To her surprise, Lex laughed at her words. “You say that now, but in several hours, I promise that you’ll be singing a much different tune…one that will be the sweetest music to my ears.”

Diana immediately frowned, her blue eyed gaze narrowing with sudden dread. “What are you planning, Lex?” she demanded.

“Only the single most brilliant plan to bring down the Justice League…beginning with you,” he grinned. “Once Batman and Superman find out I have you…what I’ve going to do to you…they’ll come to your rescue, only to be taken down too.

“Once we destroy the trinity, the rest of the League will crumble and your dreams of a peaceful future along with it.”

“You’ll never be able to stop all three of us,” she smirked at his obvious insanity. Once Superman and Batman get their hands on him and the Joker, there wouldn’t be much left of either of them.

“Not after we’re done with you, my dear Amazon,” he replied with a haughty expression that she wanted to wipe off his face.

Her anger blazed with the thought of being used to draw her friends in just so they could destroy them. She couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t allow them to get hurt, especially because of her.

Her fingers slowly began inching closer to the door handle, hoping to escape before they could capture Bruce and Clark. She could feel the limo beginning to slow a little, giving her the chance that she needed without having to reveal her powerless state.

She quickly grabbed the door handle, pulling hard on it only to find it wouldn’t budge. She looked back at Luthor who had that overconfident smug expression on his face that made her skin crawl. She suddenly knew she was in bigger trouble than she could’ve possibly imagined.

“You aren’t going anywhere, my beautiful Wonder Woman,” he told her, his fingers wrapping around her forearm. “And I somehow suspect there is nothing you can do about it now, is there?”

Just then the dividing window slid down, a hair-raising cackle splitting the air and causing the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Diana looked to find the Joker driving the limo, a wild look of insanity in his eyes as he stared back at her.

“Welcome, Wonder Babe,” he laughed hysterically. “Glad you could join our party. It’s going to be a real…gas!”

Just then, a thick cloud of green smoke began to fill the limousine. She began to fight Luthor’s firm hold on her, stunned to suddenly see a breathing mask covering his face, protecting him from the green gas that permeated the car.

Diana began to cough as a wave of dizziness made her head spin. She slammed her fist against Luthor’s chest, kicking and scratching him to get free. Her vision started to blur as Luthor began to reach for her just before everything went black.

XXX

Batman felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he slipped between cars in an effort to keep the limo that held Diana in his sights. Every minute that she was trapped in that car with Luthor made him that much more desperate to get to her.

With the way he had been leering at her, Luthor could be doing God knows what to her right now, each image that formed in his mind more horrifying than the last. Every muscle coiled that much tighter with an overwhelming need to get her as far away from him as possible.

Whatever Luthor and the Joker were planning, he had a sick feeling that Diana had been chosen as their test subject.

He zipped through traffic, his black cape whipping menacingly in the wind as they headed for the freeway, wanting to reach her as soon as they got to wherever they were hiding out. He couldn’t wait until this was all over and he could just spend some uninterrupted time with her.

He was anxious to take her away for a few days, maybe to his cabin in the mountains or maybe to his beach house with the ocean view that reminded him so much of her beautiful blue eyes. But he had to get her out of this first if he wanted to have a future with her.

And because of her, he finally had a future, one that he actually looked forward to spending with her.

“Batman, come in,” Superman’s voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. “Any sign of Luthor yet?”

“Yes, he’s got Diana right now,” he snapped, agitated that Clark was checking up on him, though, in reality he knew it was Diana he was actually checking on. “I’m following her right now.”

“Do you need me to come help you?” Clark asked, his voice betraying him and revealing his obvious concern for his friend.

“No, I got it,” he tightly stated, leaving no room for argument. “I slipped a tracer on her earlier. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Call me,” Clark firmly said before signing out.

There was more behind those words, but no more explanation was needed.

Reaching the freeway, Batman pulled back a little as the traffic began to lessen, wanting to put a little distance between them. He didn’t want to give his presence away too soon despite his need to get to her. He didn’t want to further endanger Diana’s life any more than what she already was.

All of the sudden, black limousines began racing in from all over, all identical in make and model. They quickly began to surround the limo that Diana was in. Luthor knew he was there following them, had been prepared for his arrival.

“Damn,” Batman growled as he watched the limos begin to switch lanes, rapidly shifting positions in an effort to throw him off Wonder Woman’s trail.

“Nightwing!” Batman hissed. “Where are you?”

“Coming up hot behind you.”

“We can’t lose her,” Batman seethed. “Robin! Where are…”

“Here!” he exclaimed as his cycle raced off of an on-ramp to join the chaotic scene playing out on the freeway. “Whoa! Which one is Di in?”

“Middle left!” Batman rasped, his anger flaring hotter with every hammering beat of his heart. How had Luthor figured out he was following them?

“Right front!” Batman growled as Diana’s car switched positions again in a dizzying display of confusion as all six cars continued to move back and forth, side to side.

Just then green exhaust began to fill the air from the three limos in the rear holding the three superheroes back, creating a thick cloud that quickly blocked the limos from view.

Bruce swore under his breath as he lost sight of Diana’s car, forcing him to slow down as the green smoke screen swallowed him whole along with Robin and Nightwing. “Nightwing…Robin…can either of you get a visual on the cars?”

“No, it’s thick as pea soup!” Robin heatedly replied.

“I’m going after her,” Batman ground out as he suddenly sped up, shooting deeper into the impenetrable green cloud.

He pushed through the green fog despite the risk of running into something, needing to get to Diana. The thick smoke suddenly began to dissipate the further he went, finally allowing him to see ahead to find there was only one limo again.

He charged ahead with a sneer on his lips, ready to put a stop to this game once and for all. He raced towards it, throwing a couple of batarangs at two of the tires. It caused the car to veer off to the right, pulling off to the side of the road, dust curling around it as it skidded to a final stop. He quickly ran to the limo, opening the driver’s door and pulling one of the Joker’s henchmen out. 

He swiftly threw him to Nightwing before running to the back to get to Diana. Opening the door, his heart nearly stopped beating altogether when he found nothing but the white dress that she had been wearing that night, his bat tracer still attached to it.

Batman slammed his fists down on the roof of the car, fear for her threatening to choke the life out of him. Nightwing and Robin stood stone still behind him, almost afraid to speak at that moment. He looked as if he could rip the limo apart with his bare hands at that moment.

He suddenly reached up to tap his commlink. “Superman,” he growled. “They got her. Meet me in the batcave right away.”

“Don’t worry, Batman,” Nightwing finally said. “We’ll get her back.”

“You need to worry about Luthor and the Joker once I get my hands on them,” he heatedly ground out as he swiftly stormed past them towards his batcycle.

XXX

“It’s not your fault, Bruce,” Superman told him. “Diana was determined to go no matter what. She knew the risks and chose to go anyway.”

“I never should have let her go,” Batman spat out as he began to pace furiously.

As upset as Clark was about what had happened to Diana, he knew that taking it out on Bruce wasn’t going to help matters any. He was already filled with guilt and rage about it, worry threatening to eat him alive. He’d never seen him quite like this before. He was like a rabid animal about to claw his way out of his cage.

“You know as well as I do that no one would’ve been able to stop her from going tonight,” Clark heatedly reminded him. “Besides, we both know that you would’ve done the exact same thing if it had been you instead of her.”

“I should’ve known that they would pull some sort of a stunt like this,” he snapped, pausing long enough to yank his cowl off and throw it down. 

“Not even the great Batman can predict every single move someone is going to make,” Clark countered with a deep frown. “Let’s just focus on finding her and getting her back now.”

Batman pulled the tracer he’d put on Diana’s dress from his utility belt before sitting down at his computer. “The tracer I put on her also has a mini-recorder in it,” he told Superman. “Maybe we can pick up something.”

Sitting down at his computer, Bruce fast forwarded it to the part where Luthor asked Diana to dance, his hot simmering fury pounding through his veins with the way Lex was talking to Diana. He could practically feel the lust in the lowlife’s voice.

Clark was growing angrier by the second as he listened intently, wishing that he could get his hands on Luthor himself. “So they’re using her to get to you and me.”

“Sounds like it,” Batman scowled. “They’re going to use her to try whatever experiment it is that they’ve come up with now.”

“And by the sounds of it, they’ll be coming after us soon enough,” Clark pointed out.

“I agree,” Batman snorted, “but what are they are going to do to Diana in the meantime?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 21

Diana fought to open her eyes, to even draw a deep breath. It felt like she was being held under water, chained to the bottom of a dark murky lake that refused to release her. Every breath she drew reminded her that she was alive and she yet she felt as though she couldn’t draw nearly enough air to survive.

Memories came floating to the surface of her muddled mind, images of friends and events all intermingled and intertwined into a tangled knot that she felt she could never unravel. Bruce’s face suddenly appeared in her mind as well, creating a quiet longing that helped dispel a measure of her panic. She knew she had to fight whatever was happening to her for him.

She suddenly felt someone’s hand gentle against her cheek, warmth coalescing in her core in hopes that it was him. “Bruce?” she whispered hopefully.

“Far from it, my dear,” he snorted.

Diana grimaced at the sound of his voice so close to her, the feel of his vile touch against her skin. She sluggishly pulled away from his contact with her only to have him follow her. He took her face in both of his hands, holding her firmly where he wanted her. His breath was hot against her face, making her flinch with his close proximity.

“Time to wake up, Wonder Woman,” he cooed sweetly to her. “Shake off the cobwebs. We have much work to do before your two friends arrive to rescue you.”

Friends? She groaned as she forced herself to swim past the murky effects of the gas on her brain, the events after the gala rushing to the surface as well. Batman. Superman. Luthor was using her to get to them.

“I won’t let you…use me…to get to them,” she groggily murmured, forcing her eyes open.

“I don’t believe you’re in much of a position to disagree,” Luthor chuckled softly. “And seeing how you’ve obviously lost your powers, either temporarily or permanent, you are unable to object to what we have planned for you.” 

Diana sneered at him as she fought to gain control of her senses. “Do whatever you want with me, but leave Superman and Batman out of this.”

“Your request is quite noble and endearing, but I’m afraid I must refuse your gracious offer,” he smirked. “We will be doing whatever we want with you regardless of your powers.”

Diana tried to raise her arms only to find she couldn’t move at all. She finally looked down to find herself strapped to a chair. Gone was the white dress that she had worn to the charity gala and in its place was a medical gown. 

She internally shuddered at the thought of this madman touching her, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out. It gave her great satisfaction, though, knowing what Bruce would do to him once he got his hands on him. She had no doubt Luthor wouldn’t be walking out of here without assistance.

Luthor watched as Diana tried to squirm beneath her restraints. “Don’t bother trying to break free. Even if you do somehow get yours powers back, you won’t be able to use them. I have a steady IV of a neuromuscular inhibiting agent to keep you semi-drugged. I’m not taking any chances now that I’m this close to destroying the Justice League.”

“The Justice League works as a team,” she spat out, her words sounding somewhat slurred even to her. “Do what you want with me, but you’ll never be able to bring down the entire League. They will fight you with their last breath if need be.”

“Actually, it’ll be you that they will be fighting once the brain transformation is complete,” he told her, backing away from her.

Diana glared at him as he stood so smugly before her with his arms crossed, the dark wicked gleam never leaving his eyes as he stared at her. She felt an overwhelming urge to kick his ass.

“I would rather take my own life than fight for you against my friends,” she scowled.

“You won’t have much of a say in the matter when it’s all said and done,” he informed her. “And once I have Superman and Batman under my control, neither will they.”

“We will find a way to stop you,” she seethed, her rage boiling. “And when I get free, I’m going to erase that self-satisfied arrogant smirk right off your face starting with my fists.”

Luthor chuckled as he slowly closed the distance between them again. He leaned down, placing a hand on each of her thighs, his face an inch from hers. “Save that fiery spirit of yours for the bedroom, Wonder Woman,” he seductively said before dragging his tongue across his lower lip. “When this is over, you will be begging me to take you.”

“I’d rather be sent directly to the pits of Tartarus than to ever allow someone as vile as you to touch me,” she hissed with deadly intent, her blue eyes like twin infernos.

Luthor grinned before leaning in and kissing her hard on the mouth, his hands stroking dangerously high on her thighs. Diana tried to fight against him but it was useless, the drugs in her system had sapped what little strength she did have.

He pulled back with a cocky smile. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

Diana spit at him, disgusted with the taste of him as well as his crude behavior. She watched as Luthor calmly wiped the spit from his shirt just a moment before his fist connected with her jaw.

He suddenly grabbed her roughly by her hair, tugging hard as he glowered at her. “You’re making this much more difficult than it needs to be,” he fumed. “When this is all done, you’ll be all mine.”

“Don’t have too much fun with the Wonder Babe without me,” the Joker screeched as he approached.

“Just letting our beautiful guest know the rules,” Luthor replied, releasing his hold on Diana before moving away from her. “Are we ready to finally begin?”

“All systems go,” the Joker grinned. “I just wish I could’ve seen the look on the Bat’s face when he finally caught up with that limo only to find Wonder Woman’s dress and no Wonder Woman. I bet he just about went berserk thinking I had outwitted him!”

Diana grimaced, knowing how frantic Bruce would be by now, but it wasn’t his fault. She had known the risk and was determined to do this regardless of the dangers. They needed to do something to stop Luthor and the Joker. 

And now that she no longer had her powers, she knew that she could at least do this to help.

She angrily tried to open her mouth, sharp pain shooting up the side of her head. She was pretty certain he had cracked her jaw with that hit, but she had more important issues to worry about right now like what they were planning to do with her next.

Despite the drugs in her system, she tried to make a mental note of her surroundings, attempting to fight back the fog in her brain in order to figure out an escape plan of some sort. She was definitely not going down without a fight.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Luthor announced, rubbing his hands together.

Before Diana could respond, a man in a white lab coat and red Converse sneakers suddenly moved in front of her and began attaching electrodes to her temples and across her forehead. The man refused to make eyes contact with her as he worked, choosing rather to just focus on the task at hand.

He was young with dark hair and even darker eyes, his appearance not reflecting his actual age. He completely ignored her curious stare as he began to attach the wires. There was a quiet determination about him, one that told her he would not be easily swayed to help her. If he at all had any second thoughts about his participation in Luthor and Joker’s insane plan, he certainly wasn’t showing it.

“We’re ready to begin,” the young man announced as he pulled a tray of needles and bottles of drugs over next to her.

Diana immediately recognized the bottles as the memory enhancing drug the Joker had stolen from Wayne Pharmaceuticals. She couldn’t figure out how an investigational drug could be used to alter the mind, making her want to hurt her own friends. On the other hand, she didn’t think that she really wanted to find out, but knew she wasn’t going to have much of a choice.

Her heart began to race as he picked up a needle and syringe, using his teeth to remove the cap from the needle. He drew up a large dose of the experimental drug before slowly injecting it into her IV. She felt an immediate icy rush race up her arm as the drug entered her body.

She gritted her teeth, silently cursing the fact that she didn’t have her super healing to help counteract the effects of what they were about to do to her. She was going to have to fight this every step of the way through sheer will alone. It was all that she had left now.

Luthor smirked as he watched Wonder Woman’s countenance harden even more, her jaw clenched tightly in utter defiance. He admired her fierceness, her intensity and drive. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with as well as a beautiful woman who would look good on his arm, both as his lover and his personal bodyguard if she got her powers back.

Diana fought to hold her head up as the drug began to pump through her system, combining with the other meds circulating through her veins. The room began to spin wildly creating a sudden rush of nausea to well up inside of her.

Memories thought long forgotten began to surge like a powerful electrical current through her mind – images of her mother, her Amazonian sisters came first, swiftly followed by more recent memories. She remembered the first time she came to Man’s World, the first time she met Superman…Batman…Shayera, Green Lantern, Flash and J’onn.

Sweet memories such as her first kiss with Bruce, the first time they made love in the training room began to warm her clear through to her toes. Images of friends injured or lost, terrible trials and painful arguments crashed down over those happy memories, threatening to obliterate them.

Her head began to thunder mercilessly, her vision beginning to swim as she fought to remain conscious. The intense invasion of memories bombarding her mind was almost too much to withstand, bringing with it a tidal wave of emotions that tore at her heart, threatening to rip her apart.

Tears began to fall against her will, the onslaught too much to handle as she rapidly relived one memory after another, her emotions like a runaway rollercoaster of rising joy to crushing anguish, from intense passion to overwhelming heartache.

Her heart was thundering wildly in her chest as she fought to keep hold of the control that was swiftly slipping through her fingers faster than she could hold onto it. The faint blare of monitor alarms told her that something was terribly wrong with her, her world beginning to crash down around as her blood pounded violently in her ears.

She knew she had to do something before they began ripping her mind to shreds, before she lost all sense of who she was. She forced herself to focus on thing, one person, one face.

Bruce.

She swallowed back a shuddering cry of anguish at the pain that suddenly trembled through her. She strained with every bit of strength she could muster in order to center all of her energy and thoughts on the man that she loved; the one that she knew with all her heart was going to be coming for her.

XXX

Bruce sat at his computer in the gloom and dimness of the batcave with his head cradled in his hands, fear for Diana like claws imbedded painfully in his heart refusing to release. She’d been missing for over thirty six hours how with no trace of where Luthor had taken her.

Clark had been scouring Metropolis with his x-ray vision as well as LexCorp for any information that he might be able to uncover. Bruce had spent the entire night combing through every inch of Gotham he could possibly cover, searching for any sign of where she could be.

So far, they had both come up empty handed.

Bruce’s fingers dug into his hair, trying to press the hammering headache from his skull, but to no avail. He felt such a deep ache inside as if someone had reached inside of him, scraping him empty and leaving him completely hollow.

And that bottomless pit seemed to only deepen the longer that she was gone from his life.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred suddenly said from behind him. “I brought you some coffee.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

His voice sounded rough and worn, almost hoarse with exhaustion and the simmering sense of panic that clung to him. Bruce turned around and took the offered cup, his state of overwhelming distress obvious. 

Dark shadows had formed beneath his eyes. Stubble lined his jaw, his hair sticking up at odd angles and the fierce intensity that flashed in his blue orbs all spoke of his torment, his steel determination to get her back.

“Master Bruce, might I suggest that you try to get a couple of hours of sleep?” he recommended. “You are not going to be any good to Miss Diana if you drop from exhaustion.”

Bruce knew Alfred was right, but he couldn’t afford to sleep right now when the Joker and Luthor were doing God only knew what to Diana. He’d never be able to forgive himself if he didn’t get to her in time.

“You have not slept since the night before Miss Diana was taken,” he reminded him. “You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“I have to, Alfred,” he angrily snapped as he drained his coffee cup, turning his attention back to his computer. “She’s counting on me to come save her and I have no idea where she even is.”

“You’ll find her, Master Bruce,” Alfred reassured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You always manage to find a way.”

“But what if I’m too late this time?” he growled. “What will I do then? How am I supposed to live without her?”

“We can’t think like that, Master Bruce,” Alfred frowned with a furrowed brow. “Miss Diana is very strong-willed just like someone else I know all too well. She won’t give up so easily no matter what they may do to her.”

Bruce snorted. Truer words had never been spoken. “I know, but without her powers, I don’t know how long she can hang on for.”

Just then, a message from J’onn at the Watchtower came in. Bruce immediately pulled his cowl back on before accepting the incoming video feed. “What is it, J’onn?” he gruffly asked.

“We just received an encrypted message from an unknown source addressed to you alone,” he grimly informed him, one of the seven founding members aware of Wonder Woman’s current missing status. “Would you like me to send it to you or keep it contained here at the Watchtower for your analysis?”

Bruce froze with J’onn’s words, his entire body rigid. “No, please send it immediately.”

He swiftly began typing, setting up containment fields around the incoming message. His heart was already beginning to race with hope or dread – he wasn’t certain which at that moment. It was a tossup at that point.

He opened it with bated breath, fearful of what he was going to find. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw, though. He heard Alfred’s sharp gasp from behind him, but he quickly blocked him out, focusing instead on Diana, for any clues he could pick up in the video.

“Dear Heavens,” Alfred whispered, his hand flying to cover his mouth in shock.

The camera was pointed directly at Diana who was restrained in a chair in the center of a large room. She was dressed in some sort of medical gown, metal bands across her arms, legs, chest and throat. Wires were attached to her head; an IV hooked up to her arm. She was white as a sheet.

Tears trickled down her face, a purple bruise in the shape of a fist marred her jaw. If it weren’t for the metal band across her chest and throat, Bruce feared that she’d never be able to hold herself up.

White-hot rage seeped into every fiber of his being as he watched her cry, her fingers gripping the arm of the chair so hard her knuckles were white. His own jaw clenched tightly as she gritted her teeth against the obvious pain that was being forced to endure.

She suddenly opened her mouth, a soft rasping cry the best she could muster at that moment, causing Bruce’s insides to twist painfully in response to her. He began to tremble from the fury roiling through him in hot violent waves.

All of the sudden, the Joker stepped in front of the camera again blocking his view of Diana. He cackled hysterically, causing Bruce’s heart to hammer even harder against his chest wall with an overpowering sense of helpless rage.

“Hey, Bats!” the Joker greeted him. “As you can see, Lexie and I are having a great time with the Wonder Babe. I think she’s anxious for you to come join the fun.”

The Joker then stepped aside to reveal Luthor standing next to Diana now, causing Bruce’s lips to curl back into a hateful sneer. He watched as Luthor ran the tip of his finger along Diana’s face, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Lex is particularly enjoying his time with the Wonder Slut,” the Joker snickered as he stepped back into camera shot. “All we’re missing is you, Bats. See if you can find us before it’s too late.”

The screen suddenly went black, Bruce’s fist slamming down on the desk with a fierce growl that made even Alfred jump. The only sound in the batcave was that of Bruce’s exerted breathing as both tried to absorb what they had just witnessed.

After several long moments, Bruce finally spoke, his gravelly voice revealing his inner turmoil. “I was afraid for so long of letting Diana in,” he rasped. “And now I’m terrified of living without her.”

“With great love can come great pain, Master Bruce,” Alfred gently told him. “But it’s always worth the risk…especially with someone as special as Miss Diana is. Now, go do you what you do best and find her.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Diana moaned softly as she tried to breathe, a breath that she felt like had been eluding her for so long now no matter how hard she tried to catch it. Her entire body felt chilled to the very marrow of her bones causing her to shiver despite herself. 

The drugs pumping through her system had put her on a violent rollercoaster ride of storming emotions as she relived one memory after another. They soon turned into an endless string of distorted images and feelings that wildly morphed from one into the next, becoming all jumbled and making no sense whatsoever. 

Images of her mother mingled with a past face-off against Cheetah, Bruce turned into Lex Luthor, Superman morphed into the Flash who quickly became Darkseide, training with her Amazonian sisters suddenly turned into memories of sparring with Batman.

One moment she thought she was back on Themyscira with her mother only to believe she was on the Watchtower with her fellow League members. She swore she had seen Batman on more than one occasion standing before her, an unreadable expression on his stoic face.

Her heart had sunk like a rock when he had refused to help her, blaming her for getting herself into trouble. He had told her she should have been stronger, should’ve fought harder. He yelled at her for being weak, telling her that he didn’t know what he had ever seen in her.

Superman had made an appearance also only to scoff at her as well, telling her she was no longer a part of the League if she couldn’t figure a way out of the mess she’d gotten herself into. It had broken her heart to hear the two men she cared so much about talk to her like this. She’d had to remind herself over and over again that it wasn’t real, just delusions the meds were creating, but it was growing more difficult as they continued to fill her full of drugs.

She didn’t know what to believe or think anymore, which memories were real or could be trusted. She was exhausted, her body aching from head to toe with no end in sight. She knew she was beginning to lose herself. Soon, she feared she wouldn’t even know her own name.

Bruce’s handsome face suddenly filled her mind again, causing her to gasp softly with intense longing. He still loved her…didn’t he? She knew she needed to hold on to that belief with all that she had. It felt like it was all she had left as she felt her sanity beginning to slip through her fingers. She feared if she lost herself, she’d lose him too, wouldn’t know him when he came for her.

As much as she loved him and wanted to see him, Diana was scared for him, afraid of him being captured and put through the same insane experiment that Luthor and Joker were attempting on her. She didn’t want him to be forced to relive those horrifying memories of his parent’s murder, to have to endure that horrible nightmare and anguish that caused him to build those defensive walls around him that had kept her at bay for so long.

She was afraid that she’d never be able to break through those walls again, that he’d push her out and shove her away from him for good. She couldn’t endure that. She’d finally found the love and happiness that she had wanted with him for so very long. She now feared losing it…losing him.

The feel of fingers gently stroking her face caused her to immediately bristle and yet there was a small measure of comfort behind the tender gesture. She longed so badly for it to be Bruce. _‘Please let it be Bruce,’_ she chanted over and over again in her head.

Through slitted eyes, Diana found herself staring into the eyes of Lex Luthor, a wicked grin spread across his face making her internally shudder. She swallowed hard past the parched feeling that made her throat feel so tight. She hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since Luthor had taken her.

“Wake up, Wonder Woman,” he pleasantly called to her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. “It’s time to move on to the next step in our little experiment.”

“You…you won’t…win…” she hoarsely gasped, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Luthor chuckled at her tenacity. “Oh, but I think you are very wrong,” he chided her. “Batman should be here soon if he was able to figure out the clues we left him in the message we sent him a few hours ago.”

“No…no, please…no…” she begged, tears rising in her throat. “Leave him…him out of…this…”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Luthor continued to taunt her with a sweet voice with intentions that were anything but. “You see the three of you are the key to my plans finally coming together. You and your friends have caused me more pain and frustration over the years then I care to dwell on. It’s time you were stopped once and for all.”

“Leave them…out…just…just me…” she frowned, finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts or sentences now. 

He was increasing the drugs he was giving her again, suppressing her ability to fight back. She needed to keep battling it, to not allow the meds to take over. She had to keep her mind, her memories. She couldn’t allow them to alter them in any way or they would use them against her – they would win. 

Diana gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes tighter against the darkness that was slowly seeping into her mind, attempting to twist and change her thoughts, her memories against her. She wouldn’t let them use her to get to Batman, to Superman or the rest of her friends.

Luthor finally straightened up, crossing his arms against his chest. Wonder Woman had turned out to be much harder to control than he had first estimated she would be. She should have already begun to succumb to the memory drugs by now, her mind a complete blank slate ready to accept what he wanted to put into her mind.

He knew she’d been having hallucinations, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed her mind to be free of previous experiences and memories so he could mold it and fill it with what he wanted her to be, to do for him.

Unfortunately, she had continued to fight him at every turn, choosing to cling to the troubled memories, the bizarre twisting that the drugs were inducing within her mind. He was going to have to increase the drugs as they proceeded with the next step in the process.

“Let’s get started with part two,” Luthor suddenly announced.

“Sir, she’s not ready for that,” the young man in the white lab coat frowned. “She’s still experiencing her own memories. We need to wait for them to disappear before we can implant new ones.”

“We don’t have time to wait any longer now,” Luthor scowled. “Batman will be here any minute. If we wait too much longer, he’ll have the whole League busting through those doors and the plan will have failed. I can’t risk that happening.”

“Don’t worry, Lexie,” the Joker cut in. “I’m more than ready for the Bat. His time to pay for his interference in my plans over the years as finally come due.”

“No,” Diana whispered to herself. She needed to do something before the Joker got to Bruce. She couldn’t let him get hurt, couldn’t allow him to endure the pain of his past all over again.

Something deep within her began to smolder, her anger erupting and spreading through to every fiber, every muscle and ligament, every cell beginning to respond to her ever-growing fury. She began to tremble as she fought to gain control of her body, her mind, in order to protect the man that she loved more than life.

She pressed the back of her head against the headrest of the chair she was strapped to as she felt unexpected warmth and tingling continue to swell inside of her like a powerful thunderhead before washing through her in a violent rush.

She couldn’t suppress the cry that tore from her lips as something reawakened deep within her, something powerful, familiar. Tears leaked from her closed eyes as hope sprung anew. She suddenly knew beyond all doubts what it was.

Her powers were returning to her. The Akusu hadn’t removed them completely, only suppressed them.

Somehow, someway they were coming to life like a tiny spark that suddenly burst into a flaming inferno deep in her soul. She felt unimaginable relief and hope return to her along with her powers. She could stop them now – stop Luthor and the Joker before they could hurt Bruce.

Luthor’s dark gaze immediately narrowed as he watched the Amazon struggle against her restraints, her scream alerting him to the fact that something more was going on. He studied for a moment longer before realization came crashing down upon him.

Just then, Diana ripped free from one of the arm restraints with a gasp of joy. It had taken extreme effort, battling the meds coursing through her system in order to accomplish even that minor achievement, but she wasn’t about to give up now. 

She opened her eyes with a fierce growl, her gaze locked on the man standing before her. She was going to make him pay dearly for all that he had done to her, for what he had planned to do to the Justice League.

“Stop her!” Luthor growled. “She’s gotten her powers back!”

“Or it was just a trap and she’s had them all along!” the Joker yelled. “You fool! We should’ve used stronger measures to keep her sedated!”

“Start the process…NOW!” Luthor shouted.

The young man immediately began typing in the codes as Diana’s leg suddenly broke free. “You…are not…going to win…this time…” she sneered at them.

Even though weakened by what they had done to her, Diana’s powers had returned, her super healing already beginning to counteract the drugs in her system. Her breaths were coming in exerted pulls, her heart hammering with the need to stop these two before they hurt Batman and Superman.

“Give her more drugs!” the Joker screamed as he began to slowly back away from her, his eyes wide with what was happening.

The straps on her right arm began to pull free from the chair as an electrical current suddenly surged through her brain causing her to scream out in pain. The effect was paralyzing her entire body, keeping her from fighting free.

It felt as if she was on fire from the inside out as she trembled and shook from the brain wave equipment that had been altered for their purposes. With her free hand, she tried to reach up to pull the wires free from her head only to have the pain intensify beyond anything she’d ever experienced before.

“Start implanting the new memories now,” Luthor grinned viciously, his attention focused solely on the Amazon before him.

Her mind was a violent frenzy of activity – memories being tainted, altered beyond recognition. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight. All she knew was incredible pain that was tearing her mind to shreds, trying to destroy who she was.

She was going to lose herself.

\----------

He noiselessly landed on the roof of the warehouse with ease, his fury running in hot waves just beneath his skin as he quickly made his way inside through a vent. After watching the vid a few more times, he had been able to figure out that they were holding Diana on the outskirts of Gotham in an old abandoned factory.

Batman knew he was walking directly into a deadly trap, but he couldn’t have cared less. They were holding Diana and nothing else mattered to him except for getting her back with him where she belonged. No one was going to stand in his way of getting to her – least of all Lex Luthor or the Joker.

Moving swiftly through the ventilation system, he moved stealthily through the dark shadows that had swallowed him whole the moment he had entered, his sole focus solidly in his mind. Hearing muffled voices, he paused long enough to pick up on the direction of the sounds, his heart beginning to race with the knowledge that he was growing closer to finally getting her back.

She’d been missing for forty-eight hours now and while it had only been two days, it had felt like an eternity to him especially knowing whose hands she was in. Watching that vid had only hardened his resolve even further to make them pay dearly for hurting her. 

He had felt such utter and complete helplessness watching Diana being treated so brutally; having to sit there and not being able to help her had been pure torture. It reminded him once more why he fought so hard, why he had become who and what he was.

But now that he was here, he could actually do something about it, could get her out of there and make them feel the heat of his wrath. They would have to answer to him for what they had done to Diana.

He quickened his pace, moving with his usual flawless agility and skill. He ignored the numerous cobwebs trying to block his way as well as the sound of mice scurrying out of the way and deeper into the shadows, his focus solely on getting to Diana.

Nearing the end of the vent, Batman crouched lower to peer through the slits, the white lens of his cowl narrowing at the sight of Diana. She was still strapped down to that chair like some animal, but had somehow managed to get an arm free making him wonder how that had happened. 

Had she somehow managed to get her powers back?

The thought caused his heart to skip a beat, relieved she was no longer defenseless against these maniacs. However, by the way she looked at that moment, he didn’t think it mattered whether she had her powers or not. Whatever they were doing to her was taking a great toll on her, sapping her of her strength.

He was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to take very much more. “Come on, Princess,” he whispered to himself. “Hang on a little longer. I’m coming.”

Diana suddenly screamed out in excruciating pain, causing his blood to become a river of ice in his veins as his fear for her intensified. He had to get down there soon and put a stop to this madness before he lost her forever.

He could feel his wrath begin to burn even hotter as he watched her suffering, his throat constricting. He was angry with her for putting herself in this situation, furious with himself for not having been able to stop it. He should’ve never let her go, should’ve kept her at the manor where she would’ve been safe.

At the same time, he knew deep down he couldn’t do that to her, try to protect and shield her from every danger, to keep her from being who she was just because of his own fears and insecurities. He wouldn’t want to change the woman he had fallen so in love with any more than he would want her to try to change him.

It didn’t make watching what was happening to her now any easier, though.

He momentarily closed his eyes, forcing the man inside to shove his fear for Diana out of his mind, knowing he needed to focus on stopping Luthor and the Joker. Opening his eyes, the Batman was back in control once more. His fury, however, refused to be contained at that moment.

He quickly began to assess the large room, taking in everything while at the same time forcing Diana’s screams from his mind. He couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it. He knew he wouldn’t be any good to her if he rushed in there and got himself captured as well.

They had knowingly led him here and were no doubt more than prepared for his arrival. Taking one last look at the woman he loved, he slowly began backing away from the ventilation opening.

\----------

Superman entered the Watchtower, fatigue weighing on him as heavily as his worry over Diana. They’d been unable to find any sign of where Luthor had taken her. He had scoured Metropolis for two days now and had come up empty. Wherever Luthor had taken her, it definitely wasn’t there.

He wearily rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he made his way to the monitor womb. He’d had to abandon the search for Diana for a few hours in order to help evacuate a city when an earthquake had hit in Peru. 

Now that he was back at the Watchtower, he wanted to check in with Bruce to see if he had been able to come up with anything yet. So far, Diana’s status was only known among the seven founding League members, trying to keep information limited. Somehow rumor had spread that Diana had been injured in the Akusu attack instead of off-world like they had announced.

Batman had been worried about a possible leak within the League which Superman had thought was highly unlikely, but he had to admit that it was better to be cautious at this point especially with Diana’s life at stake.

Bruce hadn’t wanted to take any chances until he’d had a chance to do a thorough sweep of the Watchtower to make sure their systems hadn’t somehow been hacked into. Even though he felt Bruce was being overly paranoid, Clark had decided it couldn’t hurt to make sure.

Entering the monitor womb, Superman found J’onn sitting at the computer monitors. “Hi, J’onn,” Clark greeted him. “Have you heard from Batman at all?”

“No, nothing so far, but an encrypted message came for him several hours ago,” J’onn reported. “I sent it directly to him.”

“Any ideas about where or who it came from?” Clark grimaced, not liking the sound of it.

“I was unable to track it, but I’m sure that Batman has been able to by now,” J’onn reassured him.

“I need to talk to him right…” A sudden alarm began to sound causing Superman to stop in mid-sentence. 

“There’s another encrypted message coming in,” J’onn frowned as he attempted to contain it. “This one is for you only.”

“Can you track where it came from?”

J’onn shook his head, frustrated by his lack of success. “No, but I was able to contain it.”

“Play it,” Superman told him, crossing his arms against the “S” on his chest.

J’onn immediately began to work at breaking through the encryption, Diana suddenly appearing on the screen. She was strapped to a chair, an IV in her arm. The sight of her alive brought a great sense of relief and at the same time a deep roiling anger that demanded retribution within both superheroes.

Lex Luthor suddenly appeared on the screen, a gleam in his eye and a confident smirk on his face. Superman’s hands immediately balled into fists at the sight of his enemy, wanting more than anything to get his hands on him for what he had done to his friend.

“Superman,” Luthor greeted him. “As you can see I have a guest here with me that you might know. She has kindly agreed to take part in my little experiment, but I’m afraid that we still need you and the Batman for my plans to be complete.”

The Joker’s maniacal laughter filled the air as he suddenly appeared beside Luthor. “The Bat is already on his way and should be here any moment,” the Joker grinned. “All we’re missing now is the man in the blue tights!”

“I’m sure your girlfriend here would love to see you again,” Luthor told him as he took hold of Diana’s chin. “That is if she makes it through what we have planned for her.”

The screen suddenly went black leaving a cold sick feeling of dread swimming in the pit of Clark’s stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 23

Batman carefully moved through the dimly lit labyrinth of hallways that snaked this way and that through the warehouse, his hand firmly gripping a batarang in preparation for another fight. He had just finished taking out six of the Joker’s henchmen with little clamor and was definitely ready for more. 

Even though he knew they were expecting him, he still wanted to keep somewhat of an element of surprise if at all possible. He wasn’t about to just walk in there and announce his presence no matter how desperate he was to get his hands on the Joker and Luthor, to feel Diana safe in his arms again.

Peering out of a small window as he passed by, he could see the gathering storm clouds blocking the moonlight and adding to the darkness of night as rain began to softly pelt against the glass, thunder rumbling dimly in the distance.

‘The darker, the better,’ he thought to himself with a small smirk of satisfaction. He always felt more in his element when he worked among the sinister shadows that cloaked his very presence. Most hated the dark and all it represented. He thrived in it, embraced it as his destiny.

It not only matched his usual brooding mood, but the bleak despondency that he felt always pervaded his heart. And even though Diana had shined her brilliant beautiful light into his life, he could still feel the darkness lingering inside, the demons from his past that were always there haunting him and reminding him of what he was. 

He feared there were some things that even Diana wouldn’t be able to erase, scars running too deep to ever be healed.

Coming to a crossroads, Batman quickly turned to the left, having already studied the layout of the warehouse before even entering. Hearing footsteps up ahead, he instantly shifted closer to the wall once again allowing himself to disappear into the dark as he waited with bated breath. His muscles were tensed tightly like a spring ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victim, the white lenses of his cowl narrowed as he peered through the darkness.

A shadow began to gradually lengthen across the ground as the person drew closer, the sound of the now pounding rain muffling the sound of his footsteps against the concrete floor as he neared. With deadly precision, Batman suddenly lunged, swinging his fist, connecting solidly with the man’s jaw and earning a startled cry.

With swift fluid movements learned from the very best martial art teachers, he expertly incapacitated the man with lightning speed, binding him and tossing him into a nearby closet.

Resuming his way down the hall, he quickly detected more footsteps this time coming up from behind him. He frowned, immediately recognizing the familiar foot fall coming towards him. He knew it had been only a matter of time. He had hoped, though, to have gotten to Diana first.

He stopped, crossing his arms against his chest as he turned to face him, catching site of a familiar red cape and boots before actually seeing the face of the man himself. “You’re lucky you didn’t get a batarang upside the head,” he softly growled at his friend through the darkness.

“Hi, nice to see you too,” Superman murmured.

“You got a video too?” Bruce grunted before turning down the corridor that would eventually take him to Diana.

“Yah, quite the little invitation,” Superman snorted. “Using Diana to get to us? They must have a death wish.”

Batman smirked. “My thought exactly.”

“So what’s the plan?” Clark asked, using his super hearing to discover any more of Joker’s henchmen lurking about in the shadows.

“Save Diana and try not to kill Luthor or the Joker in the process,” Batman heatedly replied, his gaze constantly searching the dark for signs of more trouble.

“Tempted, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea,” he ground out, his hands clenched tightly.

Superman gave him a lop-sided grin, knowing that Batman was already fighting back the overwhelming urge to tear someone apart. He could feel his fury roiling off of him in heated waves, could see it in the tight set of his prominent jaw. He could tell that Bruce was barely holding it together right now. He just hoped that he’d be able to stop him before he had a chance to tear the Joker or Luthor to shreds.

“J’onn told me you got your vid invitation hours ago,” Superman said. “You should’ve contacted me immediately.”

Batman cast a fleeting glance at him, fully appraising him in that all too brief glimpse of his friend. “Right,” Batman rasped in his usual deep gravelly voice. “Because you were obviously available. You look like hell. Where have you been?”

“Earthquake in Peru,” Superman replied, looking down at the tear in his uniform, the dirt and mud that streaked the blue and red material. “You still should’ve contacted me.”

“I didn’t have to,” Batman coolly stated, noticing an angry scowl on the Man of Steel’s face out of the corner of his eye. “They ultimately want you and me so I knew that they would be sending you a vid too. Besides, you obviously didn’t need me to figure it out for you.”

Superman thought for a moment, knowing that he was right, but still not liking the fact that Batman had once again not notified him the moment he received information about Diana. He knew that he preferred to work alone, but there was too much at stake with Diana’s life on the line.

“Just remember this isn’t just about us,” Clark firmly said. “This is about Diana.”

“Don’t you think I know that,” Bruce bit out. “Just worry about stopping Luthor and Joker.”

Diana was his whole reason for being here. Not only did he want to stop the Joker and Luthor, but he wanted to save Diana above all else. She had become the center of his universe, winning his heart bit by bit over time until there was nothing left but her. 

Living without her now was unacceptable.

XXX

“Are you transferring the memories I designed?” Luthor yelled over Diana’s painful cries as she fought against the overload of information being transmitted into her brain.

“Yes, they’re all being transferred right now,” the young man told him as he shook his head, his forehead creased with obvious concern. “I don’t know if it’ll work, though. We didn’t make sure the old memories were completely erased before replacing them with new memories.”

“It shouldn’t matter,” Luthor frowned as he took a step closer to Diana was trembling from the pain. “As long as she has the memories I want her to have, then it should work. And now that she has her powers back, I will be guaranteed even greater success.”

“You mean ‘we’, don’t you?” Joker retorted, jabbing at Lex’s shoulder to get his attention. “We are equal partners in this, Luthor. Don’t you forget it!”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Luthor sneered as he turned his attention to the clown. “We will finally have the trinity under our control and the Justice League will be no more. The world will be mine to rule.”

Joker glared at him. “You seem to keep forgetting the fact that without me, you wouldn’t have been able to pull this off.”

“I know that,” Luthor spat out. “You’re a constant foolish reminder of that fact.”

Joker opened his mouth to respond with a biting retort only to be interrupted by the sudden sound of wood shattering, splinters flying everywhere. They both turned to find Wonder Woman standing before them, free from the restraints and a wild look of rage in her blue eyes.

“Perfect,” Luthor breathed in admiration as he stared at his new creation.

“Perfect?” Joker cried, pointing a finger at the enraged Amazon standing before them now. “How do you plan on controlling her now? The process isn’t even complete yet.”

“Calm down!” Luthor yelled at him as he slowly made his way closer to the woman glaring hotly at him. “I’ll be able to control her. Isn’t that right, my pet?”

All of the sudden, Diana’s lips curled into a sinful seductive grin as she stared at Luthor with lust blazing in her eyes. “Yes, my love,” she sweetly replied, wrapping her arms around Lex’s neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Shocked, the Joker stared at them, dumbfounded by the recent turn of events. He definitely didn’t like it one bit. Luthor could easily have Wonder Woman take him out and therefore dissolving their partnership permanently. He had no way to protect himself against the powerful Amazon.

Watching from behind some crates on the other side of the room, Superman could hear Batman’s teeth grinding at the site of Diana and Luthor kissing. He feared the Caped Crusader would break his teeth if he kept it up too much longer.

Clark had a feeling even though Bruce knew it was against Diana’s will, it wasn’t making any of this any easier to witness or to swallow. It was turning his own stomach and he wasn’t even in love with her quite like Bruce was.

Luthor finally pulled back with a gasp for air much to Clark’s relief. He swore if Bruce’s heart pounded any harder it would explode from his chest. He knew they needed to get Diana back before Batman did something he’d only regret later.

Lex grinned devilishly as he stared into Diana’s eyes. “I can hardly wait to get you into my bed,” he told her, his fingers tracing along the delicate contour of her beautiful face.

Clark immediately heard a low growl erupt from deep in Batman’s chest, his breathing growing harder by the moment. He quickly reached out and placed a firm calming hand on Bruce’s arm, keeping him from running out there and doing something foolish...of course, not that that was something that Batman ever did, but he couldn’t be too careful. 

The Dark Knight’s entire body was rigid with anger and jealousy. And this was about Diana now, the woman he loved, the woman he’d finally allowed into his heart and into his life. There was no predicting how the always in control Batman would react now.

“It’s not really her,” Clark whispered. “It’s not her fault.”

He watched as the muscles in Bruce’s jaw flinched slightly, a sneer on his lips. He was no doubt picturing a thousand ways he’d like to mutilate and murder Lex Luthor at that moment.

“Sir, I’m reading extremely high brain activity in Wonder Woman right now,” the young man in the lab coat and red Converse suddenly announced. “It’s dangerously high. We should sedate her until she’s had time to fully process all the memories I just dumped into her brain.”

“Can’t,” Luthor frowned, his attention still fixated on the beautiful Wonder Woman standing before him. “Batman and Superman will no doubt be here soon. I’m going to need her to help capture them for me now that she has her power back.”

“And what exactly were you planning on doing if Wonder Pants over here didn’t get her powers back in time for their arrival?” the Joker demanded to know. “Have her bat her eye lashes and flip her hair at them?”

“I always have a backup plan, Joker,” Luthor sneered at him, his anger rising. “You should know that by now. I never go into anything without knowing exactly what’s going to happen.

“This little experiment of ours could’ve easily killed Wonder Woman and we wouldn’t have had her to capture them for us, but she survived and now it’s time to take down the trinity.”

“Sir, I really need to insist we sedate her right away,” the man repeated himself, his concern rising not only in his face, but also his voice. “It could cause permanent brain damage or kill her if we don’t do something soon.”

“We need to get in there and stop this now before Diana gets killed,” Clark hissed, anger heating his voice.

Before he could even finish his sentence, Batman was already shooting his grappling gun, swinging through the air towards the Joker and Luthor, his black cape billowing ominously behind him. Superman didn’t waste any time following him, more than prepared to end this here and now in order to save Diana.

Wonder Woman was the first to spot Batman, a sneer on her face as she immediately began to race to meet him head-on. Batman’s heart stuttered in his chest at the sight of her. He was desperate for her to be alright again, but knew that she was far from it at that moment. He needed to get her our out of here and find a way to reverse what they had done to her.

She didn’t seem to know who he was as she raced towards him…or she knew all too well, making him wonder what things Luthor had actually planted in her mind about him and the rest of the League members. He knew by the deadly look of intent flashing in her blue eyes that it wasn’t anything good.

Gone was the love that had permeated her cobalt orbs before, longing and desire for him and him alone. It had been replaced with rage and hate, a deep-seated need for vengeance. It caused a chill to suddenly race through him, wondering what he could have done to her in her new memories of him that caused her to react to him like this.

Batman landed on top of a large crate, releasing his grappling gun as Wonder Woman swiftly floated up to meet him, looking him deep in the eye. “I don’t want to fight you,” he firmly told her. “You know we’re your friends, Wonder Woman. We’re here to save you.”

“I don’t need to be saved,” she scowled at him. “And you will fight me or die. Either way, you will face me, Batman.”

Even though far from being herself, Diana was still breathtaking to behold as she floated in the air before him, her raven curls like a dark waterfall over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were twin infernos of rage, revealing the passion and intensity that she possessed inside her.

Exhaustion clung to her like a second skin, a deep purple bruise marring her jaw and causing Bruce’s fury to flare even hotter. He would make Luthor and the Joker pay for what they had done to her, for causing her tremendous pain and twisting her mind like she was some plaything.

They had stolen her from him, made her hate him and for that, they would suffer.

With a flick of his wrist, Batman released a small smoke bomb, temporarily blocking her from his view. He needed to get to her without ending up in a knock-down drag-out fight with her. Even though she had her super powers back, he still didn’t want to risk hurting her.

Diana coughed at the sudden gray smoke that shielded the Batman from her view. She immediately flew towards him only to find him gone from his perch on the crate. She growled under her breath, a Themyscirian curse on her lips as she clenched her hands tightly into fists, frustrated she had allowed him to get away from her.

She turned only to suddenly have powerful arms snake around her. She found herself look into cerulean blue eyes full of compassion and concern, a kind face that revealed worry for her. She instantly bristled at the sight of him, struggling against Superman’s powerful hold on her.

“Let me go,” she snarled, fighting against his strong embrace on her.

“Diana, listen to me,” Superman calmly replied. “You aren’t yourself right now. Luthor poisoned your mind with memories that aren’t real. Batman and I are your friends. We care about you. We want to help you.”

“No, you don’t,” she yelled. “You and Batman did nothing but hurt me. You both pretended to be my friends and then you tortured me, tried to kill me. I’d rather die than let you do that to me again.”

Hidden behind the crate, Batman was stunned by her words. What sort of horrifying things had Luthor put into her head about him…about them? He didn’t have time to dwell on it as dozens of the Joker’s thugs began entering the warehouse from every window and door.

Batman could hear the Joker’s hysterical laughter above the din of chaos, Luthor shouting orders to Diana to capture him and Superman. A string of curses danced under the Dark Knight’s breath. This was the one thing that he had wanted to avoid at all cost. 

All hell had just broken lose.

He swiftly leapt into action, batarangs and batbombs flying in all directions in a shower of chaotic activity in order to take out as many of the Joker’s men as possible with as little effort as possible. He wanted to reserve his strength for the real fight with Luthor and the Joker…and maybe Diana if things didn’t go well.

As much as he loathed having help, he had to admit that he was glad that Superman was here to help him corral Diana. Hopefully, he’d be able to help him talk some sense into her before she had a chance to beat them both to a bloody pulp and mop the floor with their lifeless bodies. It was a prospect he hoped above all else to avoid at all cost, but he already knew he’d do whatever it took to save her from this horrible nightmare.

He didn’t know he how’d be able to defend himself against her when or if it came down to it, be able to actually raise his fist to her especially after having made love to her just a few nights ago. Now, he may have to in order to stay alive long enough to save her.

Peering around the crate, Batman admired his handiwork, pleased he’d taken out several of the Joker’s thugs, but there were still dozens more. Releasing more batbombs, he quickly chased over Joker who was already trying to make a quick escape. He wasn’t about to let him get away after what he had done to Diana.

Superman tightened his hold on Diana as she struggled and squirmed against his embrace. When it came to a battle of strength, they were fairly equally matched, but when it came to battle of wills, there was no competition when it came to the Amazon Princess…unless you were wearing a black bat suite.

Diana gritted her teeth, swinging her legs and kicking him hard, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on him. “Listen to me,” he firmly said, trying to force her to look him in the eye. “You have to fight against the drugs and the memories Luthor implanted in your mind. They are not real. Batman and I are your friends.”

“I have no friends,” she hissed as she smashed her forehead against his in an effort to escape his hold on her. 

The force of her action briefly dazed him, but did little to affect his grip around her body. Instead, he tightened his grasp, wrapping his legs around hers to keep her from kicking him again. He had to figure out a way to make her understand, to help her see that he and Batman were not the enemies. 

The problem now was how.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 24

Diana growled in heated frustration, her raven curls falling in her face as she struggled against Superman’s crushing hold on her. She could hardly draw a breath, his arms like steel snaked firmly around her body, pinning her arms against her body. 

Her head suddenly fell back, a piercing cry tearing from her lips as agonizing pain raked through her skull at that moment. It felt like it was going to burst from the intense pressure building inside.

Clark could see that Diana was in serious trouble. The memories that Luthor had entrenched deep within her brain were warring with her real memories already there and creating brutal chaos in her mind. He wanted to get her out of here and away from Luthor’s control, to get her to the Watchtower so they could purge the drugs from her system and find a way to remove the foreign memories from her mind.

“Diana, listen to me,” Clark tried again. “We’re here to help you.”

“No…you’re not…” she bit out, her jaw locked tightly in pain. “You hurt me…you want to hurt me again.”

“I would never hurt you,” he adamantly swore to her, his anger rising with the thought. “You are one of my best friends. You’re…”

“Enough!” she screamed, suddenly breaking free of Superman’s hold on her, taking him by surprise.

Finally free, she began pounding away at his chest with all that she had, shoving him further back with every strike of her fist. Superman let her hit him, refusing to strike back. This wasn’t really her or her fault. His mind raced with the best way to get through to her without her getting hurt more than she already was.

“Diana, stop!” Clark finally yelled at her, snatching her wrists in his large hands and rapidly halting her assault on him.

She twisted and pulled, trying mightily to break free. They wrestled in the air, tumbling and turning in an effort to gain the upper hand over the other as the chaos continued to erupt on the ground below them.

Clark gritted his teeth, finally using every bit of strength that he had in order to keep her from putting him through a wall. He risked a quick glance below them, wondering if Batman was fairing any better than he was at that moment.

He caught a brief glance of the Joker trying to escape with the Batman hot on his heels, several of Joker’s men already lying unconscious on the ground. Looking to the right, he caught site of Luthor standing smugly by the brain wave equipment, taking obvious pleasure in his handiwork as he watched him struggle to contain the Amazon Princess.

“Diana, whatever you think Batman and I did to you, we didn’t do it,” Superman tried to convince her. “It’s not real. It’s Luthor and the Joker. They’re the ones who hurt you.”

Diana’s eyes seemed to glaze over at the moment, a flicker of understanding and recognition attempting to break through the madness storming through her mind.

“Superman…” she murmured, her expression softening somewhat, anguish flooding her cobalt blue eyes. “I…what is…”

Clark began to relax his hold on her somewhat, relieved to see that he was finally getting through to her. “Yes, Diana, it’s me,” he told her. “Come back to us. We need you.”

Confusion clouded her face as she stared into his eyes, trying to fight against the wild turmoil in her mind. Tears began to rise as realization of what she was doing began to sink in. What had happened to her to cause her to fight her friend?”

She began to look around her, noticing the chaos below. She spotted Batman fighting the Joker, what was left of his henchmen coming up from behind him to attack him. Bruce. She needed to help him.

Before she could react, though, the pain took over again, her head pounding harder than Hephaestus’s hammer on an anvil. She suddenly released her hold on Superman to grab her head instead, a heart-wrenching scream escaping her lips as she fought to gain the control that was quickly slipping through her fingers all over again.

Superman quickly grabbed her arms, pulling her close to hold her against him. “I need to get you to the Watchtower right away.”

Diana’s body went rigid in his arms as the memories Luthor implanted in her mind began to roar to the surface once more in a painful tug-o-war with her real memories. She felt waves of dizziness crash down upon her like fierce waves against a rocky shoreline, threatening to drown in her in the frothy madness. 

Her heart was racing, her breathing ragged. She was losing herself again to the turmoil inside…to Lex Luthor. And there was nothing she could do to stop it now.

“Make it stop…please…” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut against the searing pain that refused to relinquish control of her.

“Diana, hang on!” Clark ordered her, but it was already too late.

Her fist came up with a sudden flash of swiftness that took him by surprise, followed by her other fist that sent him flying backwards and hurtling through a thick concrete wall. Satisfied with her success, she immediately turned, her furious gaze narrowing as she saw the Caped Crusader’s fist connect with the Joker’s face.

Batman poured all of his fury and frustration into his curled up fist as it slammed hard into the Joker’s face. The Joker immediately staggered back as blood poured from his now broken nose, a look of horror on his face.

“Get the Bat!” he screamed as Batman inched closer again. “Luthor! Help me!”

“There’s no one to help you now,” Batman growled.

The Joker looked around to find his men sprawled out all over the floor, already taken care of by the Batman. They were no match for the Dark Knight of Gotham, the formidable vigilante of justice.

“You’re mine now, Joker,” Batman hissed as he drew back his fist for another blow.

A powerful hand suddenly grabbed his arm from behind, spinning him around. He found himself staring into the enraged blue orbs of his lover, a wild feral quality to her that startled him. The sound of the Joker’s cackling laughter filled his ears as Diana began a full-on attack against him.

Batman quickly raised his arms, successfully blocking and evading her every move. It was suddenly just like their sparring sessions except that this was no longer the woman that he’d fallen in love with, the woman who shared his bed filling his nights with unbridled passion and his days with sweet contentment that he’d never known before.

“Diana,” he growled, his deep rasping voice filling her ears. “It’s me…Batman. We’re here to save you not hurt you!”

“You tried to rape me,” Diana seethed as she threw her leg out to take his feet out from under him. “I’ll not let you try to hurt or defile me ever again.”

Batman was shocked by her words, his stomach twisting painfully with the thought that she had wrongful memories of him trying to rape her. The thought of her being hurt terrified him; the notion that he was the one to cause it made him ill to his very core.

“Diana, listen to me,” he demanded, ducking low and dodging a strike to his head as she slowly began to back him around crates and into a corner. “I have never tried to hurt you or force myself on you…ever. Luthor has poisoned your mind against us.”

Bruce watched as tears suddenly glistened in her eyes, a sneer on her lips as she got a lucky shot in, her foot connecting with his chest and nearly knocking all the wind from his lungs. “You said you were my friend…you said that you loved me…and then you tried to rape me,” she cried, venomous anger stinging like acid in her every word. “You hurt me! How could you do that to me? I was your friend!”

Tears began to leak from her eyes as she quickened her moves, her rage fueling her every kick, every vicious swing of her powerful fist. He would pay for humiliating her like he had, for luring her in only to try to take what was not his to have.

Batman swallowed past the sudden thick knot that filled his throat, her words like a knife to his heart. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. Hurting her would kill him, but that’s exactly what she believed he had done to her…and in the worst possible way.

He wanted more than anything in that moment to rip the cowl from his head, to allow her to see his face, the love for her that filled his eyes and his heart every time he looked upon her. He wanted to gather her into his arms and tell her he loved her, that he would never hurt her.

He wanted her to remember the love that they had made and shared, the heated passion as well as the sweet quiet moments in the early hours of dawn just holding onto one another as if no one else in the entire world existed but them.

But he couldn’t do that here…now. He would have to find another way to get through to her, to make her remember him.

“I am your friend, Diana…and so much more,” Batman admitted. “You have to try to remember, remember the last few weeks spent with me.”

“I remember everything well enough and I will not let you hurt me again!” she seethed, backing him into a corner.

Using her meta strength, she swiftly grabbed him, pinning his arms to the wall, her chest heaving. She glared hotly at him, her cheeks still wet with tears, tears that he was desperate to erase. Even now like this, she was still breathtaking to behold.

“Diana…I love you,” he whispered, taking the risk of being heard and hoping he could get through to her. “I have been in love with you for so very long. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose you.”

Diana stared at him for a long moment, his words somehow managing to break through the fierce tempest of thoughts and memories, emotions and images raging through her mind. Batman loved her. Warmth began to trickle into her heart as images of passionate love made with him in his bed began to rise to the surface of her mind, renewing her tears as sorrow filled her throat.

“Batman?” she whispered as the thick cloud of rage began to clear from her eyes. “I…I’m so sorry. Please…kill me. Before I hurt you…please…”

“No!” he immediately growled, suddenly breaking free of her relaxing hold on him. He quickly grabbed hold of her arms, forcing her to look at him. “You can fight this, Diana. I know you. You’re strong…the strongest woman I have ever known.”

“Please…I’d rather die than hurt you,” she wept, her chin falling to her chest as her knees suddenly gave out on her. “I love you.”

Batman carefully lowered her to the ground, kneeling before her and taking her face in his hands. “I’m not about to lose you, Diana,” he firmly stated. “Not now…not ever. You’re mine now. Do you hear me?”

Diana looked up to stare into the cowled face of the fearsome Batman, the war inside of her raging beyond her control. “Help me…please…” she whispered.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” he softly promised her, a gloved hand wiping her tears and desperately wishing he could kiss her at that moment.

Just then, Lex Luthor came around the corner of the crates that had kept them hidden from view. “How touching, comforting your friend in her time of need,” Luthor mocked him. “I’m afraid she’s mine now, Batman. She belongs to me and soon you and Superman will be under my control as well.”

“Think again, Luthor.”

Lex turned around to find Superman standing behind him. “This isn’t over yet,” Lex sneered, slowly backing away. “My plan is not going to fail this time. Take care of them and finish this, Wonder Woman.”

“She is not yours to have or control,” Batman snarled as he stood to his feet.

Diana suddenly lunged forward, her fist coming up and connecting with the Batman’s jaw, throwing him back into the wall before rising and spinning on her heel to take on the Man of Steel.

Luthor smirked triumphantly as he watched his powerful Amazon, anxious to get the two superheroes under his control as well. “Very good, my pet…very good indeed,” he grinned before his face quickly returned to a sneer again. “Now bring me Superman.”

Diana smirked something cold and evil at Clark before suddenly racing towards him with all that she had. Clark wasted no time, meeting her halfway only to duck and spin, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms firmly around her.

He cast a quick glance back over his shoulder at Batman who was already beginning to come around. He hoped that she hadn’t broken his jaw as he wrestled to get control of the Amazon warrior in his arms. He swiftly moved his head in time avoid another collision as she threw her head back in an effort to break free from him.

He hoped that Bruce had some sort of idea still up his sleeve to stop her because he was too equally matched with her to keep her from fighting against him. He heard Bruce groan softly behind him, hoping that he was able to pull it together soon to help him with Diana.

Before he knew it, Diana suddenly shot up into the air, taking him with her. They continued to fight and struggled for control, each gaining the upper hand, but only momentarily as the pull for power shifted back and forth between them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark caught sight of Batman standing below them watching them, reaching back under his cape for something. Realization quickly sunk in as he attempted to move her back towards Bruce. She suddenly got an arm free, her elbow coming up and connecting with his jaw causing him to momentarily loosen his grip on her.

Clark quickly reached for her again, grabbing hold of her arm and immediately pulling her to him only to have her kick him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. Finally free from his grasp, Diana began to fly straight towards him only to find a lasso suddenly wrapped around her, binding her and stopping her short from her target.

Enraged, Diana growled as she was abruptly pulled back away from Superman. Looking down, she found Batman standing on the ground, her magical golden lasso in his hands. His lips were pursed into a thin determined line as he yanked hard on the rope, forcing her to come down to take him on.

Diana crouched low on the ground as she glowered at him, trying to determine what his next move would be. She slowly stood her feet, fighting the rope that still kept her bound, but he only tightened his hold on her as Superman landed behind him, ready to intervene if needed.

“You have to tell the truth now, Wonder Woman,” Batman’s deep gravelly voice reminded her as he stared at her. “You are bound by your own magical lasso.”

Diana continued to fight against the pull of the rope as Batman dragged her closer to him until she was standing a few feet away him. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the powerful magical force that would compel her to speak, forcing the gray clouds of confusion from her mind.

Batman and Superman watched as she began to tremble, her mind reeling with everything that was besieging her. Nothing made sense as she tried to sort through the images and memories that teemed inside of her as the magic of the lasso worked to carve out the real memories from the false ones.

“Who are we to you, Diana?” Batman demanded with a fierce desperation that surprised even himself. “You have to tell me the truth. Please…Diana, don’t fight it.”

Staring at him, the sneer on her lips slowly began to fade away as the storm of confusion in her mind began to break apart like the sun splitting through the clouds. Truth and understanding were being thrust to the surface by the magic of the lasso, forcing her to face what was happening to her. 

“You…you’re my friends,” she murmured, tears brimming in her eyes. “We’re a…a team.”

“Have we ever hurt you?” Batman pressed her, wanting the horrors that had been implanted in her mind banished for good, never to return. “Have I ever tried to rape you?”

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head as a tear suddenly broke free, slowly sliding down her cheek. “No…never.”

Superman released a relieved breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before quickly turning to look for Luthor. He had somehow managed to make a very silent, very discreet exit in the midst of trying to get through to Diana, the Joker have also followed suit.

“And who is Lex Luthor?” Bruce continued the assault of questions, not wanting to leave anything to chance especially her perceived relationship with Luthor.

“He’s my…enemy,” she replied, exhaustion rapidly taking over as her body continued to fight the drugs lingering in her system as well as the effects of the mind altering device. The headache was beginning to diminish to a dull roar of pain that pulsated in her ears.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Dark Knight’s mouth as he slowly moved closer to her, winding the golden lasso up in his hand. Reaching her, he carefully released her from the rope, his heated gaze never leaving her eyes, her face.

“Batman…” she whispered as her eyelids fluttered.

He caught her just before she could hit the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 25

Diana frowned, groaning in annoyance at the unwanted feel of someone pulling on her eyelid and forcing it open despite her protests, a bright shaft of irritating light causing her to wince and pull her head away in protest. The continuous pounding in her head was in perfect cadence with every thump of her heart as she fought to clear the thick blanket of cobwebs that had infiltrated her brain. 

It was robbing her of all comprehension, vital information that she knew was hiding there somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind, just beyond her grasp. She couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of dread that crushed in on her from every side, trying to tell her that something horrible had happened and that she had been involved in it...or at the heart of it in some way.

She could feel a sudden hand rough and yet so gentle against her cheek, a thumb brushing soft caresses against her skin. She felt the tension in her body began to seep out of her, her rising panic beginning to wane in light of that familiar comforting gesture.

She wanted to open her eyes, but they refused to cooperate. As much as she wanted to see the person who was touching her, she couldn’t shake the overwhelming exhaustion that kept her body locked away from the outside world.

“Well, it took time, but I think I’ve finally gotten the drugs purged from her system now,” a woman’s voice wound its way through the twisting winding turns in her mind. “Physically, she should be alright now. She just needs a little time. She went through quite a horrific ordeal it seems.”

“Do you think there will be any permanent affects from the drugs that we should be concerned about?” a deep familiar voice asked, one that was warm and stirred her heart like the soft caress against her cheek, making her want to wake fully and open her eyes so she could see him. 

The woman released a long thoughtful breath before finally responding. “I’m afraid it’s still too early to know for sure,” she reluctantly admitted. “It should help now that her super healing is back, but only time will truly tell. I wouldn’t count her out just yet. She’s very strong and tenacious.”

“That she is,” he broodingly agreed. “She never ceases to amaze me.”

“I’ll come back and check on her in the morning,” the woman said. “Call me if you need me in the meantime, but she’ll probably still sleep throughout the night and well into the morning.”

“I will,” he solemnly replied. “Thank you, Dr. Leslie.”

Diana grimaced to herself; the worry and exhaustion in the man’s voice tugged harshly at her heart. She wanted to reassure him, make him know that everything was alright but she couldn’t make her body listen to her commands, her eyelids far too heavy to even try to lift.

It all felt so surreal, like she was floating, drifting through a dream she couldn’t control or fully wake from. The sensations and sounds around her told her that life still went on, the world was still turning and the sun still rising. She was a part of it and yet not. She felt as though she was somehow trapped inside of her body, caught in a nightmare that she could never escape.

She tried to move her jaw, to open her mouth to speak only to find that she couldn’t. Even if she had accomplished such an insurmountable feat at that moment, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to make any sound or words come out of it.

Her muscles ached, her body heavy as if her limbs were filled with lead. Her mind was still a swirling whirlwind of images and memories that she couldn’t begin to make sense of. And besides, the more she tried to think the worse her head hurt so she found it was easier not to.

She could hear someone softly shuffling about the room or wherever it was that she was in now. A long cheerless sigh filled the air followed by the sound of someone undressing, making her even more curious as to where she was and who was with her.

She unexpectedly felt the covers shift, a sudden coolness drifting over her body as the bed dipped slightly with the additional weight of another person. She instinctively stiffened with fear as to who it might be, images of a man’s face who had hurt her flooding her mind. She felt stifling panic clench at her throat and chest making it difficult to breathe when all she wanted to do was escape.

She felt someone slide in close against her, her heart thumping harder with fear. An arm carefully slid over her stomach, a large hand coming to rest securely against her side as she was gently pulled closer against a firm muscular body that provided her warmth, security.

He seemed to sense her growing anxiety as lips softly caressed her ear, his baritone voice a soothing whisper of reassurance. “Shhh…it’s alright, Diana,” he murmured. “It’s just me…I’m right here.”

She suddenly felt a sense of peace slowly wash over her, cleansing her of the wild panic and replacing it with nothing but tranquility. She loved that voice, the deep rich sound, but even more than that she loved the man who possessed it, completing the picture of someone she desired. 

This was someone she knew truly cared about her…loved her. She knew she was safe in his arms. He would protect her through the night, be her guardian and champion when she could not stand or fight, always coming to her rescue in those infrequent times when she needed it. He had always been there. She hoped that he always would be.

Lips softly brushed against her cheek making her want to weep, desperate to return the affection, but she couldn’t. Something had her trapped inside of her body, confusion still clinging to her and forcing understanding beyond her reach.

His clean masculine scent was soothing to her soul, reminding her that this was someone that she loved, someone she was anxious to see. He had helped save her from something, something dreadful that she didn’t want to remember. Of that, she was certain.

But it was the only thing that she was truly certain of at that moment as sleep continued to dance around the edges of her awareness, pulling and tugging her against her will closer to the waiting abyss that beckoned her with open arms.

The man next to her seemed to settle into a fitful slumber as he nestled his head against hers, his arms and hands gripping her body possessively as if she was his and no one else’s. It made her feel wanted…safe. She found she wanted to know more about this man who was holding her in his protective arms, but it would have to wait until another day as sleep finally captured her fully.

XXX

Bruce was swiftly awakened by the feel of Diana struggling against his hold on her, her soft cries rapidly growing louder and more frantic as her nightmare intensified. He quickly sat up, leaning over her and gently grasping her shoulders.

Her head flew back and forth as she fought against Luthor and the Joker in her sleep, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes as her body grew tense. His name was a gasping plea for salvation on her lips as he struggled with her in an effort to wake her up while hoping to avoid her fists this time.

“Diana,” he firmly called her name. “It’s Bruce. Wake up…you’re alright now.”

Her eyes suddenly flew up, a wild look of panic filling her azure gaze as she stared confusedly up at him, trying to put the jagged pieces back together again. Finally recognizing him, she abruptly flew up into his arms, nearly knocking him backwards on the bed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, clinging to him as if he was her only lifeline, her only link to reality, to her very sanity.

He was her anchor in that moment; the only thing that she knew was real in her life right now. Everything else was still a jumbled tangled mess in her mind, leaving her feeling so splintered and fractured into so many useless pieces.

Bruce tightened his hold on her, burying his face in her luxurious hair and holding her trembling form close to him as she began to cry. It hurt him to see her so broken, so unlike the usual self-assured warrior and yet he knew that this was still her, still his Princess.

He knew that this was his Diana, the vulnerable woman behind the beautiful Princess, beneath the fierce warrior that she presented to everyone else. This was who she was in the quiet darkness of her room when she was all alone where no one could see her release her tears as well as her fears and her hurts when life grew too hard, the heavy burdens of the world too much to bear.

She was allowing him to see her with all her walls down and he found himself falling even deeper in love with her than he ever was before.

“It’s alright, Princess,” Bruce softly murmured as he continuously stroked her hair.

“No, it’s not,” she angrily replied, pulling back to wipe her tears with the backs of her hands. “I attacked you…hit you. I threw Kal through a wall.”

“Diana, it wasn’t your fault,” he heatedly told her, gripping her shoulders. “Luthor messed with your head and tampered with your memories. He made you believe that Clark and I were a very real threat to you. That’s not something you could’ve been able to stop.”

“I should’ve known…should’ve remembered,” she quietly wept. “Clark would never hurt me and you…”

Her voice suddenly broke off with a choking gasp as her fingers lightly traced the chiseled determined jaw line that drove her absolutely wild, brushing softly against the bruise on his chin in a silent apology. Her gaze was focused on his lips as she fought to gain control of her storming emotions.

Bruce stared at her face, the brokenness he saw in her eyes and the teardrops clinging to her long dark eyelashes nearly rending his heart in two. He felt so helpless, so powerless to help her at that moment, but was determined to try nonetheless.

“You would never try to…rape me…Bruce,” she whispered, finding it difficult to even form the words, the haunting memories Luthor had implanted into her mind still lingering so very close to the surface.

It felt like they would always be a part of her now, sticking to her like a second skin, something that she’d never be able to rid herself of. A part of her life had been twisted and manipulated as if she was nothing but a plaything to experiment with. 

Nothing she had ever learned in all of her training as an Amazon warrior on Themyscira could help her find a way to deal with it now leaving her feeling so lost and unsure of herself.

Bruce tenderly took her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Diana, it’s alright,” he told her, leaning in and gently pressing his lips against the deep purple bruise on her jaw. “If I hadn’t let Luthor get away with you in the first place, you never would’ve been forced to go through any of it.”

“It’s not your fault, Bruce,” she shook her head through the fresh waterfall of tears. “I was dead-set on going no matter what. I just want these horrible memories gone now.”

“I’m going to have J’onn come and see if there’s something he can do to help remove them for you,” he said.

Diana slowly nodded her head, thankful and relieved that he might be able to rid her of the things Lex Luthor had implanted in her mind. She couldn’t bear looking at Bruce and feeling that sudden welling of dread and fear she still felt inside.

“How long have I been out?” she asked.

“Two days,” he soberly replied.

“And Luthor and the Joker?”

She watched as Bruce’s handsome face immediately hardened, the Batman permeating his blue eyes. “No, but Clark is out looking for Luthor right now,” he told her. “Dick and Tim are tracking the Joker’s known hideouts, hoping that he’ll turn up at one of those places. I promise you, Diana, I’m not going to stop until they answer for what they did to you.”

He felt her shudder in his arms, knowing that her emotions were still running in waves just beneath her skin. Those two monsters had put her through more than he could possibly begin to imagine, further enraging him.

He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It’ll be alright, Princess,” he promised her.

“But I…I kissed…Luthor,” she choked out, feeling ill at the thought. “I didn’t mean it, Bruce.”

“I know,” he reassured her. “It was all I could do not to break his neck. Clark had to hold me back.”

Diana smiled at his words, hot jealousy heating his baritone voice and sending a shiver of desire racing up her spine. She lifted her hand, placing it against his cheek, the stubble beneath her palm rough against her skin.

Hera, help her, but she was hopelessly in love with this man, this dauntless warrior who had unsuspectingly captured the heart of an Amazon so long ago without trying or even realizing it.

She knew their relationship was going to be an uphill battle with the lives they each led, his reticence and fear with letting someone into his heart and life, but she knew it would be worth every single moment of it.

Diana leaned in close, pausing as her tongue snuck out to lightly trace his lower lip before capturing it and nibbling on it gently. Before she could even finish the kiss, Bruce had her pressed back into the pillows behind her, his mouth devouring her with an urgency that surprised them both.

He quickly settled over her, covering her with himself as he kissed her senseless. She spread her legs for him, allowing him to settle more fully against her, moaning at the firm arousal she already felt pressing against her.

Bruce pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he fought to catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut against the heated arousal pounding away inside of him, knowing it couldn’t go any further just yet, not after everything Diana had just been through.

She instantly sensed his hesitation and concern, her fingers threading through his short black hair as she tilted her head to capture his lips again. He only half-heartedly struggled against her hold on him, his desire for her making it damn near impossible to even want to break away from her embrace.

“Diana,” he softly gasped as he finally broke for much needed air. “We can’t…not yet…not after…”

“I want you, Bruce,” she whispered, her tongue sliding out to glide over his lips again, her teeth playfully nipping at his lip. “And I can tell that you want me too.”

“I will always want you, Princess,” he practically growled, brushing his nose against hers as he fought to catch the breath she’d stolen away. “I just need you to be alright. I don’t want to lose you now that I’ve finally got you.”

“It’s going to take a lot more than Luthor and the Joker to get rid of me,” she reassured him. “Besides, I don’t plan on leaving your side…unless of course you grow tired of me.”

She teasingly raised her hips, grinding against him and earning a throaty moan. “Princess, I could never grow tired of you,” he breathed once he was able to finally form a coherent thought. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the last year and now that I finally have you in my bed, I don’t plan on ever letting you go.

“You know it’s not every day that I fall in love and let someone into my heart.”

“I know and I’m glad that you decided to finally take a chance on us,” she told him as she gazed up into piercing blue eyes that created a fierce flutter in the pit of her stomach. It was suddenly as if his eyes were like open windows into his very soul. “I’ll never take that for granted.”

“I know that I’m not the easiest person to love and I’m afraid there will be times in the future when I’ll try to push you away, but please don’t let me,” he said. “I love you, Princess. I never want to cause you pain.”

“I love you, Bruce,” she whispered. “I’ve never been happier in my whole life than being here with you.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. “I can tell,” he smirked as he pressed himself harder against her, shifting his hips to allow his hard arousal to brush against her entrance and causing her to gasp.

“Then I suggest you do something about it, Mr. Wayne,” she seductively purred, raising her leg even higher to brush her thigh against his side. “You don’t want an angry Amazon in your bed.”

Bruce chuckled softly with her threat. “I don’t know,” he replied, pretending to contemplate the notion. “I may have to try that sometime.”

She smiled at him, her face growing serious once more. “I am sorry that I hit you,” she softly said.

“I hate to break it to you, Princess, but I’m afraid I’ve had far worse than this,” he told her. “Besides, it’ll be a good reminder to me not to get on your bad side.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she teased.

It was his turn for his face to grow serious then as he leaned in, his lips tenderly caressing the deep purple bruise on her jaw. “And how did you earn this?”

Her eyelids fell closed with the feel of his warm wet mouth against her jaw, his hips rolling so enticingly against hers. “Luthor kissed me before he started tampering with my head,” she explained. “Let’s just say he didn’t like my reaction to his affection.”

“That’s my Diana,” he proudly smirked as he kissed her again, the need for talking quickly vanishing as the kiss swiftly grew more heated.

His tongue repeatedly slid sensually over hers, the taste of her making his head spin. The playfulness of moments ago was swiftly forgotten as passion heated their blood. Diana’s hands moved over the chiseled planes of his back, stroking his body as they began to make love.

His hand quickly found her breast, teasing her and earning a throaty moan of pleasure-filled approval. She groaned in annoyance as his hand left her breast but gasped sharply at the feel of him stroking her entrance and finding her more than ready for him. 

He couldn’t help smirking to himself, loving the powerful affect that he had on her, that he alone was able to reduce the powerful Amazon warrior to a quivering writhing mess.

He also adored the fact that she had known no other man but him and he was going to make damn sure he was going to be her only and last.

He plunged into her, filling her body full with himself as they moaned in unison at the intimate connection. He pressed his forehead against hers, pausing as he fought to regain some semblance of control before he began moving.

She pulled him down for a searing kiss as they moved together in the intimate dance of lovers, their bodies moving together as one as their hearts became entwined, their bond growing and deepening once more with his every thrust.

Making love to his Princess, Bruce knew without a doubt that there was no other place on earth he’d ever want to be, his soul finally finding its other half.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 26

Diana sat in a chair across from the Martian Manhunter, a nervous flutter of dread in the pit of her stomach. She was more than anxious to be rid of these horrifying memories that weren’t even a part of her life, created from the depths of madman’s mind and transferred into her own.

She could feel Bruce pacing behind her, the gentle swish of his black cape as he moved one direction only to turn and continue the same path he’d been taking for the last ten minutes. J’onn hadn’t even begun the process yet and Bruce was about to wear a path in the steel floor.

She had to admit it felt good to be back on the Watchtower, to be wearing her uniform once more. It felt like an eternity since she’d been with her friends and teammates, back to herself at long last after everything she’d been through. 

She had to admit that as difficult as the last several weeks had been, she’d willingly go through it all over again if it helped Bruce admit his feelings for her, bringing them together after all this time. 

“Alright, Diana,” J’onn began. “I want you to close your eyes and focus on everything that happened the a few nights ago with Luthor.”

Diana heard Batman momentarily falter in his step with J’onn’s request. He knew how much what had happened to her had upset her, the nightmares that haunted her now. She hadn’t been getting very much sleep and he even less in an effort to calm her fears.

She longed to get past all of this, to just be able to enjoy her growing relationship with Bruce. They still had so many things to work out, things that they needed to discuss such as whether or not to tell the League about their relationship and what to do about his public image as the playboy bachelor.

She knew that J’onn was about to find out about her and Bruce whether they wanted him to know or not. Once he looked into her mind, he’d discover her feelings for the Dark Knight; witness how intimate and heated their relationship had already become. 

The thought caused a faint blush to rise to her cheeks, remembering how passionate things had been between them. She hoped Bruce was ready for this.

J’onn leaned forward as he placed his hand lightly on her knee. “Diana, you need to relax,” he calmly said.

Diana opened her eyes and frowned at the Martian sitting before her, titling her head to the side with obvious skepticism. “You really think I’m going to be able to relax right now?” she asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

She suddenly felt a familiar gloved hand on her shoulder, his warm breath caressing her ear and sending tingles through her as his masculine scent filled her senses. “Would you like me to help you relax?” he softly whispered in her ear so low she couldn’t help but shiver. 

“You’re not helping,” she murmured, trying to keep the heat of desire out of her voice as she looked at J’onn only to find him grinning at her. He knew.

She felt Bruce’s hand squeeze her shoulder affectionately before returning to his pacing. She closed her eyes again, forcing her body to relax as she allowed her mind to take her back to that warehouse where she had lost a large piece of herself. She just hoped she could get it back.

Batman couldn’t help the fierce tension that was eating away at him at that moment. Even though he had donned the formidable bat suit, he was still a man on the inside, worried greatly about the woman he loved.

He was anxious for her to be rid of the dark memories that Luthor had so kindly bestowed upon her in order to turn her against them. They had led to violent nightmares that had only grown in frequency and brutality since rescuing her, but Dr. Leslie had wanted to wait until Diana was fully healed before tackling the mental aspect of her healing.

It had been far more difficult than Bruce had expected, being forced to watch her battle the terrifying demons in her mind, knowing that one of those demons hurting her was him. Even though they both knew it wasn’t real, it didn’t make him feel much better especially when she woke in a frantic cold sweat, fear flooding her eyes when she first looked at him before realization finally sunk in.

Despite all that had happened over the last several weeks, he knew that he had never been happier since admitting his love to Diana, discovering that her feelings for him ran just as deep, just as intense.

Why an amazing woman like Diana ever chose to fall in love with someone as broken and utterly difficult to love as him was beyond anything that his analytical dissecting mind could ever begin to process. All he knew, though, was that it was true, clearly visible in her sparkling blue eyes, in the passionate way that she made love to him. It was unimaginable and yet she was all his.

“Alright, I’m going to link our minds so I can try to flesh out all of the false memories Lex Luthor imprinted in your mind,” J’onn calmly explained to her. “It shouldn’t cause any physical pain, but if it becomes too much to bear just tell me and we’ll stop.”

Diana nodded her head, drawing a deep cleansing breath to prepare herself for the emotional onslaught that was about to bombard her. She could feel the gentle caress of J’onn’s telepathic touch on her mind like a soft cool breeze drifting across her thoughts.

J’onn was being extra careful with her, first and foremost because she was his close friend and second because he had heard from both Superman and Batman the traumatic invasion into her mind that she’d been forced to endure.

He began to probe her mind, slowly sifting through the memories both recent and ancient, detecting the ones that were created by Luthor by the internal grimacing that each of them invoked within her. He couldn’t help but feel sorrow at the sheer intensity of her emotions that the false memories created within her, the fear and frustration, the immense anger and hurt.

Bruce finally stopped his pacing to silently stand behind her, his arms folded against the bat insignia emblazoned on his chest. His chiseled jaw was locked with utter helpless frustration as he watched J’onn wince with the painful things that he was finding in Diana’s mind, the strain of it evident on his face as he worked to extract them.

He moved to stand beside Diana to find silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She was biting her bottom lip, fighting against the emotions storming inside her that J’onn was further stirring up, doing her best to stay in control.

Without a second thought, without worry or fear of someone possibly witnessing them, Bruce grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his and lending her his silent strength and support.

He knew that Diana was strong and could handle anything that came her way, but there was a part of him that liked to think that she still needed him in some small way, wanted him there to lean on.

His heart lightened as she squeezed his hand in response, silently thanking him for being there for her as she held onto him as if he was her only salvation. And he would be because for her he’d give everything he had…even his life.

Diana relaxed somewhat with the feel of Bruce’s gloved hand wrapped protectively around hers. As independent and self-sufficient as she had always believed herself to be, she found it surprisingly comforting to have someone actually there for her, who cared about her enough to stand with her even when she felt like she was in so many pieces right now.

And she knew that every one of her teammates would stand with her, be there to fight alongside her, but there was just something different about it being Bruce…her Bruce. She knew that he would be there to catch her when she fell. He had always been there and she knew that he always would be.

She tried to stifle the sudden cry of anguish that caught in her throat as darker more painful memories were once again resurrected by the Martian Manhunter, things that she was desperate to never see or relieve again.

Superman repeatedly beating her bloody and broken while she begged for him to stop, telling him that she was his friend…Batman tearing at her uniform with only dark hateful lust in his eyes before spinning her around and pinning her against the wall to take her, his actions inspiring terror not desire to spark deep within her.

J’onn couldn’t help but gasp sharply at the sheer pain and brutality that had been inflicted on her in her mind and not by villains but by trusted colleagues, friends. He could think of no greater betrayal than to believe her friends or that the one that she loved above all else had turned against her. It hardened his resolve to eliminate the madness from her mind for her, allow her the happiness with Bruce that she so deserved.

Diana tried her best to relax, but she couldn’t stop the overwhelming fear and loneliness that was humming through her body as she watched those false moments in time playing out in her mind. She heard a faint grunt of pain coming from the Caped Crusader standing next to her and immediately realized that she was probably close to breaking his hand.

She quickly relaxed her hold on him, brushing her thumb soothingly against the back of his gloved hand in an unspoken apology. Bruce released the breath that he’d been subconsciously holding, concerned that she was going to accidently break his hand, but he had refused to let go of her, refused to let her endure this alone.

If she crushed every bone in his hand so be it. It would eventually heal in time, but right now his biggest concern was mending her heart.

Diana had already begun to repair a small part of his heart, filling the dark void inside with her beautiful light that shone brighter than the sun and a passion that blazed even hotter. Now, he was determined to do the same for her, healing the broken parts that Luthor and the Joker had caused with their wicked scheme to take down the Justice League.

The Justice League was more than just the three of them, running far deeper and wider with a mutual determination cemented in the belief that justice and peace must be upheld against the face of perversion and evil. The League would go on long after they were all gone…he had no doubts about that.

A soft sensual murmur of his name from the Amazon Princess’s lips pulled him from his thoughts. He knelt down beside her chair, his gaze intently studying her face. He was somewhat taken aback by the sudden peaceful expression that veiled her face, replacing the heart-wrenching ache and fear that had just been there.

He watched with fascination as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, no doubt a particularly intimate moment spent with him rising to the surface now as well.

“Keep it clean, Princess,” he softly teased her, his mouth suddenly against the shell of her ear. “I’m the only one who gets to see what’s hidden beneath that sexy uniform.”

Diana felt her insides flush with his words, the flutter in the pit of her stomach suddenly turning from dread to hot need that demanded to be quenched. His deep voice never ceased to stir her desire, the ache inside of her to have that mouth of his on her…

“Diana…focus…” J’onn’s chiding voice filtered through her brain, a tinge of amusement coloring his words.

“Right…sorry, J’onn…” Diana responded to his prodding thought.

Bruce couldn’t hide the smirk that rose to his lips as he watched the rosy flush of Diana’s cheeks suddenly deepen to a bright red that spread to her chest, her breath catching in her throat. He could only guess at what thoughts had suddenly risen in her mind with his words or the remark that J’onn had made to her.

He watched as her brow quickly furrowed in determination, her cheeks still wet with her tears as she forced herself to focus once more on the daunting task at hand. He would be so relieved when this process was finally over and she was free once and for all.

XXX

Standing on the rooftop of a building, Diana studied the desolate streets of Gotham, the darkly cloaked Batman standing silently at her side. They had been there for nearly an hour, neither speaking, each deeply absorbed in their own thoughts.

It had been a long day spent with J’onn, removing the insidious memories that had corrupted her mind. After several long hours, J’onn had finally decided to stop, both of them exhausted and needing a break to process everything that had taken place, promising to meet again tomorrow afternoon if she was up to it.

Bruce had taken her to room on the Watchtower to sleep for a while, tucking her into bed with a kiss full of promise of much more to come later. She had grabbed hold of his hand as he had tried to leave, trying to entice him to stay with her as her eyelids grew heavier, a murmured plea on her lips.

Unfortunately, it had been his turn for monitor duty, forcing him to leave his sleeping beauty by herself. He had brushed his lips against her temple, his fingers stroking through her hair before finally turning the lights off to leave her to some much needed rest.

She had been awaken by the feel of those same lips against hers several hours later, teasing her senses awake and stirring her desire for him all over again. He had taken her by surprise then, inviting her to come on patrol with him.

It still amazed her that he was allowing her…a Meta…to be in ‘his city’ on patrol with him now. It went against everything that he’d ever dictated about Gotham and the Justice League, the two never to cross no matter how dire the circumstances. This was definitely a big step for him and especially in their relationship and she didn’t take it for granted for one second.

Diana cast a furtive glance at her handsome teammate, her lover. His steely gaze was locked solely on the quiet street below, his defined jaw clenching and unclenching. She could tell that his mind was working through something, scrutinizing and breaking something down to see the finer minuscule points that no one ever paid attention to but him.

But that was part of what made him so brilliant, so superior at what he did.

She suddenly found herself lost to sensual thoughts of what she’d like to do to that jaw of his that drove her absolutely wild, to nip and tease with her mouth as they drove each other crazy with a need so overwhelming that either one could hardly catch their breath.

Focus, she mentally chided herself. There would be time for that later. Now, she needed to be at her best. She didn’t want to let the Batman, or Bruce, down tonight. She wanted to make him pleased that he had invited her out here with him, not regretting the decision and banishing her from accompanying him any future patrols.

She squared her shoulders, pulling curly locks of hair that had abruptly cut across her face with the wind, hooking them behind her ear as she patiently waited with the Dark Knight. She fought the overwhelming urge to make conversation, not wanting to distract him when he knew that he needed to focus. 

They had talked little since he had waken her in her room on the Watchtower, his brooding silence making her wonder as to what he was thinking so hard about. Had something happened while she had been asleep, something that had upset him?

“Stay sharp,” he suddenly muttered, tapping his earpiece.

Diana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, curious as to whether he was actually talking to her one of his teammates over his commlink. His hand slipped to his utility belt, pulling his grappling gun free before shooting it towards the building across the street.

“Keep up, Princess,” he rasped. “I have a present for you that should be arriving any moment now.”

Diana turned sharply to fully look at him only to be staring at the now empty space where he had just been. She quickly took off, following the black billowing cape that was rapidly disappearing into the dark shadows of the night.

Curious, she stayed close to her colleague, her anxious gaze searching for signs of trouble lurking within the mysterious silhouettes that hid the evils of Gotham from obvious sight. She would be prepared, prove herself a worthy partner in every aspect of his life, from twilight until dawn and everything in between.

Batman suddenly came to a stop outside a small rundown house in the slums of Gotham, the decidedly seedy part of the city over-ripe with lawlessness where Diana was positive even some of the most hardened of criminals feared to tread. 

She landed soundlessly beside the Dark Knight, her hands finding her hips and determination set in her jaw. Batman cast a sidelong glance at her, an appreciative expression on his cowled face. His heart stuttered at her beauty, the wind whipping her raven tendrils giving an even fiercer air about her, one that only served to turn him on even more. 

He could tell that she was doing her best to try and impress him, but she didn’t need to worry. She had fully impressed him long ago and every encounter with her since had only cemented his respect for her even more, leading to the profound love for her that pulsated hotly through his veins now.

“Your present awaits, Princess,” he smirked something devilish at her, his hand gesturing for her to enter first.

Diana stared at him for a long moment, incredulous about what was going on. She finally turned away from him, making her way to a house that appeared to be completely deserted. Approaching the door, she turned the handle and opened it, finding a dozen large tattooed men sitting around a table playing cards.

Stunned, they all stood to their feet, their hands going for their guns only to suddenly begin to back away at the site of the menacing bat looming larger than life in the doorway behind her. Some growled while others’ mouths fell open, some trying to decide whether to risk an escape or to try to fight their way out of here.

Diana took a threatening step towards the men only to come to an abrupt stop when a back door suddenly opened, the Joker walking into the room. His face froze in shock at the site of Wonder Woman and the Batman standing there in the middle of his secret hide-out.

A large smile broke across her face as her heated gaze fell upon the second half of the living nightmare she’d been forced to endure. Her hands instantly curled into fists bent on extracting a little revenge before handing over what was left of him to the Gotham Police Department.

She immediately strode towards the men, her eyes locked solely on her target. The Joker began backing up, stumbling over his feet in an effort to make an escape and falling into the doorframe.

“Don’t just stand there, you nitwits!” the Joker screamed. “Get them!”

Batman swiftly moved into action, his batarang flying and disarming one henchman after another, drawing all of their attention on himself. “What do you say we let the little lady here have a heart-to-heart talk with your boss why you guys chat with me?” the Batman’s gravelly voice rang through the room.

The Joker’s henchmen recovered from their initial shock, storming towards the Dark Knight as Wonder Woman stalked towards the Joker who ran like the coward he was into the other room, barring the door closed behind him. 

Her fist punched through the wooden door as if it had been made of paper, pulling it back through and ripping the door off of its hinges before tossing it aside. She entered the room and earning a blood-curdling scream from the Joker as her fist connected with his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 27

They walked in comfortable silence back to the Batmobile that was waiting for them in a dark deserted alley several blocks away. The night sky above was blanketed with millions of stars shining down upon them and sparkling just as brightly as the Princess’s cobalt eyes Bruce decided. 

It felt as if his parents were somehow looking down upon them, giving their silent approval of the choices that he had recently made, giving their blessing on his decision to finally allow this beautiful, amazing woman into his life. He couldn’t help but smile to himself with the thought that warmed his heart.

Bruce knew that his parents would’ve loved Diana, welcoming her into the family with open arms and open hearts as if she’d always been a part of their lives. And in a small way, it almost felt as if she had always been a part of his life. The notion of her had been planted deep within his heart long before her unexpected arrival into Man’s World and rocking his own world, though he had been loath to admit it at the time.

Diana’s radiant presence completed him in a way that had never even expected, taking him by surprise and making him feel as though he had finally found his way home in her. Only an Amazonian Princess as amazing as her could have done something like that to the reclusive Batman.

He couldn’t help the sense of quiet peace that pervaded him at that moment, knowing that ultimately Diana was the reason. He was relieved that he had finally been able to find the Joker, allowing her the chance at some much needed retribution. It had turned out to be the perfect night in every way imaginable, surprising him.

He had always sworn to himself that he would never allow any member of the Justice League into his city or a certain Amazon Princess to accompany him on patrol. He had vehemently declared on numerous occasions that the two would never cross paths. 

Of course, he had also sworn to himself that he would never fall in love with a teammate let alone pursue a relationship with one. And yet, he had. Somehow, though, it had just seemed right tonight, comfortable in a familiar sort of way.

They had always worked very well together, teaming up on missions and tackling villains with an equal passion and tenacity for justice. They were so in sync at times it was uncanny, almost reading each other’s minds instinctively and working as if they were one.

They had been the perfect partners along without him even realizing it at the time or refusing to admit it. Recognizing it had meant acknowledging the passion that teemed inside his heart for her and he had feared having to face it. 

But now they were developing a true partnership in every way imaginable.

Glancing at the Amazon walking beside him, Bruce was awestruck by the warm glow that seemed to encompass her as a sudden breeze gently blew a lock of ebony hair across her beautiful face. She thoughtfully pulled it away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, completely unaware of the utter sexiness that she exuded or the way she so deeply affected him.

He ached to run his fingers through her long silky hair, loving the feel of it in his hands as he kissed her, the way her lips readily responded to his. He had never known that beneath the beautiful sweet naivety lay an equally innocent seductress who could create such unadulterated passion and lust within him like he’d never known. 

Watching her now, he could tell that Diana’s mind was miles away, making him wonder what was occupying her thoughts. Were the fabricated memories still lingering in the dark recesses of her mind, fighting to take over again?

Maybe letting her take in the Joker hadn’t been the right decision after all, conjuring up bad memories all over again. He had hoped to provide her the necessary resolution to a horrifying experience that he knew she needed, allowing her a measure of power over a situation that had stripped her of all control.

They turned down the alley to the waiting car that would take them home, his worry for her beginning to stir with her silence. He walked to the passenger side of the Batmobile, opening the door for her and stepping aside to let her in.

Batman looked up at her when she didn’t get in to find her standing there staring at him, the sultry look in her eyes instantly heating his blood. The distance between them wasn’t great, but it suddenly wasn’t nearly close enough for his liking.

Before he knew it, Diana was closing the distance between them, her lips crashing into his as she turned and pinned him against the Batmobile. He quickly responded, kissing her back with equal fervor, plundering her mouth with his tongue as his hands roamed over her back.

She ground her hips against him, letting him know how desperate she was to have him right then, surrounded by the menacing shadows of his depraved city. In that moment, their love shone in that alley like a dazzling diamond in a filthy dark coalmine.

Finally retreating for air, Diana pressed her forehead against his cowled face, the soft panting of her breath against his skin setting his heart to pounding harder than it already was. Her nearness was driving him positively wild.

“Thank you,” she softly murmured, kissing him deeply once more.

“For what?” he asked, his hands settling firmly on her hips.

“For this…being in your city on patrol with you,” she explained, keeping him close. “For allowing me to bring down the Joker.”

Bruce smiled softly, pleased with her words. It hadn’t been as hard as he thought it was going to be allowing her to accompany him on his nightly patrol. It somehow felt right…natural, as if she had always belonged at his side.

“I’m so sorry for all that you had to go through the last several weeks,” he told her, unable to keep from touching her hair any longer as his hands buried themselves in the silken strands. “I wish you had never been hurt by the Akusu or Luthor and the Joker. I should’ve…”

Diana swiftly silenced him with her lips, her tongue sliding sensually against his before pulling back. “Don’t,” she whispered, her nose nuzzling against his. “I’d do all over again because it meant I got you in the end.”

Stunned by her confession, all Bruce could do was stare deeply into her gorgeous blue eyes, the truth of her words shining brightly back at him. Shame swiftly washed over him, causing his throat to clench painfully. It had taken Diana almost dying in order for him to finally face what he had refused to acknowledge for so long.

Swallowing hard, he lowered his head, unable to meet her penetrating gaze. “Diana,” he managed to choke out, shaking his head in regret. “I’m sorry it took nearly losing you forever for me to finally face what my heart had been telling me for years.”

“It’s alright,” she reassured him, her fingers tracing his chiseled jaw and forcing him to meet her eyes. “We’re together now and that’s all that matters to me. You’re mine now and I’m not going to let you go or let you try to push me away.”

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, Princess,” he sighed, trying to rein in the overwhelming emotions that she always seemed to stir within him.

“You’re an amazing man,” she told him, brushing her lips lightly against his. “Don’t sell yourself so short.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself you know,” he smirked at her.

“Let’s go home and I’ll show you just how amazing I can be,” she leaned up to whisper seductively in his ear.

A low growl vibrated deep in his chest as he gripped her bottom, pulling her hard against him. She kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip before sucking gently on it, finding herself more than anxious to return to the Manor herself.

XXX

Diana smiled to herself, lazing in the sense of accomplishment that permeated her very being as they returned to Wayne Manor. Trees lining the road became nothing more than a dark blur as they sped home, leaving Gotham behind and more than anxious to continue what she had started in the alley.

She had not only been able to burn the midnight hours patrolling Gotham with the elusive Batman, but she had been able to apprehend the Joker, he and his men wrapped like a present and awaiting pick up by the Gotham PD. She’d even managed to leave the Joker in one piece…for the most part.

It had been just about the best gift that Bruce could have ever given her, allowing her to be the one to apprehend one half of the scheming duo who had kidnapped her, tormented her and twisted her mind against her best friends. 

It had brought her a certain sense of closure that she had been lacking the last few days even if Lex Luthor was still on the loose somewhere. Clark had been unable to locate him as of yet, Lex likely having gone deep underground into hiding until everything had blown over. He would no doubt eventually reenter society, disavowing any knowledge of what had happened to her and smelling like the rose that the Justice League knew he was anything but.

And yet, Diana couldn’t keep the contentment she felt humming inside from touching her lips as the moonlight filtered through the windows of the Batmobile. Staring out at the beauty of the early morning hours just before dawn, she found herself more than content, happier than she had ever been.

The loneliness that had once occupied her life had been completely banished by Bruce’s love for her, making her feel wholly a part of Man’s World now in every way instead of just a lost stranger in a strange world that she was still struggling at times to grow accustomed to.

He had managed to anchor her in a way that she hadn’t even realized that she had truly needed. She was more than just a powerful Amazon Princess from Themyscira, more than just a founding member of the elite Justice League. 

She had another identity now, one that she almost cherished above all the others. She was actually someone’s lover.

And it wasn’t just any man that she had fallen in love with and loved her in return…it was the cold, detached Batman. It was Bruce Wayne, the man who had so brutally lost his parents as a little boy, forever sealing off his heart and sealing his fate as the future Dark Knight of Gotham so long ago. 

It still amazed her that she had managed to capture the heart of a man who everyone thought incapable of love, incapable of feeling anything but bitterness and pain and anger. 

But Diana had known better. She’d been able to see past the brusque exterior and arrogance, the cold detachment and fierce determination that spoke of his sole purpose and focus on his Gotham. She was unafraid and unabashed in the face of his rudeness and occasional cruelty, discovering that his actions spoke louder than his cutting words.

She had seen that his heart, though broken and in dire need of repair, had been bigger than anyone she knew because of his dedication and absolute resolve to sacrifice himself for his city night after night with little or no recognition. 

She had discovered a man worth the daunting challenge and more than worthy of her love, a formidable warrior with a compassion that rivaled even Eleos. She had also discovered a man who was very much like her in so many ways, making her anxious to learn even more about him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw Bruce punch a couple of buttons on the mini-computer in the Batmobile, wondering who he could be contacting at this hour of the morning. It would be another couple of hours before dawn’s imminent arrival.

Bruce unexpectedly reached over then, stealing her hand and lacing his gloved fingers through hers as the dark outline of Wayne Manor sitting on a hill began to come into view in the distance. She slowly turned to look at him, a soft smile playing on her lips and a look of love dancing in her eyes that swiftly heated his blood once more. He suddenly found he couldn’t get home quick enough.

Racing towards home, he couldn’t help the growing excitement inside, hoping that Diana would enjoy the surprise that awaited her. He honestly didn’t know how he’d ever survive in life without Alfred’s help.

Pulling into the Batcave, Bruce parked the Batmobile and climbed out, making his way around the car to open Diana’s door to find her already climbing out. If Alfred had taught him anything in life, it was proper manners and how to treat a lady.

He quickly captured her hand, a knowing smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled his cowl off and tossed it on the desk before swiftly leading her to the stairs. She happily followed, ready for some private time with him alone in his bed.

Something in his sudden eagerness, though, caught her attention, piquing her curiosity. “What are you up to?” she finally asked as he led her up the stairs and into the Manor.

“You’ll see,” he mysteriously replied as he tightened his grip on her hand, refusing to divulge anything yet.

Diana smiled at his sudden playfulness, wondering just what the Dark Knight could be up to. He’d already hand-delivered the Joker to her and she already knew where tonight’s activities were going to lead them next, but she couldn’t imagine what he was up to now.

Coming up the stairs, she noticed Alfred heading back down, dressed in his robe and a grin lighting his face. She watched as he nodded his head at Bruce before bestowing her with a beaming smile.

“Good night, Miss Diana,” he pleasantly greeted her on his way back to bed.

She couldn’t for the life of her begin to figure out what Bruce had concocted with the obvious help of Alfred. “Bruce, what are you…”

Bruce suddenly stopped outside his bedroom door, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her passionately, thoroughly silencing her questions. Her arms slid around his neck, grasping the nape as she deepened the kiss. 

He toed the door open as he carried her inside, turning to kick it closed before locking it. He took her by surprise when he bypassed his large bed and carried her directly into his enormous bathroom.

Entering, she gasped at what she found waiting for them. Red rose petals created a velvety carpet on the tile floor as steam rose from the bathtub full of bubbles. Next to it was a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Candles of every shape and size were scattered here and there throughout the bathroom creating a positively romantic glow.

Bruce studied her beautiful face as she watched her drink it all in, more than pleased with the awestruck expression that veiled it. He gently set her down on the floor, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close against his body.

“Like it?” he whispered in her ear.

Unable to form a coherent thought at that moment, Diana slowly nodded her head as she stared at the romantic scene before her. “But what…why?”

Bruce chuckled softly at her loss of words, turning her to face him again. “You were too sick to remember the first time we took a bath together and I promised you that we’d do it again,” he told her as he bent down and lifted first one leg to remove her boot and then the other. “I wanted this time to be one you’d never forget.”

Stunned, Diana could hardly think straight over the hammering in her heart with the love for this man that she felt flooding her. She took in the beauty of the bathroom as he removed his cape, his boots following and ending up in the growing heap of clothes on the floor as he continued undressing her too.

She shivered at the feel of his hands running lightly down her arms and removing the last of her uniform before reaching up to remove her tiara. He carefully set it on the bathroom counter, knowing how much it meant to her.

Turning her attention to the now nude chiseled form before her, Diana slowly ran her hand down his chest, lightly tracing each scar earned in battle, each dip and curve of his defined muscles that even the most talented of gods couldn’t have been able to carve out of stone to this perfection.

Bruce’s eyes fell closed as he grasped her shoulders, allowing her to explore his body all over again, her lips softly brushing against his. His hands slid up her slender neck and into her raven hair, wrapping the tendrils around his fingers and holding onto her for dear life as she softly grasped his hardened length.

He firmly planted his feet on the ground, his toes nearly curling into rose petals and the hard tile floor beneath in an effort to not lose control as she gently stroked him, her tongue sliding across his as her hand slid over his hot skin.

He was hard like steel and soft as velvet in her hand, making her throat go dry with a need so hot and demanding it was making her knees weak. She wanted to feel that steel buried deep inside of her, to hear her name as a breathless moan on his lips once more.

Unable to stand it another moment, Bruce grasped her hips and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before turning and pinning her roughly against the wall. Diana gasped as he bucked against her, showing her exactly what she did to him just by being his Princess.

Her fingers snaked into his hair, tugging on the short strands as he ravished her mouth before suddenly thrusting deep inside of her. They both groaned with the sudden connection, of bodies joining and becoming one.

He began to drive into her as he kissed and nipped along her neck, the passion that had began as a spark now rising into an inferno as they made love in the quiet of his bathroom. Sweat began to glisten on their bodies as they moved, the air filled with the heady scent and sounds of their love making.

Panting, Diana arched her back, moaning something so sinful Bruce nearly came undone right there. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he continued to pump into her with wild abandon now, the ecstasy beginning to take over pounding through his system in a way it never had before.

Making love with her had always been incredible, better than anything that he had ever experienced in his entire life, but this was different somehow now – stronger, more passionate than ever before, binding them even closer than before and consuming his heart.

Diana suddenly came with a cry of his name, her fingernails raking over his back and propelling him right over the edge with her as he emptied himself deep within her heat. He turned his head, kissing her slowly, passionately as he held her trembling form close to him.

“I love you, Princess,” he whispered so sweetly in her ear it caused a shiver to race up her spine.

Body sated and humming with euphoria, Diana smiled softly as she captured his mouth and kissed him again. “I love you too, my Dark Knight,” she murmured against his lips. 

Wrapping her up tightly in his arms, he carried her over to the waiting bathtub, anxious to continue this in the water. He knew this time would be so much better than the last.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman is severely injured in an attack forcing Batman to finally face his feelings for her, but how will Superman react?

Chapter 28

Diana groaned softly to herself at the feel of Bruce’s body encompassing hers, their legs tangled and intertwined in the hot water, his arms wrapped protectively around her in a cocoon. His chin rested on her shoulder, his lips teasing the slender column of her neck as they soaked in the water, just absorbing each other’s love.

She didn’t think that she’d ever felt such utter and complete contentment in her life as she did now in the arms of the man that she loved. Her fingers danced over his knee peeking out of the water, caressing and gently squeezing it as he nibbled and teased at her neck.

Her other hand dipped beneath the suds to stroke his muscular thigh that bent across her abdomen and ended somewhere between her legs. Their bodies were like an endless amalgam of limbs, not knowing whose were whose, where one started and another ended. She wished they could just stay like this forever.

“I never took you for a bubble bath kind of man,” she lightly teased, loving the feel of his growing hardness against her back the longer she lazily stroked the inside of his thigh.

A muffled moan against her throat was his reply until he was finally able to form a coherent thought. “I’m not,” he murmured, using his tongue to erase the sting of his teeth. “I’m a shower man…a very cold shower man since you decided to occupy my dreams.”

Diana couldn’t contain the giggle that rose up in her throat. “Then why have this beautiful bathtub for two?” she asked with a creased brow as she turned to nip at his jaw line.

Bruce turned his head, his nose brushing against hers just before his lips crashed into hers in a heated kiss that gradually turned softer. “Affect,” he simply stated. “It’s what Bruce Wayne is supposed to have in his bathroom. That and of course…this.”

His hand suddenly left her firm stomach to push a button. Jets began to shoot through the water making the water ripple and turn in little cyclones around them. The powerful pulsating effect against her body was immediately recognized and fully appreciated.

Bruce heard her groan in approval of the wonderful feel of the gentle pounding of the hot water against her muscles. “And it feels good after a hard night of taking down Gotham’s criminals.”

“You are definitely a man full of many surprises, Mr. Wayne,” Diana purred seductively as she continued to stroke his thigh.

“And if you keep rubbing my thigh like that you’re about to get another big surprise,” he whispered huskily in her ear, taking the delicate lobe into his mouth and sucking hard, earning a sharp gasp from his Princess.

Diana giggled again, reaching over and grabbing a small loofah sponge off the edge of the tub. She carefully disentangled herself from her lover’s intimate embrace, turning around to straddle him so she could face his perfect form.

Bruce’s hands immediately came to rest on the tops of her thighs, taking in the full luscious view of his gorgeous lover perched above him. Her wet raven hair clung to her shoulders and breasts, water running in tiny rivulets, mingling with small bubbles that clung to her perfectly toned skin.

He felt his mouth begin to water as desire swiftly took over, his eyes drinking their fill of her. His hand left her thigh to slide up her body, along her collarbone to the nape of her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. He groaned sinfully with the feel of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest as her tongue slid sensuously into the warm cavern of his mouth.

He readily decided if he drowned in this bathtub now, dying in the arms of this amazing goddess, he’d be the happiest man in the entire universe. He never knew that love could ever be like this – so intensely passionate, so all-consuming that it seemed to reach directly into his very soul. 

And while they still had many issues to work out between them, countless obstacles that stood in their way, he knew that he could do anything as long as she was by his side.

His hands slid up her back, stroking the moist flesh as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, allowing her breasts to slide so erotically against his chest. He could feel himself growing harder by the second when she suddenly pulled out of the passionate kiss.

“I think it’s my turn to surprise you for a change,” she murmured against his lips, her loofah sponge still firmly in hand.

“You do every day of my life, Princess,” he huskily replied as his hands continued to skate over her slick body.

Her lips curled at the corners as she leaned in again, lightly tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, teasing and tormenting him as she began to drag the loofah over his muscular chest. She nipped and sucked at his earlobe before attacking the sensitive spot behind his ear that she recently discovered drove him absolutely wild.

She felt his large hands circle her waist, his fingers digging deep into her flesh as she continued to slowly build his arousal. She blew softly against his wet ear, causing him to involuntarily shudder despite himself.

“Di-ana…” he somehow managed to choke out her name, something between a strangled moan and a dying plea for salvation.

Diana felt his hips begin to jerk beneath her, bringing a satisfied smirk to her lips. She loved how she could make the ever stoic Batman, the always in tight control Dark Knight lose complete control. It emboldened her, gave her the courage to experiment and explore every bit of their sexual relationship, discovering what made him melt and what made him cry out her name, what made him shudder and what suddenly rendered him speechless.

Feeling mischievous and playful, she decided to drag out his need for as long as she could, taking him to the brink of insanity only to ease off just enough to leave him teetering and wanting more. She wanted to see just how long he could actually hold on for.

Bruce felt his brain being turned to mush as Diana continued to slide her breasts up and down his chest, her mouth doing amazing things to his ear. He knew he was gripping her tighter than he should, but she was driving him positively crazy with her slow sexual play.

He should have known that beneath the sweet naivety of the Amazon Princess breathed a not so innocent dominatrix who could incite an animalistic lust the likes of which he’d rarely felt or explored before. He found himself suddenly more than desperate to continue the investigation with her.

“So is this bath better than the last one we shared?” she whispered into his ear.

Bruce fought to make his mind work, knowing that she had said something, but all he heard was the sensual hum of her melodious voice, the words…or had it been a question…completely lost on him in his passion-fogged brain at that moment.

All he could muster was a groan in response, his breathing growing ragged. Diana giggled softly, the movement it caused in her breasts against his chest earning her a throaty growl as his breath hitched.

“I asked if this bath was better than the last one we took together.”

“Much,” he literally growled.

“How so?” she pressed, her tongue and lips assaulting his chiseled jaw now.

“Hotter…much, much hotter,” he murmured the words that ended more like a hiss as she slowly attacked the tendon along his neck. “Sexier…highly erotic…”

“I wasn’t sexy the last time?” she teased, her hands gliding beneath the water to run the loofah over his abdomen.

“No…you were dying…” he grunted, his back arching as he stared at her through heavily hooded eyes. “And we were clothed.”

“And this is better?” she continued to torment, knowing that she driving him mad.

“Yes…” he began to pant as she ran the loofah sponge lower yet. “Much…better…”

Diana smirked as his fingers dug almost painfully into her hips, his body practically trembling now in the wake of her sensual torment. She leaned in again, assaulting his chest with her mouth, her teeth raking over his nipple before sucking hard.

“Di-ana,” Bruce hissed her name again, his head tilting back against the wall, desperation pounding mercilessly through his system. He swore if he didn’t feel her wet heat surrounding him soon, he’d explode right then and there. 

“Yes, Bruce?” she sweetly hummed as she moved to his other nipple, her hand beginning to slowly stroke his harden length. “Do you want me stop?”

“Never…” he growled, his hips bucking up into her. “Don’t ever stop…please…”

Diana rewarded him with a heated kiss, the slide of her tongue against his mimicking the slide of her hand over his hard arousal. His grip tightened even further on her, knowing he was going to leave bruises, but he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t hold back any longer.

He felt as if he was a desperate drowning man, she…this beautiful goddess…his only form of salvation. “Please…Diana…” he breathless begged as he bucked his hips again, displacing some of the water from the bathtub this time.

“Please what, Bruce?” she so innocently purred into his ear.

“I need you…now…” he panted heavily, his heart hammering wildly.

Diana tenderly ran her fingers through his short black hair, finding more love in her heart for him than she had ever thought possible. He brought her more happiness, more love than she had believed one man could ever inspire in a woman’s heart.

She carefully shifted her position, taking him fully inside of her and barely quenching the fire wildly blazing within him. He gasped sharply at the feel of her tight heat surrounding him, gripping at him as she began to move so subtly.

He knew that she was worried about making a mess with all the water in the bathtub, but he couldn’t have cared less at that moment. All he knew was that he wanted this woman more than he wanted anything in his entire life, more than the air he breathed at that moment. 

He’d buy Alfred all the mops in the world that he wanted to make up for it later. All he wanted right now was that passionate intimate release with the woman who owned his heart, who currently possessed his body, holding it under her startling expert control on the very precipice of ecstasy.

Diana slowly rose up and down over his rigid body, her fingernails raking lightly across his chest, pausing to tease his lips with an unexpected confidence that she hadn’t anticipated. All she knew was that she wanted to show him how much she loved him, how much he truly meant to her. 

She was acting purely on instinct, some hidden driving force deep within her to please him. And judging from the strangled sounds and moans that emanated from his lips, she felt that she was doing a fairly decent job of it.

She felt her own need spiking hotly through her core, the feel of him so hot and hard buried deep within her driving her movements. She began to increase her tempo, water splashing and lips colliding as she rode him.

Bruce’s entire body was on fire as Diana moved over him, his need for release growing almost painful. He felt her insides suddenly fluttering around him, grasping at him as she came and propelling him over the edge with her.

She collapsed breathlessly against his chest, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. She kissed along his wet skin, her hands stroking his body as they both fought to recover from the heated release. Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around her, loving the feel of her laying against him like this, the feel of their hearts pounding in unison.

His hands slipped up into her wet hair, pulling her face to his and kissing her deeply. “My Princess,” he softly breathed against her lips as he fought to catch the breath she’d stolen away.

“Was this time better?” she asked, the feel of the warm water and the sated euphoria humming through her veins suddenly making her sleepy.

“You have no idea,” he murmured, his piercing blue eyes revealing what words could not in that intimate moment. “I thought I was going to lose you the last time.”

Diana could hear the hint of terror in his voice, the very real fear that had been instilled in his heart in that moment. She had no memory of the event, no knowledge of all that had actually happened, but she could hear in his voice how deeply it had shaken him though he had managed to conceal it.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” she softly replied, stroking his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. “I hope this time will help erase memories of the last one.”

“Diana, I will never look at this bathtub the same again,” he told her, his lips teasing hers again.

Burying herself in his embrace, she couldn’t stop the shiver that rippled through her. “Come, let’s get you out of here before you catch cold,” he suggested, sitting up.

Getting out of the tub, he toweled them both off before leading her to his waiting bed. Sliding into bed next to her, Bruce quickly pulled her to him, holding her flush against him. He hooked his leg over hers, keeping her exactly where he wanted her, knowing very well she could easily break free from his hold on her if she really wanted to.

“I wish it could always be like this,” she sleepily murmured, tilting her head to plant soft kisses along his neck.

“I know…me too,” he solemnly replied. “I’m afraid we still have things to work out between us like what we’re going to tell the League, my playboy image as Bruce Wayne. 

“And I’m afraid it’s not always going to be like this. It’s fortunately been relatively quiet lately, but it’s not going to stay like this for long. There’s going to be times where I’m not going to be around for days at a time working a case or you’ll be called away on missions. This isn’t going to be easy.”

Bruce felt his chest tighten in apprehension at the silence that suddenly lingered between them as he waited for a response, fearing that Diana would decide that this wasn’t what she wanted after all, that trying to create a relationship with a man who was typically anything but romantic at times and spent his nights patrolling the streets in a bat suit was too much to fight for.

But then she spoke, her voice filled with fierce determination and the underlying love that she held for him. “I know, but I feel that you, Bruce Wayne, are more than worth the work and the effort it will take to make this work,” she firmly replied. “I’m afraid I’ve fallen too hard for you to back out now.”

Bruce released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, a smile spreading across his face and warmth permeating his heart. His hand found her face, pulling her up for a kiss that lasted several long moments before finally breaking for much needed air.

“I’m relieved,” he murmured, a mischeivious glint in his blue eyes. “I didn’t want to have to break in another bathtub with someone else.”

Diana swatted his shoulder playfully, a mocking glare in her azure eyes. “You better not have another woman in that bathtub.”

Bruce chuckled softly. “Only you, Princess…only you,” he smirked as he kissed her again. “I promise. I’m a one Amazon Princess man now.”

Diana smiled sleepily, her fingers lightly caressing his jaw as she stared into his eyes. “You better keep it that way too or you could find out how painful being involved with an enraged Amazon can be.”

Bruce winced. “I don’t know,” he said with a shake of his head. “You very nearly killed me in the bathtub just now.”

“That was nothing compared to what I’m truly capable of,” she smiled something sinful, causing arousal to shiver up his spine.

“I can’t wait to find out,” he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose and seeing how tired she truly was. “Go to sleep, Princess. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You better be,” she replied as she fought to stifle a yawn. “I still have more plans for you.”

Bruce groaned as she kissed him before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes as well as the sun began to make its appearance over the horizon, signaling the start of another day. As he drifted off to sleep, he resolved in his heart that he would do whatever it took to make this relationship work, do everything in his power to keep her by his side no matter what it took.

XXX

“The Joker? Really, Luthor,” he drawled, his tone chiding. “You chose to partner with that mindless lunatic?”

“I know, but I had no choice,” Luthor shot back, trying to explain himself in the face of the obvious skepticism being displayed before him. “What I needed for my plan to work was in Gotham. If the Joker found out I was noising around Gotham stealing technology, he’d been all over me wanting to know what I was up to. It was easier to make him my partner from the start and cut him out later.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

“Don’t!” Luthor threatened with a hiss. “I’m not in the mood. I lost Wonder Woman and possibly the most brilliant plan that I’ve ever come up with it. And it worked too. You should have seen how she threw Superman through a wall like he was nothing more than rag doll. She was under my control for a while.”

“So what went wrong?”

“I’m not sure, but I think we rushed things too fast, didn’t allow for the real memories to be erased before transforming her mind.”

He appraised the man before him, a smile growing on his face. “And now you come crawling to me for my help? Is that it?”

Luthor gritted his teeth, hating having to lower himself to ask him for help. They rarely saw eye to eye, each wanting to be the one in control, but now he had no other choice. He’d had to flee the country to avoid incarceration. This was his only hope now for his plans to take down the Trinity.

“So, are you willing to work with me to bring down the Trinity or do I have to go somewhere else?” Lex snapped, folding his arms against his chest.

“Yes, I will help you,” he replied as he leaned forward and more into the dim light that illuminated the room, his dark fur becoming more visible. “But I am in charge from now on.”

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
